Almost
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: #5! Cantik, kaya, popular, memiliki teman-teman yang tak kalah popular. Sepertinya tak ada cacat dalam hidup Sakura Haruno. Tetapi justru itulah yang membuatnya menjadi sasaran persaingan bisnis keluarganya. Tetapi Sasori Akasuna bukanlah tipikal orang yang memperdulikan semua itu; tidak, di matanya, Sakura hanyalah gadis cerewet, tidak sopan, manja, dan menyebalkan. RnR? Thanks :D
1. I: I am A Princess

**Bukannya nyelesaiin fic lain yang belum kelar, malah publish fic baru. Oke, ini saya persembahkan khususnya untuk Keluarga Besar "SasoSaku, Flamming Cherry Blossom". Guys, you are awesomely awesome xD Juga untuk para fans SasoSaku yang lain :D Juga untuk para fans fanatik Uchiha Yuki- /keburudibacok**

* * *

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**I don't own the Picture**

**Pairing: SasoSaku, other slight pairings included**

**Warning: AU, OOC, drama, nyinet, dan warning lain-lain aja deh, ye /mendadakpusing/ Dan catat: super duper mega ultra annoying and antagonistic Sakura**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

Rumah yang begitu luas itu tampak begitu sepi, sekalipun di dalam sana terdapat beberapa manusia yang menghuni. Interior dalam rumah berasiktektur modern itu tampak demikian tertata rapi dan mampu memberikan kesan elegan dan mewah bagi siapapun yang memandangnya. Tak hanya berbagai benda bernilai ekonomis dan seni yang tinggi yang bisa kau temukan di sana, namun juga beberapa kali kau akan berpapasan dengan orang-orang berseragam hitam dan putih yang berlalu-lalang di dalam rumah itu. Dan mereka akan otomatis menunduk, seolah menunjukkan respek secara tak lisan, ketika mereka melewati seorang lelaki yang tengah menyesapi coklat hangatnya di depan ruangan dengan sebuah televisi di depannya.

Kizashi Haruno tak akan merespon tundukkan hormat para pelayan rumahnya. Bahkan sepertinya, ia tak akan peduli sekalipun para pelayan 'istana'nya itu melewatinya begitu saja, tanpa menundukkan kepala. Ia juga mengacuhkan sepenuhnya televisi layar lebar di depannya, yang kini menampilkan iklan dari sebuah merk pencuci rambut. Karena perhatiannya tertuju penuh pada lembaran koran yang tengah terpegang oleh kedua tangannya. Matanya sibuk menelusuri tiap kata yang tercetak di sebuah halaman, yang menerangkan keadaan dan situasi dunia bisnis di negara tempat ia tinggal.

Ah, mengapa ia harus peduli? Bukankah apapun yang terjadi, bisa dipastikan bahwa perusahaan pribadinya pasti akan tetap duduk di tahtanya sebagai salah satu perusahaan eksklusif dan terbesar di Jepang?

Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Konsentrasinya seketika pecah karena kedatangan dua manusia di sampingnya. Menoleh, ia mendapati dua pelayan laki-lakinya tengah berdiri di samping sofa yang ia duduki. Dengan matanya yang berada di balik lensa sebuah kaca mata, Kizashi mengamati dua lelaki dengan setelan jas dan celana hitam itu seksama, seolah dengan tatapannya itu ia mengatakan, 'Ada apa?'

Kedua lelaki itu membungkuk singkat, pertanda hormat, sebelum salah satu lelaki menunduk setelah ia merapikan dasi hitamnya, "Tuan Haruno. Kami menyerah."

Terangkatnya sebelah alis Kizashi bisa terlihat bersamaan dengan ia yang dengan hati-hati melipat koran yang baru saja dibacanya. Lalu diberikannya sepenuh perhatiannya pada dua pelayan di depannya itu, seolah minatnya tentang perkembangan dunia bisnis yang tadi berada di pikirannya, hilang saat mendengar suara tegas namun penuh respek dari pria berambut coklat tua itu.

"Hm," gumamnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam, "Apa anakku berulah lagi?"

Dan Kizashi tahu bahwa jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi adalah jawaban positif, ketika mendapati pria berambut hitam, pelayan satunya, berjengit kecil sebelum berkata dengan agak terlalu tergesa-gesa, "Bu-buka—"

"Ya, Tuan," si rambut coklat memotong jawaban si rambut hitam, membuat Kizashi menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan si rambut hitam yang menoleh ke arah temannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Kali ini, Nona berusaha kabur dari sekolah. Saat kami berusaha mengejarnya di jalan raya, ia membuat Asuma tertabrak sebuah mobil dan kakinya sempat terkilir."

Kizashi melirik ke arah Asuma, dan mendapati pria berambut hitam itu tertunduk, secara tersirat membenarkan pernyataan temannya barusan.

Pria berusia paruh baya itu menghela nafas berat, seolah ingin mengenyahkan rasa sesak dan pening yang mengisi hati dan kepalanya.

"Tolong maafkan putriku, Asuma, Iruka," ucap Kizashi dengan tulus, terlihat dari pandangannya yang tertuju pada lantai, seolah menyimpan rasa malu untuk menatap dua dari pelayan yang disewanya sebagai pengawal pribadi putri kesayangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan," jawab Asuma sembari membungkuk.

"Tidak, kali ini dia keterlaluan. Dia melukaimu," bantah Kizashi tegas.

"Kami memaafkannya, Tuan," jawab Iruka, "Tetapi, maaf. Izinkan kami untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan ini. Kami rasa… Kami bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk menjaga Nona."

Kizashi hanya terdiam dan memejamkan matanya. Ia berpikir, sudah berapa kali ia mendengar kalimat keputusasaan itu dari orang-orang yang dibayarnya untuk menjaga putrinya? 9? 12? Ah, tidak. Sudah mencapai 26 dalam 6 bulan ini.

Keterlaluan.

Kizashi membuka mata, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Asuma, mencoba berharap bahwa pria itu akan melakukan penyangkalan terhadap keinginan Iruka dan mengatakan bahwa ia masih sudi untuk mengabdikan dirinya.

Namun pria yang biasa merokok itu hanya menunduk.

Tak ada harapan.

Kizashi mengangguk-angguk pelan, seolah berusaha memaklumi keadaan ini. Memaklumi bahwa Iruka dan Asuma adalah manusia, seperti dengan mantan pengawal-pengawal pribadinya yang dulu telah mengundurkan diri dengan alasan yang sama. Bahwa sebagai manusia, mereka juga memiliki rasa lelah dan batas kesabaran. Dan saat batas kesabaran itu habis oleh ulah putrinya, maka mereka akan menyerah, tak peduli berapa besar uang yang disodorkan ke mereka tiap bulannya.

"Baiklah," ujar Kizashi lirih sembari tersenyum lirih, "Tunggu di sini sebentar."

Iruka dan Asuma mengangguk patuh bersamaan dengan Kizashi yang melangkah pergi dan meniti tangga, sepertinya menuju kamarnya di atas sana. Begitu sosok Kizashi sudah hilang dari penglihatan, Asuma segera menyikut keras pinggang kawannya, membuat Iruka memekik kecil karena sakit dan terkejut.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" protes Iruka tak suka.

"Kau yang apa-apaan?! Kenapa kau adukan pada Tuan Kizashi?!" kata Asuma lirih, berusaha menghindari kemungkinan bahwa Kizashi mampu mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Memang itu kenyataannya, 'kan?!" kata Iruka tak terima disalahkan, "Kau pikir aku harus merangkai kebohongan seperti apa untuk kita jadikan alasan agar bisa terbebas dari setan cilik itu, hah?!"

"Tetapi tetap saja, pasti Nona akan dimarahi Tuan," kata Asuma dengan nada dan intonasi yang merendah.

Iruka memutar bola matanya, pertanda muak akan sifat sahabatnya, "Nah. Lihatlah. Mengapa setan kecil itu amat manja dan menjengkelkan. Karena setiap orang sepertinya memang memperlakukan dan memikirkannya seolah-olah ia pewaris tahta kerajaan Inggris!"

"Berhenti menyalahkannya, Iruka. Nona masih remaja, wajar jika ia masih bandel dan nakal."

"Oh, ya? Kenakalan remaja macam apa saat ia dengan sengaja menggantungkan bangkai ayam di kamar pelayan Hana malam itu?"

"Yah….," Asuma menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tak tahu harus memberikan penyangkalan apa lagi.

"Lagipula, tenang saja. Toh Tuan Kizashi tidak akan berani bahkan untuk menyentil ujung jarinya," kata Iruka memelan, menyadari bahwa Kizashi telah tampak kembali dari ujung koridor tempat ia menghilang semula.

Iruka dan Asuma kembali sedikit membungkuk hormat melihat pria paruh baya itu kembali berdiri di depan mereka.

"Aku tulus meminta maaf pada kalian, terutama kau, Asuma," ujar Kizashi lirih sembari tersenyum lemah dan memandang kedua orang calon mantan pegawainya itu dengan pandangan penuh rasa bersalah.

Asuma menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, Tuan. Tuan tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti in—"

"Tidak," potong Kizashi cepat, "Jika sudah sampai membuatmu terluka seperti ini sih, bagaimanapun sudah keterlaluan."

Asuma yang hendak memprotes, mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menunduk, merasa bersalah karena membuat pria yang ia hormati itu merasakan perasaan yang sama padanya.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari lelaki berkumis tipis itu sebelum tangan kanannya terulur, menampakkan dua buah amplop coklat muda ke arah dua pegawainya itu, "Tak seberapa. Bukan bermaksud untuk membeli harga diri kalian karena ulah putriku. Hanya saja ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku kepada pegawaiku."

Iruka tersenyum lemah, "Tuan, tidak perlu. Kami yang mengundurkan diri, jadi jangan rep—"

"Sudah kubilang, ini kewajibanku, Iruka," potong Kizashi sembari semakin mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah mereka, "Aku tulus."

Meski nampak ragu, pada akhirnya perlahan masing-masing tangan kanan mereka terulur dan menerima tanda terima kasih dari majikan mereka tersebut.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah berusaha untuk menjaga putriku." Ujar Kizashi tulus, membuat Asuma dan Iruka semakin merasa bersalah karena harus mengundurkan diri dan menyerah terhadap tugas mereka.

Iruka, sekali lagi membungkuk hormat, "Pengalaman yang berarti bagi kami, Tuan," jawabnya tegas, namun masih belum mampu memberikan pandangan pada sosok di depannya.

"Sampaikan salam dan maaf kami pada Nona, Tuan," ujar Asuma menambahi kalimat sahabatnya.

Kizashi hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum sebelum berujar, "Ya," secara perlahan.

Dan saat kedua orang di depannya telah pergi beranjak dari depannya, saat itu pula mereka telah secara resmi tidak terikat hubungan kerja apapun dengan Kizashi.

Dan saat itu pula Kizashi menghela nafas berat, memikirkan siapa lagi orang yang kira-kira bersedia menempati posisi yang ditinggalkan Asuma dan Iruka?

Masih adakah?

Sekali lagi helaan nafas berat terdengar, tapi kali ini mengiringi gerakannya yang melepas kacamatanya, "Sakura Haruno, awas kau," geramnya lirih sembari memijit-mijit keningnya yang semakin berkedut dari awal.

-oOo-

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Ayah! Mengapa kau tidak memercayaiku?!"

Sakura merasa amat frustasi dan jengkel. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini rasanya bagai hari tersial dalam sejarah enam belas tahun ia hidup di dunia ini. Pertama, jam wekernya lupa ia set malam sebelumnya untuk membangunkannya –dan oh, kenapa si pelayan teledor Kurenai itu tidak membangunkannya!

Sebagai akibat, ia terlambat ke sekolah dan terkena hukum berdiri di depan kelas selama satu periode pelajaran. Heh! Dasar guru Sarutobi. Apa ia lupa ia sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?! Sakura Haruno, anak dari Kizashi Haruno yang memiliki pengaruh kuat di perekonomian maupun politik negeri ini!

Dan ketiga, setelah ia bela-belain menyelinap kabur dari sekolah setelah mendapat info dari butik langganannya bahwa terdapat sepatu anggun nan mewah yang dilelang di sebuah gedung di pusat kota, ia harus mendapati bahwa sepatu itu telah terjual dengan harga seratus dua puluh ribu yen!

Dan apa? Setelah merasa kecewa berat dan pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan lemas dan lelah, ayahnya sudah menghadangnya di pintu bagai singa lapar dan membentak-bentaknya!

Huh!

Lagian, salahkan Asuma dan Iruka, yang sempat menghalangi niatnya kabur dan membuatnya terlambat dan kehilangan sepatu itu!

"Bukan salahmu bagaimana?!" Kizashi membentak dan memberi pelototan matanya, "Kau tahu, Asuma dan Iruka adalah pengawalmu yang keduapuluh enam dalam enam bulan ini! Dua puluh enam, Sakura! Dan kau tahu apa juga? Mereka semua mengundurkan diri dengan alasan yang sama, yaitu kenakalan dan kekeraskepalaanmu! Demi Tuhan, aku tak menyangka jika kau masih bisa menyangkal semua itu!"

Alih-alih mendengarkan, Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan dan menguap lebar sembari masih terus menggeser-geser _mouse_ dari laptopnya. Sebuah permainan tampak sedang ia mainkan dengan wajah bosan di depan laptop berwarna merah muda itu.

Dan tentu saja, sikapnya itu bagai menyiram bensin di api kemarahan Kizashi yang sejak awal telah berkobar.

"Sakura! Dengarkan ayah!"

Tak ada jawaban dan tak ada reaksi yang berarti bahkan sekedar menolehkan kepala untuk menatap sang ayah.

Dengan gemas, Kizashi lalu menutup layar laptop Sakura dengan sedikit bantingan, membuat putri semata wayangnya itu sontak mendongak menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Dengar, Haruno," Nah, jika yang disebutnya adalah nama keluarga mereka, maka Sakura paham bahwa Ayahnya sedang tak memberi ruang baginya untuk berargumen, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ujar Kizashi dengan suara lirih penuh penekanan, "Semua ini kulakukan demi dirimu, Sakura. Kau tahu siapa kau? Siapa saja yang tengah mengincar dirimu di luar sana untuk kepentingan mereka? Kau tahu apa keuntungan yang bisa mereka peroleh jika mereka memilikimu? Dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Ayah jika Ayah kehilanganmu?"

Sakura hanya terdiam. Saat melihat ke dalam bola mata ayahnya yang berwarna hijau _emerald_ itu, Sakura seolah tersedot dalam putaran waktu yang kembali ke masa lalu.

Enam bulan yang lalu... Peristiwa dimana ia nyaris diculik oleh suruhan saingan bisnis dan politis Ayahnya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika saat itu tidak ada Sasuke-kun yang bersamanya.

Dan mengingat itu, Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang nyeri yang terdapat dalam sini. Apa namanya? Menyesal?

Betapa bodoh dan keterlaluannya dia. Bertindak seolah dunia ini bagai dongeng dimana ia berperan sebagai putri yang senantiasa dipuja oleh rakyatnya. Tanpa sadar akan bahaya yang mengintai, tanpa peduli pada usaha Ayahnya yang berusaha melindunginya.

"A-aku...," suara itu terdengar bagai cicitan saat perasaan duka mulai menyergap di hatinya. Kepalanya menunduk, tak punya kuasa lagi untuk tegak menatap sang Ayah, "Aku tak tahu jika Asuma terluka."

Ah, dasar gadis manja dan keras kepala.

Kenapa kalimat yang keluar malah berbeda sama sekali dengan apa yang telah ia rangkai dalam hatinya?

'Maaf, Ayah,'

Entah, ia tidak ingat pernah ada seseorang yang mengajarinya untuk mengatakan kalimat tanda penyesalan tersebut.

-oOo-

Beberapa wanita yang kebetulan ada di tempat kejadian, langsung melirik dan menatap kagum saat pandangan tertumbuk pada warna perak itu. Beberapa bahkan telah memiliki pasangan, dan seolah terhipnotis bagai orang linglung, mereka terus saja menatapnya dan menghiraukan apa yang telah mereka punya.

Ah, wanita memang selalu suka pada barang dan apapun yang baru, bukan? Apalagi kalau 'yang baru' itu _high quality_ begini...

Bunyi dari lonceng ganda kuning keemasan yang tergantung di atas pintu itu, terdengar saat tangannya yang memakai _glove_ bewarna hitam membukanya. Seperti apa yang telah terjadi di luar, begitulah sejarah mengulang kisahnya. Para wanita memberi pandangan yang sama dan perhatian yang tidak berbeda.

Dan ia juga memberi respon yang sama, acuh seolah yang ada di hadapannya hanya lelaki berambut merah mudah keabu-abuan yang –ia lihat dan dapati, telah menantinya di bangku dekat jendela di depan sana.

Ah, jangan berpikiran yang bukan-bukan. Meski ia jarang terlihat dekat dengan wanita, bukan berarti bahwa Hatake Kakashi itu gay, lho.

"Yo, apa kabar?" sapanya kasual sembari menarik kursi berwarna putih tulang itu lalu mendudukinya, "Tak menyangka jika kau akan menghubungiku lebih cepat dari perkiraanku, heh? Kau tahu... Donasimu pada calon walikota tiga minggu lalu kupikir akan menyita perhatianmu untuk... yah, dua bulan ke depan."

Sedangkan sang lawan bicara hanya terkekeh kecil sembari menyeruput kopi yang setengah dingin di depannya itu. "Seperti biasa, kau nyerocos bahkan sebelum aku bicara, ya, Kakashi?" ujarnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya geli dan menaruh kembali cangkir itu di atas wadahnya semula, "Hah, dan kau benar. Masalah pemilu walikota itu benar-benar membuatku sempat frustasi."

"Sudah kubilang bahwa partai yang kau dukung itu tidak potensial, Kizashi," Kakashi menatap Kizashi dengan datar, "Tapi sudah kumaklumi sifatmu yang keras kepala itu."

Kizashi kembali tergelak kecil, "Meskipun aku tahu apa jawabanmu, tapi mencoba tidak akan membunuh, 'kan? Jadi, kau mau pesan apa? Aku traktir."

Tak ada suara Kakashi sebagai respon atas tawaran tersebut. Cukup dengan satu telunjuk kanannya yang menunjuk masker hitam yang dipakainya sudah menjadi jawaban yang jelas bagi Kizashi.

"Jangan-jangan benar dugaan Sakura kalau di balik masker itu, terdapat mulut monyong sepeti kuda," Kizashi kembali tergelak saat melihat raut sahabatnya itu tertekuk tanda tidak suka.

"Ayolah, katakan apa maumu. Kau tahu? Aku tidak mau lagi dikerjai oleh para mahasiswaku sendiri dengan menaruh penghapus papan di atas pintu saat aku terlambat datang. Kau tahu, harga diriku tercabik," potong Kakashi sembari mendramatisir dengan menaruh tangan kanannya di dada kirinya.

"Oke-oke. Meski aku tahu bahwa sekalipun aku tak mengajakmu bertemu, kau pasti akan tetap melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatmu terlambat minimal sepuluh menit, tapi ya sudahlah," Raut Kizashi yang semula tampak bersinar kini mulai mulai tampak muram, "Kau tahu, ini masalah putriku lagi."

Begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Kizashi, Kakashi sontak menegakkan badannya yang semula bersandar santai ke kursi, "Kenapa? Apa sainganmu melukainya lagi?"

Kizashi menggeleng, "Bukan, tapi kau tahu Asuma dan Iruka, 'kan? Mereka baru kurekrut dua minggu yang lalu, tapi sekarang aku harus mencari pegawai baru lagi."

Kakashi menyandarkan dagunya ke telapak tangan kirinya yang bersandar di meja, "Anakmu itu manja dan tidak bisa ditebak apa kenakalan apa yang akan dilakukannya."

"Aku sudah mendengar hal itu darimu sebelumnya dan dari semua mantan pengawal Sakura," Kizashi makin menekuk alis sendu saat mendengar kalimat Kakashi.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih saja begini? Kau tahu, memberi kail itu jauh lebih berharga dan berguna daripada memberi ikan."

"...," Kizashi menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Sepertinya kali ini ia akan terlambat mengajar lebih lama dari biasanya, "Lebih baik kau didik dia untuk lebih dewasa. Itu lebih berguna daripada memberinya pengawal."

"Menjadi dewasa itu tidak cukup untuk melindunginya dari bahaya. Anakku itu perempuan," bantah Kizashi kurang senang bahwa Kakashi secara tak langsung menyalahkan caranya mengurus putri semata wayangnya.

"Setidaknya dengan menjadi dewasa, untuk pertama kalinya kau bisa mempertahankan pegawaimu lebih lama dari sebulan."

"..."

"..."

"Entahlah," Kizashi menghela nafas berat sembari menyangga dahinya dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang bertumpu di meja. Raut frustasi campur bingung tampak jelas di wajah putihnya, "Entahlah Kakashi. Entahlah. Mungkin aku orang tua yang buruk. Entahlah," Kizashi terus menggumamkan kata-kata pesimis dan nyaris putus asa. Ia seperti telah tenggelam dalam dunia dan pikirannya sendiri, melupakan Kakashi yang masih duduk di depannya.

Kakashi menghela nafas berat. Oh, andai saja lelaki di depannya ini bukanlah teman lamanya yang dahulu pernah membantunya saat kesulitan...

"Aku tidak berjanji tapi...," Kakashi menunggu untuk menatap mata Kizashi yang kini telah menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihatnya, "Akan kuusahakan untuk berbuat sesuatu untuk membantumu."

Yah, mungkin sekaranglah saatnya norma untuk membalas budi itu datang padanya.

-oOo-

Pagi itu matahari bersinar cerah. Musim semi baru saja membuka mata. Harumnya embun yang membasahi tanah dan tetumbuhan terasa menyegarkan paru-paru saat kau menghirupnya. Oh ya, tak lupa dengan suara-suara cicitan burung-burung di pepohonan sekitar.

Setting tempat adalah SMA Haruno, sebuah SMA swasta yang cukup terkenal di seantero Jepang. Sesuai dengan namanya, kalian pasti tahu siapa pemilik SMA yang bulan kemarin beberapa muridnya baru saja menyabet medali emas dari lomba sains tingkat murid SMA se-Jepang. Oh, pintar-pintar? Tentu saja. Yang merasa nilai akhir SMP-nya di bawah standar, silahkan mundur teratur.

Ah ya, jangan lupakan soal fakta mengenai biaya. Meski SMA ini setiap tahunnya tak segan-segan mengucurkan dana besar untuk beasiswa, tapi tentu saja masih susah. Karena syarat untuk mendapat beasiswa itupun kau harus menjadi juara pertama di kelas. Dan bisa kau bayangkan betapa ketatnya persaingan menyabet titel itu dengan kompetitor yang sama hebatnya.

Ah, kembali lagi.

Pagi ini nampak begitu cerah dan ceria. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam lebih lima belas menit, tapi halaman sekolah telah nampak ramai dengan kumpulan murid-murid yang menuju kelas masing-masing. Canda dan tawa saling terlempar disana-sini. Obrolan-obrolan dari yang serius semacam kondisi politik di Jepang, hingga gosip tak penting mengenai selebritis, terucapkan di sana-sini.

Pokoknya ramai.

Tapi keramaian itu sontak terhenti saat terdengar suara deruman dari arah gerbang sana.

Bagai sebuah drama remaja yang penuh dramatisasi di ceritanya, para murid itu menoleh ke arah asal suara. Dan sontak mereka membelalak hingga andai bisa, mata mereka akan meloncat keluar dari kelopaknya.

Oh, siapa yang tidak demikian jika di depan matanya terdapat sebuah Bugatti Veyron sedang melaju dengan semua kemewahannya? Mengapa ada mobil semewah dan semahal itu ada di sekolah ini? Seumur-umur, paling banter mobil bagus yang pernah masuk kawasan ini paling golongan Ferrari atau Limosine. Tapi ini...

Di lapangan parkir khusus siswa, mobil itu berhenti. Makin tersontak dan terpakulah yang lain mendapati kenyataan itu. Siapakah kira-kira murid yang mengemudikannya? Murid barukah?

Pintu mobil itu terbuka. Angin berhembus lirih dan seolah-olah waktu berjalan melambatkan diri. Pandangan mata masih belum teralih. Mulut yang setengah membuka terkejut, belum juga menutup kembali.

Ya, semua penuh dramatisasi.

Tapi begitu melihat ada semburat warna merah muda yang menyembul keluar dari dalam mobil itu, semua terjawab sudah.

Sakura keluar dari mobil teranyar dan termahal di pasaran dunia tahun terkini itu, yang baru dibelinya tepat dua hari yang lalu. Setelah menekan tombol alarm pada kunci mobil berwarna hitam metalik itu, ia kemudian berbalik dan mulai melangkah.

Semua mata masih memandangnya, seolah-olah para pemilik mata itu tengah terhipnotis oleh pemandangan di depannya. Bukan, Sakura bukanlah murid baru di sekolah yang didirikan Ayahnya itu. Namun tetap saja, Bugatti Veyron itu membuat pandangan mereka kini tertumbuk antara Sakura dan mobil barunya.

Sakura melangkah dengan ceria, sesekali melompat-lompat kecil dengan riang. Sebuah tas selempang berwarna merah muda, tampak terayun-ayun ringan dari tangan kirinya.

"Hai, Shion-chan!" Ia melambaikan tangan dengan riang ke arah seorang gadis.

"Oh, Ryuu-kun, terimakasih atas pujiannya di sms kemarin, ya!"

"Ohayou juga untukmu, Hana-chan!"

"Ah, maaf tak sempat membalas emailmu waktu itu, Shirou-kun!"

Sakura Haruno. Putri dan pewaris tunggal dari keluarga besar Haruno.

Seorang gadis remaja yang seolah hidupnya bagai dongeng yang menjadi kenyataan.

Cantik. Kaya. Punya banyak teman. Manis. Ceria. Nyaris _mary sue_. Tapi siapa yang bisa menyalahkan kenyataan? Toh memang seperti itulah dia.

"Jidat!"

Sakura menoleh dan seketika mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah berkacak pinggang di koridor sana.

"Hai, Ino," Sakura melambaikan tangannya riang dan menghampiri Ino, "Wah, tumben kau berangkat pagi sekali."

Gadis yang bernama Ino itu memutar bola matanya, "Hei, kalimat itu berlaku juga untukmu, tahu?!" Ino kemudian sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penuh tanya, "Lagipula... Apa-apaan itu? Mobil baru lagi? Ferrari Enzo-mu sudah masuk gudang?"

Sakura tertawa sembari melirik ke arah di mana mobilnya berada. Di sekitar mobil itu, telah terdapat murid-murid sekolahnya yang dengan katroknya, tengah mengerubuti mobil itu.

"Ah, ini hadiah dari Ayah, kok," Sakura kembali menatap Ino sembari tersenyum lebar, "Karena kau tahu apa? Karena aku telah tidak terlambat masuk sekolah selama dua minggu berturut-turut! Yay!"

Sakura tersenyum lebar sembari mengacungkan jari kanannya, membentuk tanda peace. Sedangkan Ino melengos, "Hadiah untuk alasan macam apa itu?"

"Hei! Dasar kau. Susah tahu, bagiku untuk tidak bangun telat!" ujar Sakura sembari merengut.

Ino mendesis, merasa sedikit terganggu dengan sikap kekanakan dari sahabat lamanya itu. Tak peduli sudah berapa lama mereka bersahabat, tetapi entah mengapa terkadang ia merasa sensi saja dengan gadis di depannya ini.

Cemburu terhadap kehidupan Sakura yang sempurna?

Mendapat pemikiran seperti itu, Ino menggeleng lirih, berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran itu dari otaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sendiri? Mana Asuma dan Iruka?" tanya Ino memulai pembicaraan kembali, berusaha menyingkirkan apa yang barusan dipikirkannya, "Kasihan, kudengar si Asuma kemarin kakinya terkilir saat berusaha mencegahmu kabur," ujar Ino sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mereka, berusaha mendapati dua figur familiar yang biasanya ngintil sahabatnya kemana-mana.

"Mereka sudah dipecat," ujar Sakura santai dan wajar.

Ucapan Sakura, sontak membuat kepala Ino bergerak cepat dan menatap warna emerald itu dengan terkejut, "LAGI?!"

"Hah?"

"Apanya yang 'hah', Jidat?!" tanya Ino dengan nada tak percaya, "Tiga minggu yang lalu si Ibiki mengundurkan diri juga. Satu bulan tiga minggu yang lalu si Kabuto malah menghilang begitu saja. Dan bagaimana dengan yang lain?! Dan apa-apaan ekspresi ini?" Ino menunjuk ujung hidung Sakura, "Kau sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, ya?"

Dengan sewot, Sakura menepis telunjuk Ino dari hidungnya, "Kenapa kau yang sewot? Sudah cukup aku diceramahi Ayahku, aku tak mau mendengar ceramah lagi pagi-pagi begini, APALAGI darimu," ujar Sakura sembari cemberut kesal.

Ino menghela nafas berat, "Kau ini... Benar-benar ya...," gumamnya lirih, "Lalu siapa lagi yang menjadi pengawal barumu, heh, Nona Putri?"

Sakura mengendikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Lagipula aku tak begitu perlu, aku sudah mampu menjaga diriku sendiri, kok."

"Apa?!" sahut Ino keras, "Lantas mengapa kau sempat diculik oleh saingan bisnis Ayahmu waktu itu?!"

"Itu karena mereka membiusku saja! Coba kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah mampu melawannya," jawab Sakura yakin sembari mulai melangkah menjauh, "Lagipulaaa... Salahkan saja Asuma dan Iruka yang telat menjemputku ke sekolah! Rasain sekarang dipecat!"

Ino Cuma menggelengkan kepala heran menatap sahabatnya yang masih terus mengoceh mengenai kualitas kerja mantan pengawalnya itu.

"Setidaknya sedikitlah merasa menyesal," ujar Ino ketika ia mulai menyejajari langkah sahabatnya, "Semua orang yang sayang sama nyawa pasti juga akan undur diri dari pekerjaan menjadi pengawalm—"

Ucapan Ino terhenti begitu lengannya ditarik paksa oleh Sakura hingga mereka kini menepi di tembok di tikungan koridor.

"Apa sih?" tanya Ino heran.

Sakura menoleh menatapnya.

Dan Ino harus menelan ludah saat terdapat seringaian yang jauh dari image inosen dan childish yang selalu ditampakkannya, "Waktunya balas dendam."

Belum juga Ino mengerti apa maksud Sakura, tiba-tiba gadis berambut merah muda unik itu telah menjulurkan kaki kirinya ke depan.

BRUKH.

Suara debuman khas benda jatuh terdengar mengikuti tersungkurnya seseorang di depan kaki Haruno muda itu.

"Heh," Sakura menyeringai kecil, menatap rendah sembari melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, "Rasain," gumamnya lirih.

Sedangkan objek yang menjadi pandangan Sakura dan Ino perlahan mulai bangkit. Mengelus-elus sebentar telapak tangan kanannya yang terlihat tergores permukaan kasar lantai, untuk kemudian memungut beberapa buku yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

Dan tanpa berbicara atau sedikitpun menoleh, orang itu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Kali ini sambil menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni tebal yang menutupi ekspresinya. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat buku-buku di dadanya, sembari kedua kakinya melangkah agak terburu-buru seolah dikejar sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Ino sepeninggal orang tadi.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras, hingga beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh di sekitar dahinya terhembus pelan, "Cewek aneh dan nyentrik yang suka caper terhadap guru," gumamnya sembari berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi, "Pantas mendapatkan itu, Hyuuga Hinata."

-oOo-

Kakashi melangkah pelan menyusuri koridor lantai dua fakultas. Sesekali tangan kirinya mengelus lirih pelipis kirinya yang terlihat berwarna biru lebam dan memar.

Hah, sudah ia duga, pasti para mahasiswanya tidak akan membiarkannya masuk kelas dengan damai tanpa perlu untuk memberinya sedikit 'kejutan' karena terlambat nyaris... 1 jam.

Berbicara tentang keterlambatannya, dosen mata kuliah etika kedokteran itu seketika menghela nafas, teringat akan alasan mengapa ia terlambat.

Kizashi dan putri tunggalnya.

Mungkin terdengar alasan yang sepele karena itu toh, bukan keluarga kandungnya. Terlebih, harusnya Kizashi mampu mengatasi problem keluarganya sendiri. Jikapun tidak, mengapa tidak konsultasi ke psikolog atau siapapun yang lebih ahli dan pengalaman di bidang permasalahannya itu?

Bukan seorang dosen Fakultas Kedokteran seperti dirinya.

Tapi bagamanapun juga, Kizashi tak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya, 'kan? Menjadi seorang single parent tidaklah mudah. Ia harus kehilangan istrinya semenjak putri tunggalnya lahir. Tak heran jika ia sangat menyayangi dan memanjakan Sakura, karena memang Sakura adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya, dan satu-satunya bukti hidup bahwa dulu pernah terjalin kisah cinta antara dirinya dan istrinya. Lagipula, bukankah memang keinginan semua orang tua untuk membahagiakan anaknya? Sekalipun sadar atau tidak bahwa jalan yang ditempuh untuk itu sedikit keliru...

Ah, memikirkan apa Kakashi ini. Darimana dia bisa menilai Kizashi keliru dan sebagainya sedangkan ia pun tak punya pengalaman sama sekali dalam hal ini?

Hm, lagipula, ia terlanjur berjanji pada sahabat masa kuliahnya itu untuk membantunya.

Tapi bagaimana?

"Mendokusai...," ujarnya lirih, lebih mengarahkan kata itu kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada Kizashi.

JLEB!

Sontak Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia mendengar suara itu.

JLEB!

Terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih keras tanpa ada suara langkah kakinya yang sempat terdengar di koridor yang sepi ini.

JLEB!

Kakashi menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sepertinya dari dalam sebuah pintu berwarna coklat tua yang ada tepat di sampingnya.

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda heran.

Bukankah ini ruang klub karate?

Perlahan, ia memegang dan memutar kenop pintu itu. Tak dikunci. Sehingga ia dapat dengan mudah sedikit membukanya perlahan.

Ia melongokkan sedikit kepalanya ke dalam, bermaksud untuk melihat apa sebenarnya yang tengah terjadi di dalam sana.

JLEB!

"HOAH!"

Sontak ia melangkah mundur saat sebuah panah dart mendarat di tembok dekat pintu, tepat di posisi di mana kepalanya tadi barusan melongok ke dalam.

Jantung Kakashi berdegup kencang sembari satu tetes keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Pandangan matanya mengarah ke depan, menangkap warna merah terang saat pintu coklat itu telah membuka sempurna akibat kekagetannya barusan.

Di sana, di depan papan dart yang telah tertancapi beberapa panah kecil, berdiri seseorang yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan raut tidak suka.

"_Ne_, _Sensei_? Kupikir kau membaca tulisan di kertas yang tertempel di pintu bahwa selain anggota, dilarang masuk?"

Demi Tuhan! Kakashi hanya sedikit melongokkan kepala!

-oOo-

* * *

Saya ga bisa update cepet. Huiks :'(

**Comments and criticisms are wholeheartedly appreciated**

Thank You

Yukeh ketjeh


	2. II: Prince with White Horse

**Sorry telat update. RL akhir-akhir ini begitu rumit dan sering membuat saya berteriak "AARRGHH!" dan untungnya, saya masih sempet ingat bahwa saya ada tanggungan fic dan menyicil untuk mengerjakannya :'D**

* * *

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

I don't own the Picture

Pairing: SasoSaku, other slight pairings included

Warning: AU, OOC, drama, nyinet, dan warning lain-lain aja deh, ye /mendadakpusing/ Dan catat**: super duper mega ultra annoying and antagonistic Sakura**

Happy reading~

* * *

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang patut dicatat oleh sejarah kehidupan manusia, terutama oleh seluruh sivitas akademika Universitas Tokyo, khususnya mereka yang tergolong dalam warga Fakultas Kedokteran.

Mengapa? Ah, semua nyaris sama. Musim masih menginjak musim semi. Matahari masih bersinar cerah dan hangat. Dedaunan pun masih tampak segar menghijau. Dan para mahasiswa dan dosen tampak mulai berdatangan, silih berganti menghiasi jalanan kampus saat mereka hendak menuju kelas.

Tapi ada satu hal yang berbeda. Satu hal yang sangat berbeda, hingga semua orang tak pernah membayangkan bahwa pagi seperti ini akan pernah muncul dalam sejarah.

Hal yang membuat para dosen, karyawan, maupun mahasiswa tercengang adalah saat pandangan mereka menatap sosok Dosen Kakashi pukul enam pagi kurang sepuluh menit!

Artinya, alih-alih terlambat satu jam seperti hari kemarin, sekarang Dosen itu malah datang lebih awal satu jam lima sepuluh menit! Olala~

Dan dosen muda yang sedang menjadi perhatian itu kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya di area perpustakaan. Oh, tak bisa terjelaskan ekspresi para pegawai perpustakaan saat mendapati bahwa pengunjung kedua mereka di pagi itu adalah Dosen yang terkenal dengan masker hitamnya itu.

Pengunjung kedua? Yap! Si pengunjung pertama itulah yang kini menjadi alasan mengapa sang Dosen repot-repot datang ke kampus sepagi ini dan celingak-celinguk macam mahasiswa baru yang tak tahu arah kampus.

Kepala peraknya menoleh kesana-kemari, sejenak menengok ke setiap ruangan yang ada. Sesekali pula ia akan tersenyum dan menjawab sopan sapaan dari para karyawan perpustakaan, di mana sebagian di antara mereka –terutama para karyawan gadis- akan langsung merona mendapat respon dari sang Dosen idola.

Beberapa saat kemudian, senyum lega dan penuh kemenangan tampak jelas di raut wajahnya sekalipun mulut itu masih tersembunyi di balik masker dan menjadi rahasia Tuhan dan dirinya. Ia segera melangkah mendekati ruangan yang ia tatap dan membuat senyum itu hadir di wajahnya.

Sudah ia duga, pasti si pengunjung pertama perpustakaan ini adalah orang yang kini menjadi alasannya untuk rela bangun pukul empat pagi, satu jam lebih awal dari biasanya.

Hah, harusnya dicatat di _World Record_, nih.

"_Yare, yare_," gumamnya lirih sembari membuka pintu kaca dari ruangan yang bernama Koleksi Umum itu, "Sebagai dosen, aku bangga punya mahasiswa sepertimu."

Tak ada respon, tapi bukan berarti pemuda yang tengah menekuni sebuah buku tebal di depannya itu tidak mendengar sama sekali ucapannya, bukan?

Untuk itulah, Kakash mengoptimiskan pikiran dan berjalan mendekati bangku yang berada tepat di seberang meja di depan mahasiswa itu.

Bunyi gesekan antara kayu dan lantai terdengar sekilas saat Kakashi menarik kursi itu, lalu mendudukinya, "Tak heran jika semester lalu kau menjadi mahasiswa berprestasi?"

Kakashi tersenyum, mencoba memasang wajah dan berucap ramah.

Namun hanya jangkrik pagi hari (?) yang meresponnya.

Tetapi, jangan panggil dia Kakashi jika dia sudah menyerah hanya gara-gara dicuekin ama mahasiswanya.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Kemarin aku melihatmu di pusat perbelanjaan di kota. Hahaha... kau bersama siapa waktu itu, hayooo?" ujar Kakashi sembari tertawa kecil, tetapi di dalam hati meratapi betapa OOCnya dirinya kini menjadi. Sungguh, bualan macam itu? Kemarin bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak keluar rumah sesampai di apartemennya!

Tapi dia hanya berharap bahwa mahasiswanya itu akan terpancing oleh ucapannya dan setidaknya, merespon ucapannya itu dengan penyangkalan bahwa ia kemarin tidak berada di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Ayolah," akhirnya si mahasiswa, seperti harapan Kakashi, mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di depannya, lalu menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan malas, menambah kesan sayu di mata coklatnya semakin terlihat jelas, "Apa maumu?"

Errr... bukan seratus persen sama dengan respon yang dibayangkan Kakashi, sih. Tapi tak apalah, sudah untung ia akhirnya mendapat perhatian, meskipun perhatiannya itu bentuk ekspresi dari perasaan kesal.

"Aku?" Kakashi sedikit membelalakkan matanya dan menunjuk hidungnya sendiri, pura-pura terkejut, "Tak ada. Hei, aku ini Dosen Walimu, tauk. Haruskah aku perlu ijin untuk berbincang dengan mahasiswaku sendiri?"

Pemuda di depannya itu mendengus sembari menyeringai, "Sebagai Dosen Wali dan Wakil Dekan Tiga, kupikir kau masih punya banyak urusan daripada sekedar ngobrol dengan mahasiswamu? Heh. Lagipula apa-apaan ini?" pemuda itu melihat jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Kuharap kau tidak salah membaca jam di rumahmu."

Kakashi tertawa kecil sembari menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sengaja datang sepagi ini untuk menemuimu, kok."

"Hah," pemuda itu menghela nafas keras sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang didudukinya, "Akhirnya kau mengaku bahwa ada maksud lain dari semua ini."

"Hahaha... Begitulah," Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk, "Aku memiliki sebuah penawaran bagus untukmu."

"Aku tidak berniat menjadi asistenmu. Menyerahlah," potongnya cepat.

"Ck! Selalu berkesimpulan cepat, ya, kau ini?" komentar Kakashi, "Meski sesungguhnya aku masih menginginkan penawaran itu sih... Tetapi ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan hal itu."

Pemuda itu tidak memberi respon verbal. Hanya bahasa tubuhnya yang tak berubahlah yang menandakan bahwa ia menyuruh Dosennya itu agar sesegera mungkin mengatakan apa keperluannya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dengan kesibukannya semula. Tak habis pikir, Dosen macam apa dia? Suka terlambat, dan sekarang tiba-tiba keluyuran pagi-pagi di perpustakaan hanya untuk berbincang dengannya?

Melihat bahwa lawan bicaranya hanya terdiam sembari menatap dengan pandangan tanpa ketertarikan akan apapun yang hendak dikatakannya, Kakashi pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Dan agar tidak membuat mahasiswanya itu terganggu lebih jauh lagi dari ini, maka ia memutuskan untuk _to the point_ saja.

Kakashi menatap kedua bola coklat ebony itu dalam-dalam sebelum berbicara dengan nada serius, "Kau mau bekerja sebagai seorang pengawal pribadi, Sasori?"

-oOo-

Pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana hitamnya. Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada badan pintu kemudi mobil Mercedez Benz LSR berwarna jingga miliknya. Membuat dirinya makin menjadi pusat perhatian dari para manusia yang berseliweran di sekitarnya.

Ayolah, tentu saja.

Pemandangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang –seperti anugrah Tuhan- tiba-tiba muncul di sekolah mereka saja sudah membuat keributan kecil dari para gadis yang berteriak gemas dan kagum terhadapnya. Apalagi jika ditambah dengan pose menawannya yang bersandar keren di mobil yang tak kalah beken dari dirinya itu.

Ah, jika sudah begitu, cowok normalpun bisa menjadi _gay_ karenanya.

Oops. Becanda. Para cowok hanya melirik iri campur kagum pada dirinya yang mampu memiliki mobil sekeren itu, ditambah mampu dan selalu mampu, untuk merebut perhatian setiap gadis yang pandangannya _nemplok_ padanya.

Sasuke melirik jam tangan berwarna putih di pergelangan tangannya. Kedua jarum utamanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah berada di sini selama tiga puluh tujuh menit.

Tiga puluh tujuh menit. Tentu saja waktu yang lama baginya. Apalagi jika hanya dihabiskan hanya dengan berdiri layaknya sebongkah arca jaman prasejarah tanpa melakukan apapun di depan gerbang sekolah elit ini.

Ia melakukan semua ini untuk menunggu seseorang. Dan kesalnya, seseorang yang ia tunggu belum muncul juga.

Warna _pink_ itu belum tampak juga.

Namun, barulah saat Sasuke telah mengeluarkan HP nya dari saku jasnya, ia melihat semburat _pink_ di antara kumpulan kepala manusia di depan sana.

Akhirnya, semua penantian ini akan berakhir.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum. Ah, jangan bayangkan senyum lebar lima jari yang mampu menampilkan deretan gigi rapinya bak bintang iklan pasta gigi. Hanya senyum samar. Sangaaaaatttt samar dan tipis. Oh, dan jangan lupakan betapa sebentar.

Tidak niat tersenyum, ya?

Namun hanya dengan itu, cukup membuat para gadis yang –entah bagaimana- sempat melihat senyuman itu, mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipi mereka.

"Maaf, aku masih ada urusan dengan Kepala Sekolah," ujar Sakura yang tiba-tiba memasang wajah cemberut begitu ia sampai di depan pemuda berambut hitam kebiru-an itu, "Aku kena marah lagi. Masak rokku ini dikatain terlalu pendek lagi? Demi Tuhan! Tidak sadarkah dia bahwa aku sudah rela memanjangkannya satu sentimeter dari awalnya?!"

Sasuke hanya _sweatdropped_ mendengarnya.

Ia menurunkan pandangannya ke arah rok berwarna merah kotak-kotak dengan garis-garis hitam di tepi pola kotak-kotak itu.

Hah, melihatnya, Sasuke justru merasa aneh jika Kepala Sekolah mendiamkannya dan tidak memberi sanksi apapun, siapapun sebenarnya gadis di depannya ini.

"Huh, sialan. Awas saja, nanti kuadukan ke Ayah. Biar dipecat saja sekalian dia!" umpat Sakura kesal sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada, tanpa sadar tenggelam dalam amarahnya sendiri dan terus mengomel tanpa menyadari lagi kehadiran Sasuke di depannya.

Merasa eksistensinya mulai terlupakan, Sasuke berdehem, sukses mengembalikan perhatian si gadis pada dirinya kembali, "Ayo pulang? Kau sengaja tidak membawa mobilmu kali ini agar aku bisa menjemputmu, 'kan?"

Sakura yang sedang melepas _blazer_ hitam yang merangkapi kemeja putih dan dasi merahnya, menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar, "Ah, tapi lebih dahulu ikut aku ke salon, yaaa? Kau tahu, aku membutuhkan _spa_ karena akhir-akhir ini Ayah sering memarahiku," ujarnya sembari memasang pandangan memelas terbaik dan terimut miliknya.

Siapapun yang melihatnya, terutama kaum Adam, harusnya dan wajarnya, akan merona merah kedua pipi mereka.

Namun sang Uchiha hanya tersenyum singkat dan samar.

Dengan kedua pipi yang masih nampak pucat.

"Masuklah," ujarnya datar sembari berbalik dan membukakan pintu samping kemudi. Dengan gaya seorang pria terhormat dan sopan, ia menahan pintu mobil itu agar tetap terbuka dan menunggu si gadis berambut merah muda untuk masuk ke dalam.

Begitu pintu itu kembali ia tutup kembali, wajah yang datar dengan kulit pucat itu terlihat semakin dingin.

Semakin datar.

Dan seolah semakin jauh dari kata berperasaan.

Gadis itu berpikir bahwa ia rela dan senang melakukan semua ini?

Kedua mata berwarna onyx itu semakin menatap tajam pada apa yang berada di balik kaca gelap pintu mobil di depannya.

Dia pikir ia tidak ada urusan lain di kantornya hingga memperlakukannya bagai supir antar-jemput pribadinya begini?

Mulut itu terbungkam rapat tanpa ada sepatah senyumpun, walau hanya samar.

Dan apa? Menunggui dia _spa_ di salon?

Dan tubuh tegap itu berbalik, memutari depan mobilnya untuk membuka pintu kemudi mobilnya.

Dasar gadis _naive_!

"Kita jalan sekarang, oke?" ujarnya sembari tersenyum tipis ke arah pewaris tunggal Haruno Corp.

Hm, hanya satu fakta tersebut tentang gadis itulah alasan mengapa saat ini ia sudi membiarkan kursi mobilnya diduduki oleh gadis berambut aneh itu.

-oOo-

Kakashi menatap kedua bola coklat _ebony_ itu dalam-dalam sebelum berbicara dengan nada serius, "Kau mau bekerja sebagai seorang pengawal pribadi, Sasori?"

Sasori menatap kedua mata Dosen Walinya tersebut dengan pandangan yang pantas diberikan oleh seorang dokter jiwa yang tengah menganalisis kesehatan mental pasiennya.

Pengawal?

Awalnya, Sasori yakin bahwa hal ini adalah salah satu guyonan garing dari Kakashi yang dari awal tingkat _sense of humor-_nya menyedihkan. Well, meski _sense of humor_ Sasori tidak setinggi dan sehebat Eddy Murphi, tetapi ayolah, apa yang membuat dosen muda itu berpikir untuk mengatakan hal itu pada Sasori?

Sasori kan mahasiswa kedokteran, bukan mahasiswa akademik kemiliteran.

Namun, keyakinan bahwa Kakashi hanya becanda langsung ia hapus dari pemikirannya karena tidak mungkin dosennya yang suka telat itu rela bangun pagi-pagi dan datang ke kampus hanya untuk membuatnya tertawa.

Untuk itu, Sasori memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sembari bertanya, "Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba datang padaku dan mengatakan hal ini?"

Sejenak, Kakashi tampak terbelalak. Lalu pria itu menempulkan telunjuk kanannya ke arah dahinya, memasang pose berpikir sembari melirik ke atas, "Ah, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ini karena beberapa waktu yang lalu kudengar ada salah satu mahasiswaku yang berencana ingin magang ke klinik kampus karena keadaan ekonomi keluarganya akhir-akhir ini memburuk dan–"

"Tak perlu untuk sarkatis begitu, Sensei," Sasori mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan dosennya, "Lagipula, aku ingin magang ke klinik, atau setidaknya ke sebuah tempat yang berhubungan dengan kesehatan, bukannya menjadi seseorang yang jago silat dan tembak-menembak."

"Sasori, Sasori," Kakashi tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kesal dan terganggu dari muridnya itu, "Cobalah lihat semua dari tujuan kamu mau magang. Pasti karena uang, 'kan? Dan di sini, aku punya penawaran bagus yang bisa memberimu imbalan yang jauh lebih besar dari yang ditawarkan seandainya kau magang di klinik. Percayalah, tugasnya (kuharap) tidak berat, kok," kata Kakashi sembari memblokir ingatan otaknya tentang fakta apa yang terjadi pada Asuma, Iruka, dan dua puluh empat pengawal putri sahabatnya.

Hah, terkadang menjadi tak terlalu jujur itu memang diperlukan.

Sejenak, Sasori tampak terdiam sembari mengawasi permukaan meja buku tebal yang masih terbuka di depannya. Namun, siapapun tahu bahwa pemikiran cowok itu tidak sedang tertuju pada buku wajib mahasiswa kedokteran tersebut.

Memang, mungkin benar apa yang diucapkan Kakashi. Ia memang tengah membutuhkan uang. Kuliah di sebuah universitas elit, ditambah di jurusan yang eksklusif seperti ini, telah ia ketahui dari awal bahwa akan mengandung banyak konsekuensi, terutama biaya dan waktu.

Dan kini, ia harus menghadapi konsekuensi yang pertama tersebut semenjak usaha Ibunya mengalami penurunan, ditambah adik bungsunya yang mulai menginjak kelas satu SMA dan persiapan kuliah untuk adik keduanya.

Dan ia, sebagai anak lelaki tertua, tidakkah sewajarnya jika menjadi tulang punggung keluarga? Setidaknya, dia tidak lagi merepotkan dalam hal biaya kuliah dan bisa membiayai semuanya sendiri, 'kan?

Dan di sinilah ia. Duduk di depan dosennya yang tengah memberi penawaran menggiurkan. Tentu saja ia tahu jika imbalan atas pekerjaannya nanti akan jauh lebih menguntungkan daripada sekedar magang di klinik kampusnya. Karena ayolah, jika bukan konglomerat yang hartanya berlebih, untuk apa orang itu menyewa seorang pengawal?

Tetapi...

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan senjata," ujar Sasori akhirnya dengan ragu, bahkan ia tidak mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap kedua mata dosennya yang kini terlihat berbinar bahagia, "Setidaknya, aku tak mau."

"Oh, tenang. Tenang saja, Sasori," ujar si dosen dengan mengibas-kibaskan tangan kirinya, "Bukankah kau adalah anggota klub karate, huh? Sudah berapa piala emas dan perak yang kau persembahkan pada universitas ini? Itu sudah menjadi modal yang berarti, kok."

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menatap dosennya dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa, "Kemampuan fisikku tidak sehebat itu. Aku biasa menggunakannya hanya untuk pertandingan, bukan berkelahi untuk melindungi keselamatan seseorang."

"_Yare-yare_, bukankah itu tujuan didirikannya olahraga karate? Untuk perlindungan, 'kan?"

"Lebih tepatnya _self-defense_. Aku tak biasa menggunakannya saat ada orang lain yang harus kujaga."

"Oh, kau juga bisa membidik papan _dart_ dengan baik, 'kan?"

"Haruskah, jika orang yang harus kulindungi nanti diserang kelompok Yakuza, aku harus melawan mereka dengan sebuah panah _dart_?"

"Tak perlu sarkatis, seperti yang kau bilang. Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku."

"Dan kau tahu bahwa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tak bisa menggunakan senjata."

"Kau bisa. Hanya kau tak mau."

"Itu ilegal. Aku tak mau membunuh orang."

"Jika memang terpaksa, tak masalah. Hukumanmu akan lebih ringan," Kakashi tersenyum, namun senyumannya memudar saat mendapat pelototan dari mahasiswa semester empat tersebut, "Maksudku, soal urusan perlindungan hukum, kau tak perlu cemas. Orang yang akan mempekerjakanmu ini punya kendali politik yang besar di negeri ini."

"Begitu?" Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jika memang dia sehebat itu, lalu mengapa dia harus repot-repot mempekerjakan pengawal amatiran yang merupakan seorang mahasiswa kedokteran sepertiku?"

Skak mat. Kakashi terdiam.

Tak mungkin, 'kan, dia bilang bahwa, 'Karena tak ada lagi yang mau berurusan dengan orang yang akan kau lindungi nanti'.

"O-oh, itu karena ayah dari orang yang akan kau lindungi itu adalah teman baikku. Lagipula... tidak bisakah kau anggap bahwa aku melakukan semua ini untuk menolongmu dari kesulitanmu, Sasori?" ujar Kakashi sedikit desperet meladeni debat dengan mahasiswanya ini.

"Itu tidak masuk akal," jawab Sasori dengan antuasias yang memudar dari pandangannya, "Hanya karena kau sahabatnya, dia mau mempekerjakanku?"

Kakashi menghela nafas menyadari bahwa posisinya makin terpojok, "Begini saja. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau tengah mengalami kesulitan. Aku menolongmu. Ada penawaran bagus. Jadi, cobalah untuk mencobanya, oke?" jelas Kakashi sabar. Ia langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya begitu melihat mahasiswanya itu membuka mulut, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, "Temui saja sahabatku dulu. Kau bisa mendapat jawaban dari apapun kecurigaanmu terhadap penawaran ini. Setelah itu, kau bisa memutuskan untuk menerima atau menolak. Aku tidak akan memaksa."

Kakashi terdiam, mengamati ekspresi dari pemuda berambut merah yang ada di depannya. Dari raut wajahnya, Kakashi tahu bahwa mahasiswa kebanggannya itu tengah menganalisis semua fakta yang ada dan apapun yang telah didengarnya.

Benar-benar bocah yang teliti dan cermat.

Kakashi mengambil HP Sasori yang tergeletak di samping buku tebal yang ada di depannya. Tanpa menunggu izin Sasori, ia segera menekan beberapa tombol yang ada di _keypad_ sana.

"Telpon saja kalau perlu. Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi," katanya sembari mengembalikan HP berwarna _silver_ itu pada pemiliknya.

Sasori menunduk, melihat HP yang tergeletak kembali di meja di depannya. Di layarnya, telah terdapat beberapa nomor yang belum tersimpan di memori HP-nya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sebentar lagi masuk, aku tidak mau mendapat kecaman dan kutukan lagi dari mahasiswaku," ujar Kakashi lemah mengingat kejadian kemarin di mana ia nyaris mendapat sumpah serapah dari mahasiswanya saat ia datang sepuluh menit sebelum bel tanda kuliah berakhir, "Hah... Harga diriku sepertinya telah hilang."

Sasori mengacuhkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan dosennya. Ia bahkan tak memberi respon saat dosennya itu menepuk pundaknya, tanda bahwa ia pamit untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan ini duluan.

Pandangannya masih tertuju pada layar HP-nya. Sedangkan otaknya masih terfokus pada isi dari pembicaraan yang baru saja berlangsung antara dirinya dan dosen walinya.

Sasori menghela nafas keras sembari melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok di samping kirinya.

Hah. Pengawal?

Kedua matanya memandang penuh kegetiran pada jam dinding itu, seolah jam dinding itu tengah mengatakan sesuatu yang mengulas kembali ingatan pahit yang sempat terkubur di dasar memori otaknya.

Apanya?

Jika ia tidak bisa melindungi Ayahnya, apa yang membuatnya bisa menjaga nyawa orang lain yang tak ia kenal?

-oOo-

Begitu memasuki halaman depan kosan, gendang telinga Sasori rasanya nyaris pecah oleh suara-suara lagu _rock_ yang volumenya bahkan bikin lumba-lumba tobat!

Pasti manusia abnormal kekurangan pasokan oksigen itu. Siapa lagi. Sasori memutar bola matanya dengan agak kesal mendapat pemikiran seperti itu.

Ia lantas berjalan memasuki kosan. Seperti dugaannya, begitu ia membuka pintu depan yang mengarah pada ruang tamu, kedua mata coklatnya menatap datar –seolah sudah terbiasa- pada sesosok makhluk yang tengah berjingkrak-jingkrak dan mengangguk-angguk _a la rocker_, mengikuti irama musik keras itu, sembari memegang sebuah sapu ijuk di kedua tangannya yang ia perlakukan bagai gitar.

Abnormal, pikir Sasori.

"_Don't wanna hear your sad song, I don't wanna feel your pain_...," terdengar suara keras tak merdu yang dimaksudkan untuk bernyanyi bersama suara sang vokalis Paramore, namun malah terdengar seperti teriakan khas Ibu-ibu yang tengah melahirkan.

"_We used to stic_– Eh?" suara nyanyian dari makhluk itu terhenti, ketika telinganya tak mendapati lagi alunan lagu keras itu. Heran, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke radio compo yang berada di atas meja di belakangnya, dan melihat si pemuda berambut merah berdiri dekat situ dengan kabel compo yang baru terlepas dari pegangannya.

Si biru memutar bola mata.

_Here we go_, Tuan-Maniak-Belajar-yang-Suka-Kedamaian sudah datang untuk melanggar prinsip liberalisme yang sudah mendunia.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, heh? Aku sedang bersenang-senang tahu," protes si biru dengan kesal sembari menyenderkan sapu ijuk yang tadi dipakainya, dengan kasar ke tembok di sampingnya.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang, hobi musik _rock_-mu itulah mengapa kosan ini sampai sekarang hanya terisi oleh tiga mahasiswa saja, Kisame," ucap Sasori sarkatis, membuat si makhluk yang bernama Kisame merengut kesal.

"Tak bisakah aku mengekspresikan hobiku? Di mana semboyan kebebasan dan liberal yang diagung-agungkan dunia itu, heh?"

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang punya kebebasan?" sela Sasori, "Kau bahkan tidak memberi kebebasan bagi kami untuk tidur nyenyak saat terbangun tengah malam mendengar volume musikmu itu."

Kisame mendengus sebal. Percuma sajalah berdebat dengan mahasiswa kebanggaan kampus, tak akan ada habisnya. Dan seberapapun ngotot, ujung-ujungnya Kisame pasti kalah.

Dari dulu _mah_.

"Oh iya, aku tadi dapat pesan dari Deidara. Katanya kau suruh kirimin _file_ tugasnya kemarin ke _e-mail_ temannya yang diberitahunya padamu kemarin," ujar Kisame mengalihkan topik.

"Aa," Sasori mengangguk saat sadar akan sesuatu. Lantas dia berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi, sembari berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku pinjam _laptop_ dan _modem_-mu, ya? Sekalian nyari bahan laporan untuk tugas dua hari lagi."

"Hei!" protes Kisame, tapi apapun yang hendak ia ucapkan, langsung ia telan kembali bersama dengan ludahnya saat Sasori berhenti berjalan dan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, memberi pandangan dingin yang membuat kulit biru Kisame menjadi semakin biru (?).

"Apa? Satu-satunya kau diterima masuk menjadi anggota kelompok kita adalah karena aku dan Dei tidak punya _laptop_ dan modem. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

JLEB.

Terjadi pelecehan dan penginjak-injakkan harga diri di sini.

Bahkan, seolah baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang tak membuat orang lain rasanya ingin mengubur diri dalam-dalam, pemuda berambut merah itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sembari berucap lirih, "Jika sedikit saja aku mendengar musikmu, akan kucoret namamu dari daftar kelompok kita."

Mendengar hal itu, Kisame langsung mengambil kaset dari komponya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam laci meja.

Berdebat dengan Sasori adalah satu hal. Tetapi mendapat nilai D untuk kedua kalinya di mata kuliah Fisioterapi adalah hal yang sama sekali lain lagi. Udah susahnya minta ampun, dosennya rasanya kayak pembunuh terselubung yang menggunakan setumpuk PR dan jurnal mingguan sebagai cara baru dalam menghabisi nyawa manusia.

Jadi, Sasori mau menerimanya menjadi satu tim dengannya saja sudah syukur.

Gak usah cari masalah lagi, deh. Lagipula, dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya tuh cowok tengah _badmood_.

-oOo-

BLAK!

Terdengar suara bantingan yang cukup keras, membuat Sakura yang telah lebih dahulu melangkah, menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat pemuda yang masih berada di dekat mobilnya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Nanti rusak, lho, pintunya," ujar Sakura mengingatkan.

Sedangkan si pemuda berambut hitam legam itu hanya tersenyum tipis sembari menjawab, "Aku tak sengaja. Kau tahu," ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang tengah menggenggam masing-masing tiga tas belanjaan, "Dalam keadaan begini, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak," ia tersenyum kembali.

Padahal dalam jiwa dan raganya, ingin sekali ia tampak OOC dengan membanting enam tas itu sembari menginjak-injaknya dan berteriak, "KAU PIKIR AKU BABUMU, HAH?!"

Tapi tentu saja ia tak akan melakukan perbuatan senista itu, seberapapun jengkelnya ia sekarang dengan gadis yang ada di depannya.

Oke, pertama, ia harus rela membengkalai pekerjaan kantornya hari ini karena gadis itu merengek memintanya menjemputnya. Kedua, setelah ia mengorbankan semua itu, ia harus menunggu selama tiga puluh menit di sekolahnya. Ketiga, ia harus menungguinya, LAGI, saat gadis itu _spa_, _creambath_, _manicure_, _whatsoever_ yang Sasuke tak ingin tahu lagi apa namanya.

Dan sekarang? Ia bagaikan kuli panggul yang harus membawa barang belanjaannya sebanyak ini!

UCHIHA! U.C.H.I.H.A! Bagaimana jika ada rekan bisnisnya tahu?

"Oh, baiklah, kukira ada apa. Ayo masuk, Sasuke-kun," ujar gadis berambut _pink_ aneh itu dengan senyum watadosnya, lalu kembali berjalan, mendahului Sasuke dan menjadikannya benar-benar tampak seperti kuli panggul.

Sasuke memutar bola mata sembari menghembuskan nafas berat.

Sabar, ucapnya dalam hati, Sabar. Ini demi Uchiha Corp. Begitu kau mendapatkan segalanya, kau bisa mendepak gadis itu sesuka hatimu, lanjutnya nista.

Ia pun akhirnya, dengan sedikit menekuk muka tanda betapa _badmood_ dirinya, melangkah perlahan mengikuti sang Putri menuju ke istananya. Dilihatnya di depan sana, ada sebuah mobil berwarna _silver_ yang tengah terparkir, dan Sasuke yakin sekali, itu bukanlah mobil milik ayah Sakura, apalagi Sakura.

Jadi, pasti ada orang lain yang tengah bertamu.

"Aku pulang," teriak Sakura ceria saat kedua kakinya menapakki lantai ruang tamunya.

"Selamat datang, Nak," ujar Kizashi sembari meletakkan cangkir berisi teh yang baru saja diminumnya.

"Yo, Sakura."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat ia menatap pemilik dari suara barusan. Sedangkan si pemuda bermata _onyx_ di belakangnya hanya menatap datar, sekalipun pertanyaan mengenai siapa identitas lelaki berambut perak itu berkecamuk di hatinya.

"_Ojii-san_!" teriak Sakura sembari tersenyum lebar dan berlari kecil-kecil ke arah lelaki yang tersenyum ke arahnya tersebut.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggumam, "'_Ojii-san'_?" dengan lirih, tanda bahwa ia heran akan kata itu. Setahunya, Kizashi tidak memiliki saudara laki-laki di keluarganya.

"Kenapa _Ojii-san_ sudah jarang main ke sini? Sibuk?" gerutu Sakura sembari memeluk erat lelaki yang tengah kerepotan mengambil nafas akibat eratnya pelukan itu.

"_Ne_, lepaskan dulu, Sakura-_chan_," ujar Kakashi gelagapan sembari dengan halus berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Sakura yang melingkari tubuhnya. Setelah ia berhasil, ia berkata sembari menaruh telapak tangannya di atas kepala _pink_ itu, "Aku baru ke sini kan empat bulan yang lalu, Putri."

Sakura tersenyum senang mendengar panggilan yang diucapkan Kakashi itu, "Tapi bagiku itu lama~," rajuk Sakura, "Aku tidak bisa kan, diajari ama _Ojii-san_ lagi tentang IPA? Kau tahu, nilaiku agak menurun akhir-akhir ini."

"Makanya, jangan menghabiskan waktu di salon dan _mall_ saja," kata Kizashi menyela, membuat Sakura mendelik protes ke Ayahnya, "Lagipula, Kakashi bukan guru privatmu."

"Ayah apaan, sih?" gerutu Sakura sembari menjatuhkan dirinya dengan kasar di sofa di samping Kakashi, sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Lagipula, jika nilai-nilai raport-ku bagus, Ayah juga suka, 'kan? Juga...," ia melirik sembari tersenyum ke arah Kakashi, "Nanti saat aku masuk kuliah, _Ojii-san_ bisa 'membantuku' untuk diterima di Ilmu Keperawatan di universitasnya, 'kan?"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum kikuk, saat Kizashi berkata, "Itu Nepotisme, Sakura-_chan_. Lagipula, bukankah Ayah sudah bilang, perawat itu tak cocok denganmu. Kasihan pasienmu nanti, 'kan?"

Sakura hanya mencibir kesal pada Ayahnya, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku harus menjadi perawat karena aku ingin nanti suamiku adalah seorang dokter!"

"EHEM!"

Suara pihak keempat yang daritadi teracuhkan itu membuat ketiga kepala itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan di sana, pandangan mereka seketika mendapati seorang Uchiha yang tengah menampakkan raut wajah yang seolah-olah berkata 'Jangan membuatku lebih _badmood_ lagi dengan mengacuhkanku', sedangkan yang lain memberi pandangan terkejut yang seola-olah berkata 'Sejak kapan kau di situ?'

"Oh, Sasuke. Maaf, tidak menyadari kehadiranmu karena kami asyik sendiri bicara," ujar Kizashi sembari tersenyum dan menepuk sofa tunggal yang ada di sebelahnya, "Duduklah."

Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum sembari mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Ayahnya, "Duduklah, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke, menahan segala rasa dongkol yang mencongkol (?) di hatinya, melangkahkan kakinya dan kemudian duduk di sofa yang baru saja di tunjuk Kizashi. Barang-barang Sakura ia letakkan dengan hati-hati di lantai di samping kakinya, "Apa kabar, Paman?" Sasuke berbasa-basi sembari sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Kizashi tersenyum sembari mengangguk kecil, "Kau pasti sedang sibuk, Sasuke? Kudengar Perusahaan Uchiha tengah menjalankan proyek baru di kota Shibuya?"

"Tak sesibuk itu sehingga aku tak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk mengunjungi Sakura," ujar Sasuke penuh dusta. Bicara baik-baik dan mengambil hati Kizashi adalah cara ekspres dalam mendapatkan kepercayaannya, 'kan? Itulah apa yang dilakukan oleh para tokoh antagonis di drama-drama yang tengah marak.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kakashi yang juga tengah memerhatikannya, "Sasuke Uchiha. Salam kenal, _Ojii-san_," ujar Sasuke sopan sembari sedikit membungkuk.

"Kakashi Hatake. _Yare, yare_, Sasuke-kun, kau tak perlu membungkuk begitu. Aku hanya dosen amatiran biasa," ujar Kakashi merendah.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Kau pasti bukan sebiasa itu jika bisa akrab dengan keluarga Haruno, _Ojii-san_," ujar Sasuke yang membuat Kakashi dan Kizashi tergelak oleh pujiannya tersebut.

"Hn? Tak terasa waktu sudah mulai larut," gumam Kakashi sembari melirik jam di tangannya, "Kupikir aku harus pulang sekarang. Mahasiswaku bisa lebih brutal lagi padaku jika besok aku terlambat datang," ujarnya sedikit curhat colongan.

"Apa?" rengek Sakura protes, "Kita baru saja bertemu. Kok _Ojii-san_ sudah mau pulang? Lebih lama lagi, ya? Ya? Ya~? Aku masih kangen..." rajuk Sakura manja, membuat Sasuke terheran-heran, sedekat apa hubungan dosen itu dengan gadis berambut _pink_ tersebut.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Tapi aku harus pulang jika besok tak ingin kehilangan nyawa," Kakashi tersenyum sembari menepuk lembut puncak kepala Sakura, "Tapi besok aku akan datang kembali. Janji."

Hanya dengan janji itu, meski Sakura sedikit meragukan kemampuan Kakashi untuk menepati janji, Sakura sudah cukup senang dan membiarkan dosen itu pergi keluar dari rumahnya, setelah berpamitan dan bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan Kizashi dan Sasuke.

Selang tak lama dari kepergian Kakashi pun, Sasuke akhirnya harus berdiri dan pamit untuk pergi setelah ia menjawab panggilan telepon dari HP-nya. Katanya ada berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani sekarang juga dari sekretarisnya.

Sakura pun sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama untuk bersia tidur. Ia tengah melakukan beberapa perawaratan wajah di depan cerminnya, saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan menampilkan bayangan Kizashi di depan cermin berbingkai merah muda itu.

"Ayah? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sembari memuta tubuhnya untuk menghadap Ayahnya yang kini telah duduk di tepi ranjang, di sampingnya.

"Hanya ingin ngobrol sebentar," jawab Kizashi santai.

"Hm!" Sakura menatap Ayahnya dengan penuh selidik, "Gak kayak biasanya."

"Tentu saja, karena ada hal penting yang ingin Ayah sampaikan padamu," ujar Kizashi yang membuat perhatian Sakura kini tertumpah ruah pada apa yang hendak dikatakan Ayahnya.

Melihat Sakura terdiam dan menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak berniat merespon kalimatnya secara verbal, Kizashi pun melanjutkan, "Besok, kita akan pergi De La Pasta–" ujar Kizashi menyebut salah satu usaha restorannya yang terletak di tengah kota.

"Untuk a–?"

"Untuk menemui pengawal barumu," lanjut Kizashi tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi putrinya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

-oOo-

"_I knew it_! Dia pasti telat!" gerutu Sakura kesal sembari melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok di sampingnya sana.

Sudah dua puluh tiga menit ia habiskan duduk berdiam diri di restoran milik keluarganya ini, bersama Ayahnya. Oh, tentu saja, mereka kesini bukan untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siang di restoran terkenal yang kelak hak kepemilikannya akan jatuh ke tangan si gadis berambut _pink_ itu. Tidak, daripada makan siang di sini, Sakura lebih suka menghabiskan uangnya di restoran _fast food_ milik keluarga Yamanaka, teman satu sekolahnya.

Tapi, mereka kini tengah menunggu kedatangan dari seseorang, atau dua orang? Entahlah. Yang jelas, Ayahnya bilang bahwa mereka sudah membuat janji bertemu dengan Kakashi di tempat ini. Dan menurut perjanjian, harusnya si dosen berambut perak itu sudah menampakkan batang hidungnya dua puluh tiga menit yang lalu!

"Harusnya kita tadi tidak terburu-buru," gumam Sakura kesal, karena karena pertemuan ini, ia harus merelakan waktu bermain bowling-nya bersama Ino dan yang lain.

"Hm, Kakashi bilang, orang yang akan diperkenalkannya padamu itu tidak suka menunggu," ujar Kizashi sembari menyeruput _latte_ dari gelas di depannya.

"Nah, nyatanya, siapa yang kini tengah menunggu?" balas Sakura sembari meletakkan telapak tangannya di dagunya, tak hirau pada lirikan kagum dan terpesona dari pemuda yang bertebaran di sekitarnya.

Hah, andai saja Kakashi bukan sahabat Ayah, sudah nyewa Yakuza kali, dia untuk memberi pelajaran bagi dosen itu!

-oOo-

"Aku bisa melaporkanmu pada polisi atas hal yang bisa disebut penculikan ini," ucap pemuda berambut merah itu dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar kesal. Raut wajah terkesal yang pernah ditampakkannya di depan lelaki yang kini dengan tampang watados, tengah menyetir sambil bersiul-siul riang di sampingnya.

"Dan aku tidak ingat pernah menghubungimu dan bilang 'ya' atas penawaranmu," tambah pemuda itu dengan penuh penekanan, menahan amarah yang kali ini, benar-benar ia rasakan akibat ulah dosennya yang menjengkelkan itu.

"_Ne_, Sasori-_kun_, jalani sajalah dulu. Kau tak akan menyesal," ujar Kakashi santai dan ceria, sekalipun dalam hati ia ketar-ketir memperingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak sedikitpun melihat ke samping dan menatap kedua mata yang, ia yakin, tengah memberinya pandangan yang seolah-olah akan membunuh.

"_Sensei_ menyebalkan," ujar Sasori setelah menghela nafas berat dan membuang pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar kaca di sampingnya, "Ini namanya pelanggaran privasi dan hak."

"Maaf, Sasori. Tapi aku hanya ingin membantumu. Itu saja," jelas Kakashi yang mulai merasa bersalah bertindak sejauh ini pada mahasiswanya.

"Aku tidak akan menerima tawaran ini," ujar si mahasiswa dengan tegas, "Aku tidak bisa."

"Tapi Sasori-_kun_, kau akan menyesal. Orang yang akan mempekerjakanmu ini cukup berpengaruh, lho, di negeri ini," bujuk Kakashi yang mulai khawatir jika janji Sasori barusan akan benar-benar ia tepati.

"Gak peduli. Aku mahasiswa. Aku tak bisa menjadi pengawal siaga dua puluh empat ja–"

"Itu bisa dinego, tenang saja."

"Tetap, aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah, apa kau tega membiarkanku mendapat malu karena tak bisa menepati janji pada sahabatku untuk membantunya?"

"Seperti kau peduli padaku saja, _Sensei_."

"Jangan mulai sarkastik lagi, Tuan Sensitif."

"Nah, kau makin menyebalkan."

"Setidaknya, pikirkanlah mengenai apa yang bisa kaulakukan dengan gajimu nanti? Sekolah adik-adikmu? Biaya keluargamu? Dan tentu saja, biaya kuliahmu?"

Tak terdengar respon yang berarti. Bahkan sebuah gerakan berupa tolehan kepala, tak dilakukan oleh si Akasuna. Ia tetap mengalihkan wajah pada jendela, menatap ke arah pemandangan di luar kaca, sekalipun Kakashi tahu bahwa pikiran pemuda itu tak tengah terfokus pada apa yang tengah dilihatnya.

"Kau licik, _Sensei_," respon Sasori pelan.

Dan Kakashi tak menjawab, menjadikan sisa perjalanan mereka total dilingkupi keheningan.

-oOo-

Tak seperti apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh dosennya, Sasori tak repot-repot untuk sejenak memperhatikan penampilannya. Meskipun Kakashi sudah memperingatkannya bahwa mereka akan bertemu dengan orang-orang terhormat dan berpengaruh besar bagi Jepang, namun toh pemuda itu enggan untuk barang sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang biasa terlihat berantakan dan jatuh menutupi dahinya.

"Kau harusnya tadi memakai jas, atau setidaknya hem lengan panjanglah. Biar terlihat sopan dan tak kayak preman begitu," komentar Kakashi mengamati penampilan muridnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

_Jumper_ putih yang resletingnya tak sepenuhnya tertutup dan memperlihatkan kaos berwarna putih yang ia pakai sebagai lapisan dalam, celana _jeans_ abu-abu semata kaki yang menutupi sebagian dari sepatu kets berwarna senada yang talinya sedikit terikat berantakan.

"Kita tidak akan masuk jika kau tidak membenarkan tali sepatumu," ujar Kakash menunjuk ke arah sepatu sebelah kiri milik Sasori.

Sasori hanya tersenyum meremehkan sembari menjawab, "Seolah-olah aku butuh pertemuan ini saja."

Kakashi menghela nafas lelah, "Kau mau aku yang merapikannya?"

Sasori hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda heran. Namun ia seketika membelalakkan matanya dan langsung berjongkok saat dosen walinya tersebut telah membungkukkan badan, hendak berjongkok di depannya.

"Biar aku sendiri," ucap Sasori pelan sembari tangannya mulai memilin tali sepatunya membentuk sebuah simpul yang lebih rapi.

Hah, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan tata krama murid-dosen.

Hanya saja, jika Kakashi yang membenarkan tali sepatunya, dan jika orang-orang melihatnya, apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentang orientasi seksual Kakashi dan Sasori, sudah mampu Sasori tebak.

Dan Kakashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Pada akhirnya, mereka mulai melanjutkan langkah menuju restoran besar yang menghindangkan masakan khas Italia tersebut. Hari libur seperti sekarang, membuat restoran ini tampak padat oleh pengunjung. Lihat saja parkiran mobil dan motor yang ada di halaman sana. Kakashi saja sampai sedikit kerepotan mencari _space _kosong.

Bel yang tergantung di atas pintu, berdenting dan terdengar saat Kakashi membuka pintu ganda berlapis kaca itu, menjadi pertanda bagi pegawai restoran bahwa ada pelanggan yang baru datang.

Begitulah, seorang pelayan dengan seragam khas restoran ini, menghampiri Kakashi dan Sasori yang baru saja masuk dan berdiri di dekat pintu, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" sapanya ramah.

Kakashi tersenyum sembari berkata sopan, "Saya sudah membuat janji di sini dengan Haruno Kizashi. Saya Kakashi Hatake. Apakah dia sudah datang?"

Pelayan itu kemudian tersenyum, "Oh, Tuan Hatake? Ya. Tentu saja. Beliau bersama putrinya sudah datang sejak... errr... empat puluh menit yang lalu."

Ucapan pelayan itu membuat Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk, sedangkan Sasori menatap heran pelayan itu.

Putrinya?

"Mari silahkan," pelayan itu berjalan mendahului mereka. Kakashi dan Sasori kemudian mengikutinya, meski awalnya Kakashi harus menarik paksa tangan Sasori yang kelihatan enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya semula.

Dari sini, Sasori mampu melihat dan menyimpulkan bahwa pelayan itu telah berjalan dan mengarahkan mereka pada satu meja yang terletak di tengah-tengah lantai pertama restoran, yang tengah diduduki oleh seorang pria paruh baya berkacamata yang tengah berbicara pada seorang gadis –berambut _pink_? _PINK_?!- yang ada di depannya.

Dalam hati, Sasori menerka, apa mereka yang memberi penawaran kerja itu?

"Tuan dan Nona Haruno," pelayan itu membungkuk hormat di depan kedua Bosnya, "Tamu Anda sudah datang."

Mendengar hal itu, Kizashi dan Sakura berhenti berbincang untuk menoleh ke asal suara. Pandangan keduanya langsung tertuju pada sosok berambut merah, menghiraukan kehadiran Kakashi yang berdiri lebih dekat dengan mereka.

"Oh, Hal–"

Ucapan dan gerakan Kizashi untuk berdiri dari duduknya, terhenti seketika. Senyum Kakashi yang semula terkembang, luntur pula digantikan dengan matanya yang sedikit terbelalak terkejut. Pelayan yang ada di sampingnya bahkan menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar dan matanya memberi ekspresi yang sama.

Tak hanya mereka.

Seluruh pengunjung restoran seketika membeku.

Suara-suara keramaian yang semula terdengar, kini menjadi hilang. Mengisi restoran ini dengan kesunyian yang terasa.

Keheningan yang menyergap–

"Kau tampan sekali. Aku jatuh cinta padamu."

– saat di tengah ruangan itu, Haruno Sakura mencium lembut bibir dari Akasuna Sasori yang berdiri di depannya.

-oOo-

* * *

I can't promise you faster updates or anything. I can just promise you my love and heart :') FOR GOD'S SAAAAAAKKKEEEEE /ganyante/ :3

**Comments and criticisms are wholeheartedly appreciated**

Thank You

Yukeh ketjeh


	3. III: Anything I Do for My Prince

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

I don't own the Picture

Pairing: SasoSaku, other slight pairings included

Warning: AU, OoC, drama, **nyinet**, dan warning lain-lain aja deh, ye /mendadakpusing/ Dan catat**: super duper mega ultra annoying and antagonistic Sakura**

Happy reading~

* * *

Pemuda itu mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat susu di depannya itu dengan sedikit ragu, takut jika-jika kamar itu tiba-tiba menghempas membuka dan menampakkan wajah dari seseorang yang sangat menakutinya kala dia marah.

Ia meneguk paksa ludahnya, menelan seluruh keraguan dan kegugupannya, dan tangannya kembali terangkat, mengetuk pintu itu pelan.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kal–

BRAK!

"Cepat katakan apa maumu."

Tuh, 'kan! Apa yang dikhawatirkan pemuda berambut kuning panjang itu menjadi kenyataan. Pintu di depannya terhempas kasar membuka, dan dari baliknya menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut merah yang menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin dan terganggu.

Sekali lagi, pemuda dengan kuncir di rambut pirangnya itu menelan ludah dengan sulit.

"Ada telepon untukmu," ujarnya singkat sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya, menampakkan telepon _wireless_ milik kosan yang tengah digenggamnya, "Aku sudah mengatakan kau sedang tak ingin diganggu. Tapi percayalah, suara deringan telepon ini sama mengganggunya dengan suara musik _rock_ Kisame."

"Non-aktifkan saja, Dei," jawab si rambut merah dengan singkat, padat, dan sadis.

"Hei! Bagaimana jika ada telepon untukku atau Kisame?" tanya si pemuda bermata _aquamarine_ itu, "Ayolah Sasori, jawab sebentar saja. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar untuk kuis besok karena tempat telepon sialan ini tepat di sebelah kamarku!" protesnya sembari semakin menyodorkan telepon itu pada Sasori.

Sasori menghela nafas keras, lalu menyambar telepon itu dengan agak kasar dari genggaman tangan pemuda yang barusan dipanggil 'Dei' oleh Sasori.

"Katakan saja kau benar-benar tak ingin menerima telepon sekarang. Mungkin dia akan mengerti jika kau sendiri yang mengatakannya," ucap Dei sedikit agak sebal, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Sasori yang sudah menempelkan telepon itu di telinganya.

"Halo," jawabnya datar, tanpa sungkan untuk menyembunyikan nadanya yang terdengar amat terganggu.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya temanmu tadi lupa bahwa aku bisa mendengar obrolan kalian barusan. Ckck... sepertinya aku benar-benar menganggumu, ya, Sasori_-kun?"_

Sasori memutar bola mata dengan kesal, _"Sensei,_ jika tujuanmu menelpon kali ini adalah mengenai konglomerat itu dan putrinya, maka lupakan saja!"

_"Ne,_ Sasori-_kun_, tak perlu emosi seperti itu," ujar Kakashi dengan nada menenangkan, "Lagipula, hal itu sudah tiga hari yang lalu. Lupakanlah, oke?"

Sasori memandang tembok di depannya dengan pandangan keras dan kaku, seolah-olah tembok itulah tempat darimana suara barusan berasal.

Apa dosen bodoh itu bilang?

Lupakan?

Setelah ia dipermalukan di depan puluhan pasang mata pengunjung restoran?

"Apapun katamu, aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini lagi," kata Sasori lirih, menahan amarah yang mulai terasa, "Kau dengar. Aku. Tidak. Mau. Bicara. Tentang. Hal. Ini. LAGI!"

Klik.

Sambungan terputus oleh jemari Sasori yang menekan tombol _'No'_ di telepon itu.

Tangannya yang menggenggam telepon itu mengeras, menampakkan otot-otot halus yang ada di bawah kulit putihnya. Rahangnya mengatup rapat, seolah siap membentak dan meluapkan amarahnya pada apapun yang bisa menjadi tempat pelampiasannya.

Gadis berambut _pink_ menyebalkan itu...

Berapapun uang yang sanggup dijanjikannya untuk gaji Sasori, tak akan mampu menghapus rasa malu dan terhina yang Sasori rasakan waktu itu.

Tak akan.

-oOo-

Jemari dengan kuku berpoles kuteks _pink_ dan _glitter_ itu tampak menekan-nekan tombol remot dari televisi yang menyala di depannya. Beberapa _channel_ telah terlewat begitu saja, beberapa acara berlalu terganti dengan acara di _channel_ lain saat jempol itu menekan-nekan suatu tombol di remot itu. Bahkan sekalipun kedua bola hijau _emerald_ itu menatap ke arah layar televisi itu, namun pikirannya seolah terfokus pada hal lain.

Berbagai macam ekspresi tersirat di wajah putih itu. Alisnya yang berwarna senada dengan cerahnya helai rambutnya, berkali-kali mengerut. Bibirnya yang tipis terkadang melengkung sedih, namun sedetik kemudian akan tersenyum manis.

Ah, apa gerangan yang tengah terjadi pada Nona Muda itu?

Mungkin lebih baik jika kita melihat ke kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tepatnya saat dimana kedua matanya bertatapan dengan kedua warna coklat _ebony_ itu. Saat ia melihat langkahnya. Saat ia melihat helai merah cerah itu.

Dan saat...

Mendapat bayangan seperti itu, kedua mukanya ia tekan di balik bantal sofa berwarna merah muda yang tengah ia peluk. Panas pipinya yang terasa membuat ia seakan malu memperlihatkan wajahnya pada dunia, sekalipun kini ia tengah berada di kamarnya tanpa ada seorangpun yang mampu melihat betapa meronanya pipi putih itu.

Oh Tuhan, bagaimana ia tidak tersipu jika membayangkan ciuman pertamanya telah ia serahkan pada seorang pemuda yang begitu tampan dan mempesona?

Peduli setan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia belum mengenalnya.

Terlarut dalam angan dan khayalannya sendiri, gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa pintu kamarnya membuka perlahan.

Ia masih tersenyum-senyum tak jelas bahkan saat terdengar suara langkah pelan menuju ke arahnya.

Bahkan ia masih mencak-mencak kegirangan tak karuan saat pundaknya tertepuk pelan dari samping bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara, "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia, _Sakura-chan?"_

Kegiatan mencak-mencak-girang-gak-jelas itu terhenti saat Sakura mendongak dan mendapati sang Ayah tengah berdiri di dekatnya, dengan tangan kanan Beliau yang masih berada di pundak Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Hu-um. Aku sangaaaattt bahagia, Ayah!" kata Sakura sembari memeluk erat-erat bantal sofa berbentuk hati warna _pink,_ di dadanya, "Aku teringat Sasori-_kun_," ujarnya tanpa sungkan-sungkan membeberkan isi hatinya pada orang tua satu-satunya.

Kedekatan Sakura dengan Kizashi, ditambah dengan perlakuan manis dan pemanjaan dari Kizashi, membuat Sakura sering memposisikan dirinya dan Kizashi seolah sepasang sahabat dekat dan akrab. Bukan berarti Sakura sudah tidak memiliki sopan santun pada sang Ayah, hanya saja mereka akan selalu terbuka pada semua hal, termasuk hal pribadi dan khas dari remaja seperti ini.

Kizashi tersenyum maklum, lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa di samping Sakura, "Wahwahwah... Bahkan kau sudah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _'kun',_ ya?" goda Kizashi, "Sepertinya kamu benar-benar tertarik padanya?"

Pipi Sakura merona malu mendengar perkataan sang Ayah tersebut, "Aku bukannya tertarik. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, Ayah~."

Andai saat itu Kizashi sedang meminum sesuatu, pastilah ia akan tersedak seketika.

Karena ucapan dari putrinya barusan, sama sekali tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Ia bisa maklum jika putrinya tersebut tertarik pada si pemuda didikan Kakashi, tetapi siapa sangka jika ketertarikan itu sudah menginjak level cinta?

"Kau yakin?" Kizashi tersenyum heran, "Kalian baru bertemu satu kali, _lho._ Dan itupun sebentar saja sebelum dia pulang setelah kau... errr...," Kizashi memalingkan muka sembari berdehem, "Menciumnya."

Bukannya merasa risih karena pembicaraan mereka sudah sampai tahap sesensitif itu, Sakura malah menatap atap sembari meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di dagu, pose berpikirnya yang khas, "Iya, sih. Tapi aku yakin, kok. Setiap mengingatnya, ada yang berdebar-debar di dalam sini," gadis itu menempelkan telapak kirinya di dadanya, "Aku suka malu sendiri tiap mengingatnya. Bukan seperti malu saat aku kecebur got dan dilihatin orang banyak waktu SMP dulu, tetapi ini malu yang lain... Entahlah," Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari atap ke Ayahnya, "Dan aku tahu, aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Tidak pula dengan Sasuke_-kun."_

Kizashi menghela nafas saat nama pewaris Uchiha tersebut terucap. Ternyata selama ini ia salah mengira. Ia sebelumnya yakin sepenuhnya bahwa putrinya tengah dilanda cinta remaja dengan sang Uchiha. Karena, ayolah, gadis mana yang tidak? Sasuke memiliki semua yang dibutuhkan laki-laki untuk menarik perhatian wanita. Dan Kizashi, sebelum ini, yakin bahwa putrinya bukan pengecualian dari wanita-wanita itu.

"Darimana kau tahu itu cinta?" tanyanya lebih jauh lagi, "Mungkin saja hanya rasa kagum sesaat, karena, Ayah akui, Akasuna_-san_ memang punya penampilan fisik yang bagus."

"Tidak hanya bagus, tetapi nyaris sempurna!" ralat Sakura agak dramatis, "Sepertinya juga, dia pemuda yang sopan. Buktinya, dia langsung masang wajah tidak enak begitu sesudah kucium," ujar Sakura dengan tatapan berubah sendu saat mengingat betapa takutnya ia kala mendapati pelototan mata dari bola coklat Akasuna waktu itu, "Padahal aku 'kan hanya ingin menunjukkan perasaanku padanya."

Kizashi menghela nafas. Ia memilih diam saja karena ia yakin, putrinya pasti tengah salah menebak arti dari perasaannya. Ia belum dewasa. Masih seorang gadis yang senantiasa dimanja dan disayang layaknya seorang putri tahta istana. Ia belum tahu apa itu cinta sesungguhnya. Jikapun yang ia rasakan memanglah cinta, pasti itu hanya cinta sesaat atau cinta monyet.

Pasti setelah ini putrinya akan mengalihkan mata pada pemuda yang lain.

"Tetapi dia sepertinya telah tidak suka padamu, Sakura-_chan_," goda Kizashi, yang sukses membuat raut Sakura seketika tertekuk tidak senang mengingat fakta tersebut.

"Kenapa dia marah sekali, sih?" gumam Sakura, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri ketimbang kepada sang Ayah, "Aku 'kan hanya menciumnya, sebentar juga, kok."

Mendengarnya, Kizashi jadi yakin bahwa dirinya selama ini ternyata kurang dalam mengajarkan tata krama kepada si gadis berambut merah muda.

"Tentu saja, dia pasti malu, Sakura-_chan_. Waktu itu restauran kita sedang ramai sekali, 'kan?" ujar Kizashi kalem.

Sakura memejamkan mata dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tetapi, setidaknya, dia tidak menjadikan itu sebagai alasan untuk mundur jadi pengawalku, 'kan?" gadis itu membuka kembali kelopak matanya dan menampakkan warna _emerald_ yang tengah berduka, "Padahal, pasti asyik sekali jika aku bisa bersamanya lebih lama."

Kizashi hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Di satu sisi, ia ingin bercerita jujur saja bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu, Kakashi memberitahunya bahwa si pemuda Akasuna sudah final tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan tawaran pekerjaan ini. Kakashi sudah membujuknya dan merayunya dengan segala macam bujukan dan rayuan, tetapi hati Akasuna yang dari awal sudah sekeras batu, kini makin membeku setelah kejadian di restauran yang dianggapnya sangat merendahkan harga dirinya itu. Dan sampai sekarang, tak ada kabar baik lagi dari Kakashi yang menandakan bahwa si Akasuna bersedia melupakan semua dan kembali berniat untuk menjadi salah satu pegawainya.

Tetapi di sisi lain, ia juga tidak tega mengatakan semua itu pada putri tunggalnya. Ia bisa melihat, betapa berbinar-binar warna emerald itu bercahaya tiap kali menceritakan tentang si pemuda berambut merah. Berapa kali dalam sehari, gadis berambut merah muda itu selalu menanyakan kepada dirinya 'Apakah ada kabar dari Paman Kakashi tentang Sasori-_kun_?'. Dan betapa sering ia mendapati putrinya tersebut rela menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di telepon hanya untuk mengobrol dengan Kakashi mengenai pemuda yang baru ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ah, mengingat semua itu, Kizashi menjadi ragu kembali bahwa apa yang tengah dirasakan putrinya sekarang hanyalah sekedar cinta sesaat.

"Kupikir, aku harus meminta maaf padanya," ujar Sakura pelan sembari meletakkan dagunya di atas lutut kakinya yang tengah ia peluk dan dekap di dadanya.

Dan ucapan itu semakin membuat Kizashi terkejut.

Meminta maaf? Seorang Haruno Sakura? Demi apa, bahkan saat salah satu pengawalnya dulu harus masuk rumah sakit karena ulahnya, tak ada kata penyesalan yang keluar dari mulut putrinya. Dan kini, Sakura hendak meminta maaf? Kepada orang asing yang ditemuinya beberapa jam saja?

"Tidak perlu seperti itu," mau tak mau Kizashi jadi kasihan juga melihat putrinya yang sepertinya amat tertekan dan desperet demikian, "Ayah bisa mencarikanmu pengawal yang bar–"

"Aku hanya mau Sasori-_kun_! Titik!" potong Sakura setengah berteriak setengah merajuk. Sifat manjanya akan keluar seketika kala ia benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu, "Kalau bukan dia, yaudah, aku ga mau siapapun lagi. Biar aja aku diculik Yakuza sekalian!"

"Tetapi dia juga belum tentu mampu melindungimu, 'kan, Sakura_-chan?_ Untuk apa kita menyewanya menjadi pengawalmu kalau dia tidak mampu melindungimu?"

"Cukup berada di dekatnya saja, aku pasti akan merasa aman," jawab Sakura yakin, "Oh Ayah, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku ingin sekali dirinya. Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja, aku sudah sangat menyukainya sejak pandangan pertama," ujar Sakura dengan suara melirih.

Kizashi menghela nafas berat. Dari awal, ia adalah seorang Ayah yang lemah jika berhadapan dengan putrinya. Melihat putri tunggalnya bersedih seperti itu, pasti akan membuat hatinya ikut sakit dan luluh. Dan pada akhirnya, ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat bibir tipis itu kembali merekah menampakkan senyum manisnya.

Sepertinya ia harus bicara serius dengan Kakashi malam ini.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin dia bekerja disini, Ayah," Sakura menoleh ke arah Ayahnya dan memberikan pandangan yang berisi tekad yang kuat, "Aku akan melakukan apapun, sekalipun jika aku harus berlutut di depannya dan meminta maaf!"

-oOo-

Sasuke mematut dirinya di depan sebuah cermin besar yang terletak di kamarnya. Kedua mata _onyx-_nya yang tajam, memandang lekat dua mata _onyx_ yang merupakan pantulan bayangan dari dirinya. Ditelitinya penampilannya, dari ujung rambutnya yang selalu ia tata dengan gaya sensasional itu, sampai ujung sepatunya yang mengkilat tanda selalu terawat. Kemeja putih yang rapi dengan sebuah dasi merah yang melingkari kerah bajunya. Celana dengan warna segelap sepatunya, dan sebuah jam tangan eksklusif yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Dan sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. Sebuah seringai licik yang di mata setiap wanita, entah bagaimana bisa, menjadi sebuah seringai seksi dan menggoda.

Uchiha memang dilahirkan dengan fisik dan kekayaaan yang melambangkan diskriminasi di dunia. Tentu saja. Apa yang Uchiha tidak punya? Ketampanan, kepintaran, kekayaan, dan kekuasaan. Semua ada. Tak heran jika apapun yang diinginkan Uchiha, bisa langsung dipastikan, akan didapatkannya cepat atau lambat.

Termasuk hati dari seorang gadis naif Haruno itu, 'kan, Sasuke?

"Mau menjemput Sakura lagi, Sasuke?"

Kepala dengan helai-helai legam itu menoleh, dan kedua mata _onyx_-nya seketika mendapati dua bola _onyx_ lain yang tengah mengamati penampilannya dengan seksama dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Dari penampilanmu yang rapi begini, kupikir dugaanku tak salah," lanjut orang itu.

Sasuke memutar bola mata muak, beralih dari depan kaca, menuju ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya demi menyambar HP-nya yang tergeletak di sana, "Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri, Itachi."

Itachi merengut tidak suka mendengar kasarnya respon dari sang adik, "Aku hanya bertanya. Lagipula, bagaimanapun, hubunganmu dengan Sakura sudah menjadi urusan keluarga kita, kau tahu."

Sasuke, tanpa sekali lagi pun melihat ke arah sang Kakak, menyambar mantel coklat mudanya yang tergantung di balik pintu kamarnya, "Terserah kau saja."

"Hati-hati, Sasuke. Jangan sampai kau berbuat sesuatu yang menggagalkan rencana kita," ujar Itachi kalem sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Kau tahu, sekalipun ini rahasia perusahaan, tetapi kita semua tahu bahwa perusahaan kita dalam waktu dekat pasti akan dilanda krisis. Kita membutuhkan sokongan dan bantuan. Dan kau tahu," Itachi menyingkir dari tengah jalan masuk kamar, untuk membiarkan sang adik lewat, untuk kemudian mengekorinya di belakangnya, "Hanya Haruno yang bisa membantu kita. Tak ada yang lain."

"Ucapanmu persis seperti ucapan Ayah, kau tahu?" gumam Sasuke sembari memakai mantelnya sambil jalan menuju pintu keluar rumah, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus kalian ingatkan tiga kali sehari."

"Aku mengingatkanmu bukan karena takut kau lupa," ujar Itachi kalem sembari masih mengikuti adiknya menuju ke pintu, "Aku mengingatkanmu agar kau waspada dengan permainanmu sendiri."

"Tidak ada yang tahu tentang rencana kita. Jadi kau tenang saj–"

"Aku hanya takut kepura-puraanmu malah menjadi kenyataan," potong si pewaris tertua, "Kau tahu maksudku. Jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada Haruno. Atau semua akan kacau."

Gerakan tangan Sasuke untuk memutar kenop pintu depan rumah, terhenti sesaat saat mendengar ucapan peringatan dari sang Kakak.

Jatuh cinta?

Pada gadis berambut merah muda itu?

Sasuke mendengus keras, "Yang benar saja kau."

Itachi hanya menghela nafas lega dan puas mendengar jawaban dari sang adik. Sebagai pewaris utama perusahaan keluarga, ia cukup waswas mengenai permainan yang tengah mereka lakukan ini. Karena, bagaimanapun, ia tahu ada istilah cinta bisa saja tumbuh dari kebiasaan dan kebersamaan. Dan ia tentu tidak mau jika kebersamaan dan kebiasaan dari adiknya dan pewaris perusahaan Haruno, pada akhirnya akan melenceng dari perkiraan semula.

Ya, ia tahu bahwa apa yang tengah mereka lakukan ini jahat dan berat.

Tetapi, dalam dunia bisnis, justru malah makin jahat dan makin berat jika berdiam diri saja dan membiarkan perusahaan mereka kolaps begitu saja. Lagipula, bagaimana dengan nasib ribuan karyawan dan pekerja?

Untuk itulah, bagi Itachi, cara-cara licik seperti ini, terkadang diperlukan jika ingin eksistensi kita tetap ada dan bertahan.

Munafik sekali jika dalam bisnis senantiasa berpegang pada kejujuran.

-oOo-

"Dah, _Pig!_ Jangan ngebut di jalan, ingat, kau belum menikah! Haha."

BLAM.

Pintu mobil itu tertutup setelah sang pemilik masuk ke dalamnya setelah sebelumnya tertawa melihat acungan jari tengah yang sekilas diberikan sahabatnya yang berambut pirang, sebelum gadis itu masuk ke mobilnya sendiri pula.

Sakura menghela nafas lega saat merasakan hembusan sejuk dan nyaman dari AC di dalam mobilnya. Meski udara telah memasuki akhir dari musim panas, tetapi Sakura tetap bisa merasakan kegerahan yang ada di luar sana. Sinar matahari memang sudah tidak terpancar seganas semula, tetapi tetap saja ia enggan menghabiskan waktu lama-lama di udara terbuka nan gerah, yang membuatnya harus berkeringat. Dan Sakura adalah orang yang membenci keringat, baik itu keringatnya sendiri, apalagi keringat orang lain.

Ia mulai melajukan mobilnya, setelah menyalakan DVD player yang ada di dalamnya. Kepala mungilnya, mulai bergerak-gerak kecil mengikuti irama lagu yang terdengar. Sesekali bibirnya menggumam tak jelas mengikuti vokal dan alunan dari musik tersebut.

Namun aktivitasnya itu terhenti saat ia melihat sesuatu di depan sana. Seseorang tengah berdiri dan bersandar di pintu kemudi dari sebuah mobil berwarna hitam metalik, di samping gerbang sekolah Sakura sana. Ia mendekap tangan di dada dan berkali-kali melirik jam tangan yang ada di pergelangannya, tanda bahwa ia sudah tidak sabar.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" gumam Sakura heran, "Ngapain dia di situ? Aku tak pernah ingat pernah memintanya untuk bertemu denganku hari ini."

Mengacuhkan tebakan-tebakan yang ada di kepalanya, Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya saja langsung. Tetapi, apapun yang ingin disampaikan dan dilakukan oleh si pemuda Uchiha, Sakura sudah bertekad bahwa ia tidak bisa pergi dan bersama dengannya hari ini karena ada sesuatu yang lain yang harus ia lakukan.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura setelah ia menurunkan kaca kemudi mobilnya, "Ngapain di sini?"

"Oh, Sakura," Sasuke tampak terkejut dan seketika menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah si gadis yang masih berada di balik kemudi mobilnya, "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Tetapi... sepertinya kita perginya harus dalam mobil yang terpisah," Sasuke memerhatikan Bugatti Veyron di depannya tersebut.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak bisa. Aku ada acara lain," jawab Sakura seketika tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke sudah menunggunya bermenit-menit di depan gerbang sini, "Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya tentan rencanamu ini? Aku 'kan tidak tahu jadinya."

Mendengar ucapan gadis berambut merah muda di depannya ini, mau tak mau Sasuke merasa sekujur tubuhnya lemas seketika. Bukannya ia kecewa dan pengen banget makan siang dengan Sakura, tetapi ayolah, sudah berapa menit yang ia habiskan di sini?! Dan sekarang, gadis itu bilang ada acara lain? Menyalahkannya karena tidak memberitahunya sebelumnya pula?!

Jika Sasuke bukanlah seorang Uchiha yang memuja harga diri di atas segalanya, pasti ia sudah misuh-misuh dan mengacungkan jari tengah dan menendang Bugatti Veyron itu dengan kaki kirinya.

"Oh, kalau begitu, nanti malam saja kita makan malam. Bagaimana?" bukan seorang Uchiha namanya kalau tidak bisa bernegosiasi untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Um...," Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari berpikir, "Sepertinya bisa," ia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, "Nanti telepon aku lagi, ya. Sekarang aku harus pergi dulu. Oke? Dadah, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Dan tanpa memerdulikan wajah Sasuke yang cengok-tapi-tetep-_stay_-_cool_, Sakura kembali melajukan mobilnya tanpa sekalipun lagi melirik spion guna melihat Sasuke yang tertinggal di belakang sana.

Tanpa perasaan menyesal atau bersalah apapun, gadis itu kembali beraktivitas seperti sebelumnya. Bergumam mengiringi vokal dari lagu yang tengah mengalun dari mobilnya sembari menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya kecil mengikuti irama.

Namun, semua itu terhenti ketika pandangan matanya yang semula ceria, berubah menjadi kelam dan penuh kebencian. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah tanda tidak suka. Dan kepalan tangannya di kemudi, semakin mengeras bersamaan dengan matanya yang menyipit tajam.

"Cewek itu...," desisnya pelan sembari menatap ke depan. Ia memelankan laju mobilnya guna mengamati lebih lama apa yang tengah berada di depan sana.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang sepunggung, tengah mengayuh sebuah sepeda mini berkeranjang di depan mobil Sakura. Tanpa melihat wajahnya pun, Sakura tahu bahwa orang yang ada di depan sana itu adalah orang yang paling ia tidak sukai yang ada di sekolahnya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya muak dan menghembuskan nafas keras, sebelum ia menambah kecepatan mobilnya saat hendak melewati kubangan air lumpur yang ada di jalan. Dan seperti rencananya, si gadis pengayuh sepeda tersebut memekik kaget saat tubuh dan sepedanya terkena hempasan dan cipratan air lumpur kotor saat mobil Sakura lewat di sampingnya.

Sakura menyeringai puas sembari menatap ke depan kembali, tanpa sekalipun melirik pada spion untuk melihat gadis tersebut yang kini berada di belakang sana.

"Dasar Hyuuga bodoh."

-oOo-

Sepanjang jalan yang dilewati oleh Sakura, semua mata tertuju pada mobilnya. Pasangan-pasangan mata itu akan menatap heran campur terkejut saat mendapati sebuah Bugatti Veyron tengah meluncur halus di jalanan kampus yang lumayan ramai di siang hari akhir musim panas ini. Seumur-umur, tak pernah ada mobil sekeren dan semewah itu yang melintas. Mobil seorang Rektor pun tidak mungkin sebagus itu kecuali jika ia melakukan praktek korupsi.

Namun, mendapati semua pandangan itu, Sakura hanya memutar bola mata dengan bosan. Ia terlalu terbiasa dengan semua ini. Di sekolahnya saja, bahkan sampai sekarang, masih ada saja murid yang ternganga layaknya orang kampung yang baru tahu apa itu mobil, saat melihat Bugatti miliknya memasuki halaman sekolah. Dan sekarang, bahkan di tengah-tengah kampus nomor satu di Jepang, ia mendapat perhatian yang sama.

"Belok kiri...," ia menggumam sembari memutar kemudi ke arah kiri, "Lalu lurus, trus belok kanan," ia mencoba mengingat-ingat petunjuk dari Kakashi saat ia bertanya di mana letak Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Tokyo.

Ya, sekarang kita tahu, untuk apa putri kita ini menolak undangan makan siang dari Sasuke dan memilih untuk kelayapan sendiri di sebuah kampus yang terkenal ini. Sakura memang orang yang keras kepala jika sudah berkeinginan. Jika kemarin ia mengatakan akan berniat menemui Sasori secara langsung dan meminta maaf, maka kini ia tengah menepati tekadnya itu dengan sebuah tindakan nyata.

Dan ia tak pernah menyangka, setelah bertanya pada Kakashi, bahwa Sasori-_kun_ adalah seorang mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran.

Mau tak mau, Sakura tersenyum sendiri mendapat fakta tersebut.

Ia dari awal bercita-cita menjadi seorang perawat... Bukannya akan menjadi suatu hal yang sangat manis jika pada akhirnya Dokter Sasori dan Perawat Sakura bekerja bersama dan merupakan sepasang suami ist–

"Ack!" Sakura menekan rem dengan mendadak saat ia nyaris saja menabrak sebuah mobil lain yang melintas di depannya. Dengan gemas dan kasar, ia turunkan kaca kemudinya, kemudian melongokkan kepalanya keluar sambil berteriak lantang kepada siapapun pemilik mobil itu, tak peduli jika banyak orang yang berada di sekitarnya, "Sialan kau! Sepuluh mobilmu itu tak akan bisa jika harus mengganti biaya perbaikan dari bahkan sebuah goresan kecil di mobilku ini, _tauk_!"

Dan tanpa memedulikan pandangan aneh dan kaget dan terkejut dari orang-orang sekitar, dengan masih geram, Sakura melanjutkan kembali perjalannya, menuju halaman parkir Fakultas Kedokteran yang menurut perkataan Kakashi, berada di balik tikungan di depan sana.

-oOo-

"Aku akan telepon lagi setelah aku sampai di kos, oke? Ya. Dadah."

Sambungan terputus oleh Sasori.

Pemuda itu kembali memasukkan HP-nya kembali ke saku kemejanya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya membawa sebuah helmet biru. Sesekali ia mengangguk kecil ketika ada seseorang yang menyapanya, dan sesekali ia membungkukkan badan ketika berpapasan dengan seorang dosen atau karyawan dan pegawai universitas yang lebih tua darinya.

Pikirannya yang tengah menimbang-nimbang dan merencanakan apa kegiatannya setelah ia sampai di kos, seketika buyar ketika ia hendak menuju halaman parkir Fakultasnya, ia mendapati orang-orang di sekitarnya memandang takjub ke sebuah arah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang fantastis dan memukau yang ada di depan mereka.

Sejenak, Sasori merasa penasaran apa yang tengah ditatap mereka. Namun ia putuskan untuk tak ambil pusing mengingat ia harus segera sampai di kos dan mengerjakan laporan suatu kegiatan yang akan segera terselenggara di kampusnya, di mana dalam kepanitiaan itu, ia bertugas sebagai Sekretaris I.

"Siapa dia?"

"Entahlah. Tapi gak pernah lihat tuh."

"Apa dia relasinya Rektor?"

"Kalau begitu, ngapain dia ke sini? Kenapa tidak langsung ke Kantor Rektorat saja?"

Berbagai gumaman dan desas-desus terdengar oleh Sasori, membuat rasa penasaran yang coba ia singkirkan, kini kembali datang menyergap. Namun ia tetap acuhkan saja dan dengan sopan, ia mencoba menyibak kerumunan di depannya untuk bisa menuju halaman parkir dan menghampiri motornya.

Namun, ketika ia telah berhasil menyibak kerumunan dan kini berada di depan kerumunan tersebut, langkahnya terhenti kala matanya tak sengaja menatap ke depan.

Dan kini, ia menjadi tahu, apa yang tengah diributkan oleh teman-temannya di sekitar.

Sebuah mobil mewah yang baru-baru ini Sasori ketahui _merk_-nya adalah Bugatti Veyron, terparkir dengan elegannya di halaman parkir fakultasnya, menyejajari mobil-mobil mewah lain yang kini menjadi tampak lebih murahan saat bersanding dengan mobil berwarna hitam metalik tersebut.

Dan entah apa yang membuat Sasori urung melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh lagi, dan ikut-ikutan terpaku seperti yang lain, hingga pintu kemudi mobil itu terbuka dan sebuah kaki jenjang yang dilapisi kaos kaki longgar khas siswi SMA Jepang, tampak menapak tanah beberapa detik kemudian.

Siswi SMA? Dengan mobil semewah itu? Yang benar saja! Begitulah kira-kira inti dari desas-desus yang semakin keras terdengar di telinga Sasori. Semua semakin penasaran, siapa yang berada di balik kemudi mobil tersebut. Siapa cewek kelewat beruntung hingga dalam usia demikian muda, ia bisa memiliki mobil yang bahkan baru bisa mereka dapatkan setelah mereka bekerja dengan gaji besar nanti.

Dan rasa penasaran itu terjawab sudah ketika satu sosok utuh keluar dari balik pintu mobil, untuk kemudian menutup kembali pintu itu sehingga menimbulkan bunyi BLAM pelan dan halus.

Dan pandangan Sasori pertama kali jatuh pada helai merah muda yang tampak lebih mampu menarik perhatian siapapun ketimbang anggota tubuh lain dari gadis tersebut.

Merah muda...

Mata Sasori sedikit melebar saat kesadaran itu menyentuh otaknya.

Ya! Siapa lagi! Siapa lagi orang aneh yang berambut nyentrik dan gak natural seperti putri pewaris Haruno?! Sasori yakin bahwa ia tidak salah terka. Dugaannya semakin kuat saat pandangannya jatuh pada seragam SMA yang gadis itu pakai. Dari sekali lihat saja, siapapun tahu bahwa hanya SMA milik keluarga Haruno saja yang memiliki seragam khas seperti itu.

Demi apapun, ngapain gadis itu di sini?!

Sasori berniat untuk segera menyingkir, tak ambil pusing akan apapun yang akan dilakukan gadis itu di sini. Lagipula, ia masih belum bisa melupakan sikapnya yang kurang ajar waktu itu. Sampai sekarang, Sasori masih merasa jengkel dan kesal dengan tindak-tanduknya yang jauh dari kata sopan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya di restauran waktu itu.

Dan sekarang, untuk apa Sasori memerdulikan apa yang gadis itu lakukan di sini?!

Namun terlambat. Belum juga Sasori melangkahkan kakinya, kepala gadis itu telah menoleh ke arahnya. Sekalipun ia tak bisa memastikan di mana pandangan matanya mengarah karena kedua bola emerald itu tertutup di balik kacamata hitam besar yang terpakai, namun Sasori yakin bahwa gadis itu telah melihatnya karena di detik berikutnya, gadis itu sudah berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arahnya.

Oh, tidak.

Firasat Sasori sungguh tidak enak!

Dan Sasori pun tak sempat menghindar kala tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang saat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu menubruknya dengan keras.

"Sasori-_kun_! Kau tak punya ide betapa aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu!" ia mampu merasakan dua tangan mungil itu melingkari tubuhnya dengan erat. Ia bisa merasakan betapa kuatnya kepala gadis itu menempel di dadanya yang terbalut _sweeter_ berwarna abu-abu.

Dan oh, sial, ia bisa mendengar jelas desas-desus yang semakin nyaring di telinganya.

"Hah? Apa? Dia kenal Sasori?"

"Pacarnya?!"

"Demi Tuhan, Sasori keren banget bisa dapetin cewek setajir itu!"

"Gak heran sih, dia kan cakep dan pintar. Siapa yang gak suka?"

Mendengar semua itu, rahang Sasori mengatup dengan keras.

Ingin ia bunuh sekarang juga gadis di depannya ini.

Dengan menahan segala amarah dan hasrat untuk membentak, dengan sopan dan pelan, Sasori melepaskan rangkulan tangan gadis itu di sekeliling tubuhnya, untuk kemudian ia tersenyum kaku dan tidak ikhlas, sembari berkata pelan, "Tolong. Lepaskan. Aku."

Seolah tak mendapat alarm tanda bahaya yang terpancar dari sorot tajam kedua mata dan senyum mengerikan Sasori, Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda heran sembari berucap santai, "Kenapa? Kau mau kemana? Aku ingin bicara padamu."

Ini tidak akan mudah, pikir Sasori jengah dan muak.

Bagaimanapun kesalnya ia dengan gadis ini, ia tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkannya apalagi mendorongnya dengan kasar. Tidak. Sasori bukan tipe laki-laki yang akan sanggup mengasari makhluk yang bernama perempuan. Ia tidak akan bermain fisik, sekesal dan semarah apapun ia dengan wanita itu.

Sasori menghembuskan nafas kesal dan lelah, lalu tanpa meminta persetujuan, digenggamnya pergelangan kanan gadis itu dan diseretnya ia menjauh dari kerumunan dan desas-desus yang semakin nyaring saja ia dengar.

Hah. Sasori berani bertaruh. Bahkan gosip ini akan menyebar di seantero universitas bahkan sebelum ayam berkokok besok pagi. Ini pun mereka belum tahu identitas Sakura yang sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan Haruno.

Dan semoga mereka tak akan pernah tahu.

"Oke, aku tidak tahu apa maumu. Tapi kumohon, jangan ganggu aku lagi karena aku tidak berniat lagi bekerja sebagai pegawaimu, mengerti?" ucap Sasori_ to the point_ begitu mereka sampai di sisi gedung yang lumayan sepi dari kerumunan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura sembari memandang heran Sasori di balik bingkai kacamatanya, "Kau marah karena waktu itu? Aku minta maaf!"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu asal kau tidak mengangguku lebih jauh lagi dari ini, kau paham?" sergah Sasori jengkel, separuh karena ulah gadis ini yang membuat nama Sasori besok pasti akan muncul di _headline_ majalah fakultas, dan separuh lagi karena ia terpaksa harus menunda pengerjaan pembuatan laporan kegiatan fakultasnya.

"Aku menganggumu kenapa?" protes Sakura tidak terima, ditelannya bulat-bulat rasa gugup dan sedikit gentar melihat ekspresi terganggu dan galak yang terpancar dari raut muka Sasori, "Aku tidak menciummu lagi, 'kan?"

"Apa kau pikir dengan datang kemari dengan mobil mewahmu lalu berlari memelukku seperti tadi hingga membuat semua perhatian orang-orang tertuju pada kita, sama sekali tidak mengangguku?"

"A-aku...," Sakura menelan ludah dengan gugup saat baru menyadari bahwa ia membuat kesal lagi pemuda di depannya, "Kenapa kau selalu peduli pada pendapat orang lain? Kamu tidak makan dari mereka, 'kan?"

"Oooohhhh!" Sasori menunduk sembari memegang pelipis kiriya, lalu tertawa lirih dan tertekan, "Ngomong apa sih, aku. Tentu, kau yang seorang Nona Besar dan apapun bisa kau dapat, apa pengaruhnya pandangan dan pendapat orang lain bagimu? Kau bisa berbuat seenaknya dan sesuka hatimu. Tentu. Tentu."

"Sasori-_kun_!" sergah Sakura merasa semakin khawatir jika apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan secara ia tidak sadar, telah menyinggung perasaan Sasori, "Ak–"

"Bahkan kau tidak sungkan memanggilku dengan nama kecilku."

"Tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku?!" nada si gadis naik beberapa oktaf, rasa gugup bercampur jengah membuatnya tanpa sadar menaikkan volume suaranya, "Aku sudah datang ke sini, sendiri, hanya untuk menemuimu! Aku menolak ajakan makan siang Sasuke-_kun_ karena aku ingin meminta maaf padamu! Aku rela melanggar perintah Ayah untuk tidak pergi sendirian, karena kau tidak tahu betapa banyak saingan bisnis Ayah di luar sana yang menginginkanku untuk dijadikan batu loncatan menghancurkan usaha Ayah! Semua itu karena aku ingin menemuimu!"

Baik Sakura maupun Sasori, kemudian sama-sama terdiam dan menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan terkejut. Yang satu merasa kaget dengan dirinya sendiri yang telah berucap panjang lebar dengan suara keras demikian, sedangkan yang lain merasa heran dan terkejut saat melihat satu tetes air terjatuh dari _emerald_ sebelah kanan.

Gadis itu menangis.

Sakura yang menyadari bahwa ia telah menjatuhkan satu tetes air mata, menundukkan kepala dengan segera. Kedua telapak tangannya ia tangkupkan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena tangis, di baliknya. Bahunya bergerak naik turun, mengiringi suara isak kecilnya yang teredam di balik tangkupan kedua tangannya.

"Ta-tapi kau m-malah membentak-ku," suaranya terdengar lirih dan serak, "Kau malah me-memelototiku. Kau malah marah padaku...," lanjut Sakura.

Ia merasa sangat sedih dan malu.

Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa akibat dari perbuatannya di restauran itu, akan berakibat kebencian demikian besar dan dalam dari Sasori terhadap dirinya. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika perbuatannya akan membuat Sasori demikian marah, bahkan saat kejadian itu sudah berlalu lima hari yang lalu. Sungguh, ia tak pernah menyangka jika Sasori akan membentaknya, memelototinya, dan merasa terganggu akan kehadirannya, sekalipun jika Sakura sudah meminta maaf!

Ia coba menahan isak tangisnya, mencoba bersikap tegar. Namun tidak bisa. Ia tidak mampu. Melihat betapa warna coklat _ebony_ itu berkilat marah padanya, sudah membuat ia gentar. Mendengar kalimatnya yang menandakan bahwa pemuda itu sudah tak berminat dan tak berniat untuk berurusan dengannya, entah kenapa, membuat dada ini serasa sesak dan air mata ingin keluar saat itu juga.

Namun, berbagai pikiran yang tengah berkecamuk di hatinya, seketika terhenti saat kedua lengannya merasakan sebuah sentuhan, lalu terdapat suatu kekuatan yang memaksa kedua lengannya untuk turun dan meninggalkan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

Sasori menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ayahmu pasti sangat memanjakanmu sekali hingga kau sebegini keras kepala," ujar pemuda itu setelah menghela nafas lelah.

Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tak pernah bisa mengerti dan paham akan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ada seorang wanita menangis di hadapannya. Terlebih, ia sama sekali tak punya ide akan apa yang harus ia perbuat saat alasan wanita itu menangis adalah karena dirinya.

Namun satu hal yang Sasori tahu dan yakini, bahwa ia tak seharusnya pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

"Sasori-_kun_...," ujar Sakura pelan sembari menatap kedua mata Sasori dengan kedua matanya yang masih basah oleh air mata.

Pikirannya melalangbuana kemana-mana, terutama ke kedua tangan mereka yang kini masih saling bersentuhan.

Apa ini berarti Sasori sudah memaafkannya?

Sasori menghela nafas lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih keras, sebelum berkata sembari melepaskan tautan tangannya dari kedua pergelangan Sakura, "Aku memaafkanmu, jika itu bisa membuat kita sama-sama keluar dari kerumitan ini."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Sakura seketika tersenyum lebar, sembari menghapus jejak-jejak dan sisa-sisa air mata di kedua pipinya, dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Terimakasih, Sasori-_kun_. A-aku janji, aku tidak akan membuatmu marah lagi!" ucap Sakura ceria sembari tersenyum lebar dengan kedua matanya menatap senang ke Sasori.

Sasori mengangguk kecil sebelum ia mulai berbalik, "Kalau begitu, aku pulan–"

"Tu-tunggu!" tanpa sadar, Sakura telah menggenggam pergelangan kiri tangan Sasori, "Kau jadi melamar menjadi pegawaiku, 'kan? Kau tidak jadi mundur, 'kan?" pegangan tangan Sakura semakin mengerat, seolah takut jika ia melepaskannya, maka saat itu juga si pemuda Akasuna itu tak akan pernah kembali padanya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasori tegas, "Dari awal aku tidak berminat. Kakashi_-sensei_ saja yang memaksaku."

"Ta-tapi... Paman Kakashi bilang kau membutuhkan uang, dan–"

"Aku bisa mencarinya di tempat lain," potong Sasori sembari secara halus melepaskan pegangan Sakura di lengannya, "Aku tidak memiliki kemampuan dan bakat untuk menjadi seorang pengawal."

"Tapi Paman bilang bahwa kau adalah anggota sabuk hitam karate?"

Sasori mengatupkan rahang kuat-kuat sembari memejamkan mata dan mengacak rambutnya, tanda tengah menahan rasa frustasi yang amat dalam, "Bisakah kita kembali ke perjanjian damai kita dan tidak mencari masalah baru lagi?" ujarnya tertekan, "Aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan orang yang pemaksa, asal kau tahu."

Dan Sakura terdiam. Semua kalimat rayuan dan bujukan yang ingin ia lontarkan, kembali tertelan saat kalimat terakhir dari Sasori tadi ia dengar. Apalagi melihat sikap dan ekspresi Sasori yang mulai kembali kesal tersebut, membuat Sakura memilih diam saja daripada kena semprot lagi.

Sasori kembali membuka matanya, dan tanpa sekali lagipun melihat Sakura, ia kembali berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Tanpa kalimat lagi.

Tanpa ucapan perpisahan atau selamat tinggal.

Sakura menatap sendu ke arah punggung tegap itu yang semakin menjauh.

"Aku yakin, suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi, Sasori-_kun_."

-oOo-

Entah ini disebut narsis apa enggak, tapi saya secara pribadi suka dengan sifat Sasori di sini /nosebleedseember/

**Comments and criticisms are wholeheartedly appreciated**

Thank You

Yukeh ketjeh


	4. IV: There Shall Be Nobody Against Me!

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Stay Beautiful (c) Taylor Swift

I don't own the Picture

Pairing: SasoSaku, other slight pairings included

Warning: AU, OoC, drama, **nyinet**, dan warning lain-lain aja deh, ye /mendadakpusing/ Dan catat**: super duper mega ultra annoying and antagonistic Sakura**

Happy reading~

* * *

"Terkadang, aku berpikir bahwa hidup ini tidak adil."

Kelas pagi itu tampak sangat sibuk dan terdengar riuh. Suara-suara obrolan, teriakan, gurauan, terdengar di sana-sini. Suara gesekan besi dengan lantai, terdengar saat meja praktek tergeser dari satu tempat ke tempat lain.

Dan oh, apa itu? Suara muntahan?

Ya, tidak heran sih, mengingat pagi ini, merupakan jadwal untuk praktek autopsi. Para mahasiswa/i yang di kemudian hari akan dicetak menjadi lulusan bidang kedokteran, kini tampak sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan mereka. Jas-jas berwarna putih bersih menjadi _dress code_ tersendiri jika tidak ingin diusir keluar oleh Dosen Killer macam Anko-_Sensei_. Bagi mahasiswa, jika diusir keluar dari kelas, bukan masalah ilmunya yang disayangkan, tetapi absennya. Untuk bisa mengikuti ujian akhir, absen penuh itu prioritas, pintar-bodoh itu urusan belakangan (1).

Untuk itulah, tak heran jika kelas tampak dan terdengar bak kapal pecah begini. Maklum, Anko-_Sensei_ belum datang. Jika Dosen itu sudah ada di kelas, jangankan ngobrol dan teriak-teriak begitu, untuk bernafaspun harus hati-hati jika tidak ingin mendapat satu sabetan penggaris kayu di kepala.

"Oh, sepertinya pembicaraan ini mulai menuju ke arah yang sensitif," cibir Deidara geli saat mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh teman satu jurusan dan satu kos dan satu tim dengannya itu.

Terkadang Deidara berpikir, bahwa Kisame terlahir untuk menjadi bayangan Deidara.

Habis, kemana-mana tuh cowok ngintilin Deidara mulu. Masih untung mereka tidak dicap _gay_. Ih, amit-amit.

Sedangkan Kisame hanya mendekap tangannya di dada, memandang dengan ekspresi datar pada sesosok mayat tanpa kedua tangan yang terbujur kaku di meja praktik di depannya.

"Tuh, enak banget jadi dia," Kisame, masih dengan ekspresi datar, menunjuk mayat itu dengan dagunya, "Tiduuurrr mulu. Tanpa perlu ada beban lagi."

Deidara yang mendengar, menjadi merinding sendiri mendengar Kisame berbicara dengan mayat seperti tanpa beban saja seperti itu. Lagipula... kenapa kalimatnya harus begitu, sih? Jangan-jangan tuh cowok ada niat buat bunuh diri?

"Emang kau mau mati?" canda Deidara setelah melirik sekilas pada tubuh yang terbujur kaku dan pucat di depannya itu. Dalam kuliah selama empat semester ini, ia masih sama sekali belum terbiasa dengan praktik yang berurusan dengan mayat. Ini masih mending masih utuh. Coba saja nanti waktu kegiatan pembedahan dilakukan. Bisa dipastikan tuh cowok _blonde_ akan ijin keluar ke toilet untuk menguras isi perutnya.

"Pengennya sih, gitu," ujar Kisame nyantai, membuat Deidara sejenak membelalakkan kedua matanya, "Tetapi _first kiss_-ku masih belum kuberikan ke siapapun," lanjut Kisame separuh becanda separuh curcol.

"Haha," Deidara mendengus geli, "Kau hidup hanya untuk _first kiss_ doang? Sesudah itu kau berikan, kau pengen langsung mati, begitu?"

Kisame merengut, "Katanya mahasiswa kedokteran pasti laku dan pamornya tinggi. Apaan, _bullshit_ banget."

"Yeee... sewot nih orang. Di mana-mana, cewek itu, yang ada di mata mereka cuma tampang dan uang. _Lha_ kau? Uang pas-pasan, wajah ngos-ngosan," Deidara tertawa geli. Entah, selalu ada perasaan senang dan nikmat tersendiri saat menghina Kisame. _Author_ juga merasa demikian (?).

"Sialan kau. Kagak bisa disensor dikit apa, hinaannya?" Kisame menyikut Deidara sebal, "Buktinya Sasori. Dia 'kan juga gak bisa dibilang kaya. Tapi cewek-cewek rasanya ngelihat dia kayak lagi ngelihat Orlando Bloom aja."

Deidara mencibir Kisame, sebelum ia memegang kedua bahu Kisame kuat-kuat, lalu secara paksa membalikkan tubuh Kisame hingga tuh cowok menghadap ke arah pintu kelas mereka yang berkaca.

"Kau liat, deh. Apa kulit Sasori biru?"

Kisame menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum menggeleng pelan, "Tidak."

"Apakah dia punya gigi-gigi bak taring yang bisa bikin cewek kabur karena takut dimakan?"

Kisame menggeleng lagi, "Tidak."

"Apakah dia punya lubang-lubang kecil di pipinya bak abis digampar ama parutan kelapa?"

"Ti– _Wait_. KAU MENYINDIRKU, YA, HEH!?" Kisame langsung berbalik dan mencekik Deidara.

"Hekh," Deidara merasa nafasnya tercekat, "Iyalah, bego! Kau sih, pake tanya kenapa Sasori populer di kalangan cewek. Udah jelas, 'kan, jawabannya."

"Hiiihhh, aku akan mengganti mayat praktek ini dengan mayatmu sendiri, Deidaraaa!" Dan cekikan Kisame makin menguat.

"Argh!"

BRAK.

"Semua, kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Segera bekerja dan lakukan tugas kalian seperti di petunjuk praktek di halaman 367. Waktu kalian hanya dua kali empat puluh menit untuk meneliti dan membuat laporan. Lebih dari itu, tidak akan saya terima pengumpulan tugasnya," dengan cepat dan tanpa _tedeng aling-aling_, Anko-_Sensei_ yang baru masuk ruangan, segera memberi perintah dengan cepat, padat, dan mengesalkan.

"Dan hei, pasangan homo Kisame-Deidara, berhenti saling mencekik begitu dan kerjakan tugas kalian!"

Selain galak, dia adalah seorang _fujoshi_ akut.

Itulah alasan lain selain mayat, yang membuat Deidara tak pernah kerasan berlama-lama dalam mata kuliah ini.

-oOo-

"_**Selamat, Hyuuga. Kau memang pandai sekali."**_

_**.**_

"_**Siapa yang bisa mengerjakan soal di papan tulis? Tak ada? Hyuuga, apakah kau bisa? Ya, silahkan maju."**_

_**.**_

"_**Sudah sopan, ramah, pandai pula. Bukankah dia cewek yang mengesankan?"**_

_**.**_

"_**Kau tahu gadis yang bermarga Hyuuga di sekolahmu? Ayah dengar, dia merupakan salah satu gadis berprestasi di sana. Dia juga baik dan populer akan kebaikan dan kesederhanaannya. Sebagai pemilik sekolah kita, Ayah ikut bangga padanya."**_

_**.**_

"_**Harusnya kau bisa seperti dia, Sakura. Kerjaanmu hanya ke **_**mall**_** dan ke salon saja, sih."**_

Memori-memori akan kenangan itu, terus-menerus berputar dan terulang di ingatan Sakura. Bagai sebuah kaset rekaman dari sebuah film yang usang, yang tanpa henti dan akhir, menampilkan adegan-adegan yang sama, yang begitu ingin ia lupakan.

Dari awal, dari pertama kali bertemu, Sakura sudah tahu dan memutuskan bahwa ia tak akan pernah sanggup berbaur dan berteman baik dengan gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu. Sakura, yang seorang fashionista dan peduli sekali dengan penampilan, langsung memandang rendah pada Hyuuga yang waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu, memakai sebuah _sweeter_ lusuh hijau muda yang merangkapi kemeja seragamnya. Belum lagi dengan kedua bola mata aneh berwarna _lavender_ yang seolah menyimpan seluruh pengetahuan dan ilmu yang ada di dunia.

Dan yang paling membuat Sakura risih adalah cara bicaranya yang gagap dan malu-malu. Sakura dulu, bahkan sekarang, merasa tak bisa menahan untuk tidak memutar bola matanya dengan muak saat mendapati gadis Hyuuga tersebut berbicara tersendat-sendat dan menampakkan semburat rona di kedua pipinya.

Cari perhatian, ya? Begitu pendapat dan pikir Sakura tiap kali melihat sang Hyuuga.

Dan rasa aneh dan risih itu, berubah menjadi rasa benci dan muak saat si Hyuuga mulai menunjukkan kemampuan-kemampuan dan keahliannya dalam penguasaan ilmu pengetahuan. Entah berapa piala dan penghargaan yang sudah ia dapatkan dan persembahkan untuk sekolah ini dari berbagai macam kompetisi dan lomba SAINS yang diikutinya. Berbagai pujian sering didengar Sakura untuk si Hyuuga di sana dan di sini, mengomentari betapa cemerlangnya otaknya. Belum lagi sifat dan sikapnya yang sopan dan santun itu, membuat tiap orang selalu mengaguminya. Selalu membanggakannya.

Bahkan Ayah kandung dari Sakura sendiri, sepertinya lebih bangga akan dia daripada Sakura, anaknya sendiri.

Dan puncak dari kekesalan dan kebencian itu adalah pagi ini, saat pelajaran matematika dimulai dengan pemberian soal di papan tulis. Dan sialnya, Sakura lah yang ditunjuk si guru untuk mengerjakan soal pertama di papan tulis tersebut.

"**Apa kau yakin jawabanmu itu benar, Sakura?"**

"**Errr... I-iya... ?"**

"**Siapa yang bisa menunjukkan di mana letak kekeliruan dari Haruno-**_**san**_**? Ya, Hyuuga-**_**san**_**. Kau mengerti? Oke, majulah."**

**.**

"_**Excellent**_**. Jawabanmu tepat seperti harapan, Hyuuga****-**_**san**_**. Terima kasih. Haruno-**_**san**_**, bisa kau meminta tolong pada Hyuuga-**_**san**_** untuk menunjukkan di mana letak kesalahanmu?"**

"**Tidak."**

"**Maaf, Haruno-**_**san**_**, apa kau bilang?"**

"**Aku tidak akan pernah mau meminta bantuannya, **_**Sensei**_**."**

"**Sombong sekali, heh? ****B****ersikap sok begitu?"**

"_**Se-sensei**_**, tolong ja-jangan salahkan Haru-Haruno-sa****—****"**

"**Tidak usah sok membelaku, Hyuuga! Kau senang, ****'****kan? Kau selalu senang, ****'****kan, jika perhatian semua orang tertuju padamu?! Kau selalu senang, ****'****kan, melihatku tersingkir ke sudut dan tertutupi di balik sinar kebaikan dan kepintaranmu?! Dasar munafik!"**

"**Cukup, Haruno-**_**san**_**! Keluar! Dan kau saya skors di pelajaran saya selama tiga pertemuan ke depan! Tak peduli siapapun dirimu dan Ayahmu, kau memang sekali-kali perlu ditekankan pentingnya tata krama dan sopan santun!"**

Mengingat semua itu, membuat darah Sakura makin mendidih dari semula. Tak hanya ia dipermalukan di depan orang yang sangat dibencinya, namun ia juga kehilangan martabat di depan seluruh warga kelasnya. Dan Sakura tak bisa mentolerir lagi. Ia tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

Langkahnya semakin cepat dengan jarak yang lebih lebar. Tangannya yang mungil, terkepal kuat bersamaan dengan matanya yang semakin berkilat tajam. Dan akhirnya ia berlari, berlari cepat, sembari menoleh ke sana dan kemari, memastikan bahwa sejauh ini ia tetap sendiri dan tak ada pasang mata yang mengikuti.

Ia telah sampai di parkiran sekolah, khususnya parkiran murid. Dengan cepat, matanya menyalang tajam ke sana-ke mari, setelah dapat apa yang tengah dicarinya, segera ia beranjak pergi dan menghampiri sebuah sepeda mini berwarna putih yang terparkir di antara jejeran motor di bagian timur parkiran.

Dengan cepat, ia mengambil sebuah gunting yang sejak semula telah ia persiapkan di saku kemejanya. Dan tanpa ragu dan berpikir dua kali lagi, dengan gemas ia tancapkan ujung gunting itu arah ban dari sepeda tersebut.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

Dan lagi.

"Rasain!" umpat Sakura gemas sembari masih menghujam ban yang sudah kempes itu dengan ujung guntingnya, "Aku membencimu, Hinata. Aku membencimu! Oh Tuhan, aku membencimu, Hinataaa!"

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu puas, hujamkan saja berkali-kali guntingnya."

Gerakan tangan Sakura yang hendak menghunjam ban itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, terhenti di udara saat sebuah suara lembut menyapa telinganya dari arah belakang.

Dengan cepat ia menoleh, dan pandangannya berubah makin tajam dan berkilat marah saat mendapati siapa yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya sana.

"Mau apa lagi kau setelah ini?" desis Sakura geram, "Mengadukanku? Memasang muka dan ekspresi sedih dan kecewa ke yang lain? Menangis bak anak baik yang baru saja dianiaya oleh anak jahat sepertiku? Membuatmu semakin dipuja dan disanjung, sementara aku semakin tenggelam di balik pamor dan popularitasmu?!"

Sedikit Hinata terlonjak ke belakang saat Sakura tiba-tiba membentaknya saat mengatakan kata terakhirnya tadi. Namun, gadis itu mencoba menguatkan diri untuk tetap berdiri di tempat di mana ia berada dan tidak mundur selangkahpun lagi dari hadapan gadis berambut cerah tersebut.

Hinata menggeleng pelan sembari kedua alisnya melengkung ke bawah—ekspresi sedih dan menyesal, "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu, Haruno-_san_."

"Bohong!" sergah Sakura tajam, "Kau mungkin bisa bersikap sok baik pada mereka. Tapi tidak padaku, Hinata."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Haruno-_san_?"

"Hah, gadis baik nan manis nan sok polos sepertimu...," cibir Sakura, "Kau itu sangat memuakkan, Hinata. Kau tahu?"

Meneteslah satu butir kristal cair dari sebelah mata Hinata. Pipinya yang putih halus, kini tampak memerah menahan segala rasa yang ada.

Sesak. Sakit. Kecewa. Dan sedih.

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah gadis di depannya itu. Dengan tenang, ia merapikan _blazer_ yang merangkapi kemeja seragamnya, lalu menyimpan kembali gunting itu ke dalam saku kemejanya.

"Jika yang lain merasa prihatin dan kasihan padamu saat kau menangis," ujar Sakura sembari berbalik, menjadi punggungnya yang menjadi objek tatapan Hinata sekarang, "Maka, aku justru merasa senang dan puas jika bisa membuatmu menangis, Hinata."

-oOo-

"Kisame's _eyes are like the jungle, __h__e smiles, it's like the radio_... _He wishpers song into your window in (shark) words nobody knows_."

Sebuah suara gumaman kecil terdengar dari mulut si pemuda bongsor itu. Langkah pelan, tampak tidak tergesa-gesa dan dengan membuat tubuh tinggi itu tersinari lebih lama oleh sinar matahari senja awal musim semi yang menenangkan.

"_There's pretty girl on every corner that watch him as he walking home, saying, does he know? Will you ever know_?"

Kepalanya bergerak-gerak kecil menikmati alunan lagu yang tersalur dari _earphone_ HP yang tersimpan di balik saku jaketnya. Kedua matanya terpejam, dengan santai berusaha untuk menyesapi sinar hangat matahari dan hembusan sejuk angin senja musim semi.

"Kisame's _beautiful, every little piece loves_. _Does he knows_, _he's really gonna be someone_, _ask anyone_. _Once he finds_, _everything he looked for_, _you hope his life leads him back to your front door_, _oh but if it don't, stay beautifuuu–UCK_!"

Pemuda itu pada akhirnya mengumpat keras saat ia rasakan sebuah jitakan keras mampir dengan tidak elitnya di kepalanya yang tertumbuhi rambut berwarna biru sensasional. Dengan kesal, ia menoleh ke samping dan memberi _death glare_ terbaiknya ke pemuda di sampingnya, yang malah memberi satu jitakan bonus lagi di jidatnya.

"_WOTDEHEL_, DEI!" protes Kisame keras yang kali ini mengganti _death glare_-nya dengan pandangan merengut sembari memegang dahinya, "Ga bisa ya, kau biarin aku sehari saja, damai, tenang, sentosa, _rest in peace_?!"

"Kau itu, yang bisa gak, sehari saja tidak mengeluarkan suaramu yang O-Tuhan-telingaku-berdarah-saat-mendengarnya itu?" kali ini Deidara yang protes, "Lagian, sumpah ya, itu tadi lagu _c__ountry_ Taylor Swift kok kedengarannya jadi nge-_rock_ banget kayak lagunya Corn coba? Lagian apaan tuh? Kisame _beautiful_?"

Kisame makin memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kesal, "Sejak kapan ya, ada undang-undang dilarang nyanyi kalau suaranya jelek? Oh, Demi Tuhan, akan kulaporkan ini sebagai pelanggaran HAM ke PBB!"

"Hah!" cibir Deidara, "Paling-paling orang PBB entar malah nyerahin kau ke kelompok Greenpeace, dikira spesies hiu langka."

Kisame memutar bola mata dengan muak, "Yeah, _whatever_, Mr. Racist."

Deidara tertawa dan memutuskan untuk diam. Lama-lama kasihan juga. Bukannya apa, tetapi sepertinya sahabatnya itu sudah cukup menderita dengan semua hinaan dan ejekan yang diterima tak hanya oleh Deidara, namun mahasiswa lain, dosen, bahkan demi Tuhan, tukang sampah fakultas pun pernah mengejeknya!

Hm, benar kata Kisame, dunia ini mungkin agak kurang adil, bagi Kisame.

Kalau Deidara? Ah, sejauh ini yang ia keluhkan hanyalah Anko-_Sensei_ dengan sifat _fujoshi_-nya dan juga praktek autopsi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih ingat, 'kan, majalah fakultas beberapa waktu yang lalu?" Deidara memulai pembicaraan saat matanya melihat ada sebuah gaun berwarna _pink_ yang ada di etalase toko, yang menarik perhatiannya.

Bukan, Deidara bukanlah pemuda yang mengidap kepribadian ganda hingga ia tiba-tiba punya hasrat untuk tampil _girly_ seperti itu. Hanya saja, warna dari gaun itu, dengan kurangkerjaannya, mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

"Yang mana?" tanya Kisame menanggapi.

"Itu, berita tentang Sasori dan seorang cewek rambut _pink_," ujar Deidara.

"Aa," Kisame mengangguk, "Bahkan sampai sekarang masih ada bahasan tentang hal itu, sekalipun bukan di _headline_ majalah lagi," kata Kisame.

"Yeah, Sasori semakin populer saja," ujar Deidara dengan pandangan dan nada sedikit _envy_, "Bahkan populer banget sampai ke SMA swasta Haruno."

"Hm, dari seragamnya, cewek itu kayaknya murid sana," ujar Kisame, "Tetapi apa benar mereka punya hubungan dekat? Maksudku, ayolah, sekeren-kerennya Sasori, masak dia bisa punya kenalan yang punya mobil secanggih itu, sih? Anak SMA pula."

"Dan sebagai sahabatnya, aku tak pernah ingat Sasori pernah menceritakan sesuatu mengenai SMA Haruno atau seorang cewek tajir, dan terlebih, atau seorang cewek berambut _pink_."

Dan obrolan mereka terus berlanjut sepanjang perjalanan menuju kos. Sumpah, jika ada orang yang mencuri atau gak sengaja dengar obrolan mereka, mereka lebih kelihatan seperti ibu-ibu arisan tukang gosip daripada mahasiswa universitas Tokyo.

"Aku akan menanyakannya!" ucap Deidara dengan seringai licik, "Hah, dia punya bakat jadi _playboy_, ternyata."

-oOo-

Gerakan jemari Sasori yang menari lincah dan cepat di atas tuts _keyboard_ laptop-nya, terhenti sejenak. Kedua matanya memandang tajam pada layar laptop yang menampilkan jendela Microsoft Word yang halamannya telah tertulisi oleh beberapa kalimat. Kedua alisnya sesekali mengerut bingung setelah kedua matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, membaca ulang kalimat yang barusan ia ketik.

Ia menghela nafas keras sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi berwarna putih yang didudukinya. Namun pandangan matanya tetap mengarah pada layar dari laptop berwarna semerah helai yang kini tengah ia acak-acak dengan kesal. Raut frustasi tampak begitu jelas di wajahnya. Tampaknya si jenius ini tengah mengalami suatu masalah dan kesulitan dalam tugas yang tengah ia kerjakan.

Dan Sasori tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa membuatnya frustasi lebih dari in—

BRAK.

"Yo, Sasori _mamen_."

—i.

Ya, gangguan sudah datang bahkan saat dia baru mengetik separuh dari jumlah total halaman yang dibutuhkan untuk penulisan tugasnya.

"Hah? Sudah mengerjakan?" Deidara yang belum sempat melihat betapa pandangan Sasori menyiratkan rasa terganggu, langsung melihat layar laptop Sasori dan sedikit terbelalak, "Bahkan tugas ini 'kan baru dikumpulkan dua hari lagi. Ckckck..."

"Kau datang ke sini hanya untuk mengomentari jadwal kegiatanku, Deidara?"

_GULP_.

Deidara menelan ludah dengan sulitnya saat ia mendengar nada suara yang sangat tertekan dan penuh dengan aura ancaman itu. _Well, bad timing, boy. Bad timing_.

"O-oh, tentu saja...," Deidara tertawa kikuk saat untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat kedua mata Sasori dan mendapati betapa dua bola itu menyipit tajam ke arahnya, "...tidak..."

Sasori hanya terdiam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Kedua matanya tetap memandang tajam dan ekspresinya masih demikian datar. Secara tak lisan menantang Deidara untuk melanjutkan ucapannya dan menyelesaikan apapun urusannya dengan Sasori sekarang juga.

"E-_eniwei_...," Deidara mengutuk dirinya sendiri secara mental mendapati gaya bicaranya yang jadi tergagap demikian, "Sejauh mana kau mempercayaiku sebagai sahabatmu?"

Krik.

Satu derikan jangkrik berbunyi.

'WOTDEPAKISDETSUPOSTTUMIN!' Secara mental, Deidara _facepalm_. Pertanyaannya itu tergolong aneh, dan ia lebih tak ingin membayangkan apa yang menjadi respon Sasori saat ia mendapati bahwa kegiatannya terganggu hanya untuk pertanyaan galau seperti itu.

"Ma-maksudku...," buru-buru Deidara meralat, "Jika kau memang menganggapku sebagai sahabat, harusnya tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, 'kan? Dalam hal ini, Kisame juga. Karena tak peduli betapa dia terlihat bagai bukan bagian dari spesies Homo Sapiens, tetapi dia juga telah menjadi sahabat kita."

Semua orang tahu, dan sudah menjadi fakta, bahwa tak peduli betapa serius suatu keadaan, jika berbicara menyangkutpautkan Kisame, maka hasrat untuk menghinanya tak dapat terelakkan. Author juga demikian (?).

"Apa... yang kusembunyikan darimu," dengan pelan, Sasori menyuarakan pertanyaan yang bernada pernyataan tersebut. Pemuda itu lalu sedikit melebarkan matanya dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat, "Lalu... Apa tujuanmu bertanya demikian? Jika kau memang sahabatku, tak perlu membuat lingkaran setan seperti ini."

Mulutmu adalah harimaumu, itu kata suatu pepatah. Tetapi dalam hal ini, bagi Deidara, mulutmu adalah harimaumu, singamu, buayamu, pitonmu, kobramu, dan gorilamu. Intinya, semua perasaan tidak enak langsung ia rasakan saat ia menyadari apa konsekuensi jika ia harus berterusterang tentang motif dan tujuannya ke sini.

"Eeerrr... Hah! Baiklah! _To the point_ katamu? Oke!" Deidara melempar kedua tangannya ke udara, tanda menyerah akan _mind game_ yang tengah dijalankan oleh sahabatnya itu, "Katakan padaku, wahai SAHABAT, siapa cewek berambut _pink_ yang tampak tengah memelukmu di lapangan parkir fakultas, seperti yang terpampang di foto _headline_ majalah fakultas dua bulan yang lalu?"

Pertanyaan yang cukup frontal dan berani. Tetapi bodo amat, jika Sasori marah dan niat melempari Deidara dengan benda tajam, Deidara tinggal kabur saja lewat pintu kamar yang dari awal sengaja ia buka lebar-lebar sebagai persiapan jalur melarikan diri.

Namun, tak seperti dugaannya, alih-alih berteriak dan membentak, Sasori cuma menghela nafas sembari berujar pelan, "Jadi itu tujuanmu."

"Ya," Deidara yang menduga bahwa ia masih dalam '_safety zone_' karena respon Sasori belulmlah frontal, melanjutkan ucapannya, "Siapa cewek itu? Kenapa pelukan ama dirimu? Di depan umum juga? Oh Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak tahu!"

Siapapun yang tidak mengenal dan tidak mengetahui hubungan persahabatan Sasori dan Deidara, dan siapapun yang belum mengetahui fakta bahwa orang berambut pirang panjang nan halus itu ternyata seorang pria, pasti akan menganggap kalimat Deidara tadi adalah kalimat pengungkapan perasaan cemburu terhadap kekasihnya.

"Dan sejak kapan kau berpikir bahwa kau mempunyai hak untuk mengurusi kehidupanku?" balas Sasori tenang, namun kini mulai menunjukkan rasa tidak suka akan ke mana pembicaraan ini mulai mengarah.

"Oh, entahlah. Persahabatan kita yang telah berjalan sejak kita SMP mungkin? Atau rasa percayaku padamu yang membuatku selalu menceritakan bahkan hal yang paling privasi sekalipun?" ujar Deidara sarkastis, "Lagipula, kenapa tidak kau jawab saja, sih. Jika kau memang tidak menganggapnya spesial, untuk apa menutupinya?"

"Kau tidak mengerti," kata Sasori tenang, sembari mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke layar laptop-nya, "Lagipula, apa urusanmu dengan semua ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja," kata Deidara jujur, "Demi Tuhan, dia murid SMA Haruno dan membawa mobil Bugatti Veyron seperti itu dan mengenalmu?"

"Dia kenalan dari Guru Kakashi. Nah, jika kau sudah puas, sekarang pergilah," kata Sasori pelan, namun dengan nada yang seolah-olah menantang Deidara untuk membantahnya.

"Hah, ngibul!" dan Deidara pun benar-benar membantah perintah tersebut, "Pasti lebih jika dia berani memelukmu seperti itu."

"Kau tadi membicarakan soal kepercayaan terhadap sahabat, bukan, Deidara? Lalu mengapa kau kini mempertanyakan kejujuranku?"

"Aku akan percaya padamu kalau kau jujur padaku."

"Kalau begitu tak ada gunanya membahas ini lebih jauh lagi. Dari awal tak ada gunanya. Nah, sekarang, bisakah kau pergi?"

"Ck! Jika memang kau jujur...," Deidara berhenti untuk melirik pemuda yang menatap datar pada layar laptop-nya tersebut, "Kau tak keberatan, 'kan, jika aku memberitahu 'dia' tentang in–"

BRUK.

"Ugh!"

Dan Deidara mendapati sebuah tangan melingkari lehernya dengan erat, sementara tubuhnya terdorong kuat ke tembok di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya mencoba melepaskan lengan yang mencekik lehernya, tetapi sungguh, lawannya terlalu kuat sehingga Deidara hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan. Pernah. Coba-coba. Melibatkan. 'Dia', Iwa Deidara," nada itu terdengar sangat dingin di telinga Deidara, penuh dengan ancaman dan janji untuk menepatinya jika Deidara berani melanggar, "Sekalipun sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak berkhianat, tetapi hati'nya' yang rapuh akan mudah memercayai apa yang dia dengar. Dan kau!" cengkeraman di lehernya menguat, "Urusi urusanmu sendiri."

BRUK.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Pergilah. Tugasku masih jauh dari kata selesai."

-oOo-

"Gila itu orang, sumpah! Ouch! F**k!"

Sudah beberapa menit berjalan dan berlalu, kalimat-kalimat umpatan dan gerutuan masih saja terkumandangkan dari mulut si pemuda berambut pirang. Sejak ia keluar dari rumah kos dengan dua lantai bertembok hijau tersebut, sebelah tangannya selalu menempel di lehernya yang jika dilihat dengan seksama, aku menunjukkan bekas lebam di sana.

"Gak bisa biasa saja, ya? Aku 'kan cuma becanda. Kenapa selera humor itu orang miskin banget, sih?" ia mengernyit kesakitan saat rasa ngilu di lehernya sesekali terasa. Oh, demi Tuhan, apa yang membuat sahabatnya tadi kesurupan begitu? Deidara bisa saja mati di tangannya tadi, 'kan?!

Dia akan menjadikan ini sebagai pelajaran untuk tidak mencoba melawak di depan Sasori.

Langkah kaki berbalut celana _jeans_ biru lapuk itu perlahan mendekati sebuah sebuah kafe kecil yang terletak di tepi jalan, beberapa blok jauhnya dari lokasi kosnya berada. Dilihat dari sini, pemuda itu mendapati bahwa kafe itu cukup ramai ternyata. Malam hari awal musim semi, memang cocok sekali jika digunakan untuk menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir kopi atau teh.

Dan Deidara bukanlah pengecualian. Dalam kondisinya yang habis sekarat dan nyaris tewas secara ironis di tangan sahabatnya sendiri, ia membutuhkan secangkir _latte_ panas tak hanya untuk menghangatkan diri, namun juga untuk menenangkan hatinya yang masih merasa sumpek dan empet banget ama makhluk berambut merah yang mungkin kini tengah mengerjakan tugas tanpa beban apapun juga.

Bunyi 'Ding!' dari bel di atas pintu kafe terdengar saat Deidara membuka pintu, memberi tanda bagi pekerja kafe bahwa ada tamu baru yang datang. Begitu melihat keadaan di dalam, mau tak mau Deidara harus melepas imej _cool_-nya saat mata _aquamarine_-nya membelalak lebar dengan mulut sedikit ternganga.

Demi apa, kenapa kafe ini ramai sekali, sih?! Ini bukan hari Natal, 'kan? Bukan perayaan Valentine, 'kan?

Bahkan sejauh mata memandang, Deidara mendapati semua kursi penuh dijejali oleh segerombolan manusia. Kalo seperti ini, sih, Deidara pikir pihak kafe ini perlu untuk merekonstruksi bangunan kafe agar lebih luas.

Pandangan Deidara terlempar ke sana-ke mari. Dengan masih berdiri di jalan masuk depan pintu kafe, ia berusaha untuk mencari satu tempat kosong—satu saja kursi kosong, yang mampu untuk meletakkan pantatnya yang pengen banget istirahat ini.

Dan ketemu.

Di pojok, dekat jendela. Meski cuma ada satu kursi kosong, itupun di meja yang dikelilingi lima kursi lain yang sudah penuh dengan manusia lain, tapi tak apa daripada Deidara harus meminum _latte_-nya dengan berdiri.

Maka, pemuda pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang ke kursi tersebut. Entah, kesenangan ini karena usaha pencariannya berhasil dan mendapatkan kursi, atau karena dia sudah tak sabar menikmati _latte_-nya, atau hanya simpel karena dirinya saja yang autis.

Manusia yang merencanakan, tetapi Tuhan yang menentukan. Begitulah kata pepatah. Dan sayangnya serta untungnya, Deidara bukanlah Tuhan. Jadi ia hanya bisa merencanakan ingin duduk di satu-satunya kursi kosong di kafe penuh sesak ini, tetapi Tuhan menakdirkan bahwa ada tangan lain selain miliknya yang memegang punggung kursi, saat ia hendak menarik kursi tersebut untuk didudukinya.

Begitu ia menoleh, Tuhan pula yang menentukan bahwa ada makhluk lain bagai belahan pinang dari dirinya.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Oh Deidara, malam ini sepertinya wibawa _cool_-mu benar-benar habis ternyata.

-oOo-

"Ini semua salahmu, kau tahu itu?!"

"Apa?! Salahku kau bilang?! Siapa yang merebut kursi yang sudah menjadi incaranku dari awal?!"

"Incaranmu?! Aku sudah datang lebih dahulu darimu, bodoh!"

"Apa?! Kurang ajar! Dasar orang gak punya gaya yang bisanya niru model rambutku aja!"

"Cih? Aku? Rambut situ?! Yang benar saja!"

Dan begitulah, bahkan setelah pihak kafe menendang mereka keluar dari kafe kecil tersebut, cekcok dan adu kata-kata kasar dan hinaan, masih mereka lanjutkan di luar kafe.

Semua berawal hanya karena kursi.

Dan itu, diam-diam mereka mengakui, sangatlah hal bodoh dan kekanakkan untuk diributkan.

Tetapi, ini menyangkut harga diri, hei! Jadi, tidak ada kata mengalah.

Dari mulai kata-kata yang masih sopan semacam 'Permisi, kupikir aku sudah mengincar kursi ini lebih dahulu' atau 'Maaf, tetapi aku lebih dahulu memegang kursi ini daripada kamu' hingga beranjak ke debat paling panas semacam 'F**k! Kenapa kau tidak bisa cari tempat lain saja?! Dasar wanita tak tahu tata krama!' atau 'Berbicara soal tata krama, ya, hei, pria yang mengumpat dan mengusir seorang wanita? Mengapa kau tidak berusaha untuk menjadi _gentleman_ dan membiarkanku duduk dan kau pergi saja dari sini?' dan berakhir dengan penyiraman teh panas ke kemeja bagian dada si pria dan tumpahan es krim _sundae_ di kepala si gadis.

Dan perang pun dimulai hingga Manager kafe turun tangan dan mendepak mereka keluar demi menghindari lebih banyak lagi hidangan pengunjung lain yang terlempar oleh mereka.

"Huh, demi apa, kau membuat rambut yang baru kemarin aku _smoothing_, sekarang lengket dan bau begini karena es krim itu!" si gadis mendekatkan ujung poni yang menutupi mata kanannya. Saat itu juga, ekspresi wajahnya tertekuk masam dan lidahnya terjulur seperti tengah membau sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan, "Yuck! _It's so gross_!"

Sedangkan Deidara memutar bola matanya, "Beruntunglah kau tidak merasakan panasnya air teh yang tersiram di kulitmu."

"Hei! Kau menyalahkanku lagi?!" si gadis menghadap ke arah si pria dan berkacang pinggang, siap untuk memulai babak baru dari pertengkaran mereka.

"Tentu saja! Tindakanmu tadi itu bisa dibilang penganiayaan tahu! Bersyukurlah aku tidak menuntutmu!"

"Kau pikir kau cukup benar untuk menumpahkan es krim di rambutku!? Uangmu pun tak akan bisa membayar biaya perawatan rambutku setelah ini, tauk!"

Dan mereka bertengkar lagi.

Merupakan suatu pemandangan yang aneh sesungguhnya. Mereka saling berteriak di depan wajah satu sama lain, saling membentak hingga menampakkan urat di leher mereka, tetapi kenapa sejak keluar dari kafe, mereka berjalan beriringan terus?

Ah, mungkin mereka masih belum menyadarinya.

-oOo-

"_Demi apa, dia sama sekali jauh dari kata _gentleman_, kau percaya?"_

Sakura terkikik geli mendengar cerita dari sahabatnya yang sudah berjalan setengah jam ini. Jarum jam dinding berbentuk Teddy Bear yang tergantung di atas pintu kamarnya, sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lebih dua puluh menit. Tetapi rasa kantuk belum juga datang menghampirinya. Oleh karena itu, dengan senang hati ia meladeni pembicaraan, lebih tepatnya curhatan emosi sahabatnya via telepon.

"Seperti adegan di manga-manga cantik saja, _Pig_," gurau Sakura, "Jangan-jangan kalian akan memiliki hubungan yang lebih baik dan manis dari ini."

"Ew_. Tidak. Terimakasih. Kau mau bicara bahwa aku akan hidup bersama lelaki yang tidak bisa menghargai wanita seperti itu?"_

"Oops. Aku tidak berbicara begitu, lho."

"_Sakuraaa!"_

"Hahaha."

"_Apanya yang lucu? Habis dari sana aku langsung ke salon hingga sekarang. Kau tahu, itu menyebalkan! Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih mampu mencium bau es__krim di rambutku."_

Dan obrolan pun terus berlanjut. Kebiasaan dan sifat alami cewek, jika mereka sudah berkumpul dan bercakap, pasti obrolan itu tidak akan mengenal kata kehabisan topik. Begitu topik curhat masalah rambut dan es krim selesai, atau secara tidak sengaja dan tidak sadar terselesaikan, pembicaraan akan mengarah ke topik yang lain. Lalu ke yang lain. Dan yang lain. Tanpa ada rasa bosan. Tanpa ada niat untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan–

Klik.

–sampai baterai HP yang berbicara.

"Yah!" Sakura memandang kesal dan kecewa pada layar HP nya yang menghitam pekat, "Padahal lagi seru-serunyaaa."

Dengan malas dan ogah-ogahan, gadis berambut merah muda itu turun dari ranjang ukuran _king_ _size_-nya, lalu menghampiri sebuah _outlet_ listrik yang ada di dekat meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Diambilnya _charger_ HP yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja tersebut, lalu disambungkannya dengan HP nya dan mencolokkan ujung yang lain ke _outlet_ listrik.

Gadis itu meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya untuk menutupi mulutnya kala rasa ngantuk mulai menyergap dan membuatnya menguap lelah. Kedua matanya berair tanda hasrat ingin memejamkan mata.

Dengan langkah yang masih gontai, ia hendak menuju kembali ke arah tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan tampak sangat nyaman sekali saat dirinya merasa ngantuk seperti ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan bahwa hari telah larut, dan untungnya besok adalah hari sabtu, yang artinya hari libur, dan artinya ia bisa menghabiskan setengah harinya di atas kasur kesayangannya.

Tetapi pergerakkannya terhenti saat kedua matanya tanpa sengaja menatap sebuah buku yang ada di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah buku berwarna _pink_ dengan gambar Putri Snow White di sampulnya, dengan gambar rangkaian bunga yang membingkai keempat tepi sampulnya.

Ia kembali menyeret kakinya ke tempat tidurnya sembari membolak-balik halaman-halaman buku yang mencatat peristiwa-peristiwa khusus yang terjadi sepanjang hidup si pemilik. Mulai dari peristiwa saat dia upacara penerimaan murid SMA, gabung di klub _cheerleader_ yang pada akhirnya harus ia tinggalkan karena trauma terjatuh saat membentuk tatanan piramid, mendapat hadiah Bugotti Veyron dari Ayah, hingga—

Pandangan Sakura berubah menjadi sendu saat tatapannya membaca kalimat di sebuah halaman yang baru saja ia buka.

–_Hari ini, aku melepaskan ciuman pertamaku pada cinta pertamaku pula_.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Ia buka halaman berikutnya, dan ketika membaca apa yang pernah ia tulis di sana, hatinya kembali merasa sesak saat membaca curhatan pribadinya yang isinya memang berbeda dari curhatan sebelumnya, tetapi temanya tetap untuk satu hal yang sama. Lalu halaman berikutnya, masih tentang tema yang tak berbeda. Lalu halaman depannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi, dan semua hanya berisi perasaannya kepada si pemuda berambut merah!

Dengan kasar, Sakura menutup _diary_ tersebut. Lalu dilemparkannya ke sisi ranjang di samping ia duduk.

Sakura menekuk kedua kakinya, lalu memeluk lutut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik tumpukan kedua tangannya di atas lututnya.

Sudah berapa minggu berlalu sejak hari itu? Sudah berapa lama waktu bergulir sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya? Sudah berapa waktu yang lalu saat ia melihat punggung tegap itu berjalan menjauh dari dirinya?

Dan sudah berapa lama sejak ia melihat kedua mata itu bersorot tajam dan marah kepada kedua bola _emerald_-nya?

Lama sekali.

Sakura tahu bahwa semua itu berlalu hanya enam minggu yang lalu.

Tetapi tetap saja, entah mengapa, rasanya sudah berabad bumi ini berputar tanpa ada dia sebagai poros kehidupan Sakura.

Entah ini perasaan suka, atau kagum, atau cinta, atau obsesi, Sakura tak ambil pusing. Ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanya rasa sesak di dadanya tiap mengingatnya. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah rasa sedih setiap ingat bahwa pemuda itu membenci dirinya. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa lagi berada di dekatnya, karena pemuda itu sendiri pun tidak mau berurusan apa-apa lagi dengannya.

Yang ia pedulikan, hanyalah bahwa ia amat, sangat, dan begitu merindukannya.

Tetapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat?

Mungkin benar kata orang bahwa uang memang berkuasa, tetapi tidak semua hal dikuasai oleh uang. Ada sesuatu yang tak akan bisa tertebus bahkan oleh satu gunung emas dan permata. Ada yang tak bisa dibeli tak peduli betapa banyak harta dan kekayaan keluarga Haruno Sakura.

Dan yang tak bisa dibeli adalah penerimaan maaf dari satu pemuda Akasuna.

Tak peduli betapa kuat dan gigihnya Sakura merajuk pada Ayahnya agar menarik Sasori kembali untuk bekerja menjadi pegawai di sini, tetapi tidak bisa. Selama ini, Ayahnya tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Ia selalu menuruti apa yang Sakura minta. Apa yang Sakura mau sekarang, satu jam kemudian pasti langsung ia dapatkan.

Tetapi tidak untuk sekarang. Bahkan waktu dua bulan telah berjalan, dan keinginannya tak kunjung menjadi kenyataan.

Dan malam itu, dihabiskan sang Tuan Putri meringkuk di atas ranjangnya.

Menangis.

Menyesal.

Dalam keputusasaan dan ketidakberdayaannya, pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya.

Buku _diary_ yang tadi ia lempar di sisi ranjang di sampingnya, tergeletak begitu saja dengan posisi terbuka di sebuah halaman.

Sebuah halaman yang berisi gambar asal-asalan yang jauh dari kata artistik dan indah, karena hanya merupakan goresan asal dari tangan anak SMA.

Namun cukup terlihat manis karena gambar itu memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan seorang gadis dengan helai lebih cerah, tampak saling menatap dan tersenyum, sembari saling menggandeng tangan satu sama lain.

_Doctor Akasuna no Sasori & Nurse Akasuna no Sakura._

(1) Kalian akan mengerti arti kata ini setelah kalian menjadi mahasiswa/i :'D

Haha, di sini penuh dengan penindasan harga diri seekor hiu XD Dan yah, Sakura di sini sifatnya antagonis banget, ya :) No wonder kalau Sasori anti banget sama dia :D Hoho

**Comments and criticisms are wholeheartedly appreciated**

Thank You

Yukeh ketjeh


	5. V: The Throne Bearer of Uchiha

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan. Minal 'aidzin :Dv**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**I don't own the Picture**

**Pairing: SasoSaku, other slight pairings included**

**Warning: AU, OOC, drama, nyinet, dan warning lain-lain aja deh, ye /mendadakpusing/ Dan catat: super duper mega ultra annoying and antagonistic Sakura**

**Happy reading~**

"Kau darimana saja? Kau selalu membuatku menunggu dan tidak pernah datang tepat pada waktunya," untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasa dirinya tengah mengalami ke-OoC-an yang besar ketika mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu dalam waktu beberapa detik saja.

Karena biasanya, dia 'kan tipe orang yang hemat bicara layaknya tarif telepon dari operator seluler. Kata 'Hn' darinya bisa memiliki arti dari banyak hal, dari yang singkat seperti 'ya' atau 'tidak' sampai yang paling rumit semacam 'Jangan mengangguku. Kau tidak lihat apa bahwa aku sedang sibuk? Dasar orang rendahan yang tidak tahu tata krama'.

"Duh Sasuke, sudah menjadi tugas seorang lelaki yang _gentleman_ untuk menunggu seorang wanita, tanpa banyak bicara. Kau ini cerewet sekali," ujar Sakura dengan nada sebal. Tanpa memberi sedikit lirikan pada Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya selama empat puluh lima menit di depan gerbang sekolah, gadis itu langsung saja membuka pintu depan mobil dan memasukinya.

BLAM.

Dan rasanya Sasuke pengen banget menarik keluar gadis ningrat itu dan mendepaknya sekarang juga. Peduli amat dengan _gentleman_ dan semacamnya.

"_Bit__*__h_."

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Sasuke telah berada di balik kemudi, mobil Mercedez Benz LSR jingga itu bergabung dengan jejeran kendaraan lain di jalan raya.

-oOo-

Dengan sopan dan bersikap layaknya seorang _gentleman_, Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi untuk Sakura duduki sebelum ia beralih untuk duduk di kursi di depan Sakura.

Restauran berkelas internasional yang siang itu tengah mereka kunjungi, tampak sepi oleh pengunjung. Berpuluh meja yang ada di ruangan bergaya arsitektur Eropa itu, tampak tertata rapi dan kosong dari kehadiran manusia. Dengan kata lain, Sasuke dan Sakura lah satu-satunya pengunjung yang tampak pada saat ini—dan hal itu akan berlangsung selama beberapa menit ke depan.

"Kenapa sepi?" gumam Sakura heran sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, "Bukannya restauran ini selalu ramai?"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil sebelum berkata—dengan sedikit menyiratkan kesombongan dalam nada ucapannya, "Aku telah menyewa tempat ini. Sekarang—"

Sakura menoleh padanya dan menatap dua bola _onyx_ di depannya dengan sorot terkejut campur heran dari kedua mata _emerald_-nya.

"... hanya untuk kita," Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan memberi Sakura tatapan mata yang tajam dan dalam dari kedua mata _onyx_ khas dari klan Uchiha-nya.

O, Sakura. Beruntungnya dirimu. Di luar sana, para gadis pasti rela saling membunuh hanya demi mendapatkan tatapan mata seperti itu dari sang pebisnis muda Uchiha.

"... Untuk apa?" Sakura akhirnya merespon setelah terdiam cukup lama. Ia merasa sangat heran. Sekarang bukan ulang tahunnya, 'kan? Dia juga tidak mendapat nilai terlalu bagus dari ulangan apapun sehingga Kizashi memberitahu Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk menyiapkan kejutan untuk Sakura, 'kan? Lalu kenapa?

Apa Sasuke telah memenangkan suatu proyek dan berniat mentraktirnya? Itu kemungkinan yang paling mungkin, sih. Tetapi... tetap saja. Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan jika ia mentraktir Sakura dengan menyewa satu restauran kelas internasional ini?

Dan Sakura harus menahan rasa penasarannya ketika seorang _waitress_ berseragam biru tua, menghampiri mereka dengan dua buah buku menu di tangannya. Seorang _waiter_ dengan seragam warna senada, berada di sebelahnya, dan dengan sopan, meletakkan dua buah gelas masing-masing di depan Sakura dan Sasuke, untuk kemudian mengisinya sedikit dengan _wine_ berwarna merah.

Dan Sakura tak sungkan untuk menampakkan raut jijik ketika melihat cairan memabukkan itu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan dan Nona," ucap si _waitress_ dengan ramah, "Silahkan dipilih menunya."

Dua buah buku menu terletak masing-masing di depan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke tengah mengamati daftar menu yang ada, Sakura masih terdiam tanpa menyentuh buku menunya, si _waitress_ berdiri sopan menanti daftar pesanan tamu kehormatan restauran ini, dan si _waiter_ membungkuk sopan sebelum ia pada akhirnya beranjak pergi dari sana.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu, untuk menatap Sakura yang masih terdiam di depannya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "_Well_, Sakura. Tidakkah kau ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan sembari kedua matanya masih mempertahankan pandangan heran dan menuntut penjelasan dari pemuda di depannya, "Aku tidak lapar."

"Kita datang kemari untuk makan. Itulah tujuan didirikannya sebuah restauran," bujuk Sasuke.

"Aku tidak lapar, Sasuke! Aku hanya ingin tahu kau ini kenapa bertindak seperti ini?" ujar Sakura yang ternyata tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, sebelum ia meletakkan buku menunya di meja, untuk kemudian telunjuk kanannya menunjuk beberapa gambar hidangan yang ada di suatu halaman, "Ini, ini, ini, dan ini. Lalu minumnya," ia membuka halaman lain dari buku menu itu, "ini dan ini. Masing-masing semuanya dua. Oke?"

"Hei—"

"Sudah, pergi sana," ucapan protes Sakura terhenti saat Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya kepada _waitress_ tadi, sesudah kedua buku menu tadi ia kembalikan lagi padanya.

"Mohon tunggu sepuluh menit lagi, Tuan, Nona," si _waitress_ tersenyum hangat, sebelum ia sedikit membungkuk sopan untuk kemudian beranjak pergi dari mereka.

"Aku bilang aku tidak lapar!" Sakura meneruskan protesnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Rasa dongkol dan empet pada cewek di depannya ini, mulai terasa melihat kekeraskepalaan dari gadis berambut merah muda tersebut, "Tetapi aku sudah memesannya. Oke? Kau tidak berharap aku mampu menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu sendirian, 'kan?"

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada sembari membuang muka ke arah jendela besar di sampingnya, "Sasuke-_kun_ ini membuat _mood_-ku semakin jelek saja," gumamnya lirih, mirip sebuah keluhan daripada amarah.

"_Bad_ _mood_?" respon Sasuke pelan sembari menatap heran pada gadis di depannya.

Saat Sakura hanya terdiam tanpa memberi respon yang berarti atas pertanyaan retoris Sasuke tadi, Sasuke sedikit memajukan badannya ke arah meja, lalu dengan nada yang lirih dan ia usahakan sekhawatir mungkin, ia berucap, "Ada masalah? Kau tahu, kau bisa bercerita padaku."

Obrolan mereka terpaksa tertunda dulu karena kedatangan seorang _waitress_ dengan troli makanan besar yang berisi menu-menu yang telah Sasuke pesan tadi. Dengan sopan dan cekatan sebagaimana layaknya _waitress_ profesional, ia meletakkan satu persatu hidangan itu di depan Sasuke dan Sakura. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia membungkuk sopan dan beranjak dari sana sembari mendorong troli yang kini telah kosong dari makanan apapun di atasnya.

Sasuke meneguk sedikit _wine_ merahnya, lalu menaruh serbet makan di pahanya, untuk kemudian berbicara, "Apapun yang menyebabkanmu _bad_ _mood_, tak seharusnya menahanmu untuk makan."

Sakura masih bergeming. Pandangannya masih mengarah pada kaca besar di sampingnya yang memperlihatkan semak-semak berbunga yang menjadi hiasan khusus halaman restauran. Bahkan setelah Sasuke memegang sebuah garpu dan pisau di kedua tangannya untuk memulai makan, si gadis belum juga bahkan menyentuh serbet makannya.

Ini membuat Sasuke muak dan bingung.

Muak karena ia harus berurusan semerepotkan ini dan bingung karena kelakuan si putri yang tiba-tiba mengacuhkannya begini. Apa hanya karena Sasuke memesankan makanan untuknya sekalipun gadis itu tidak lapar, membuat gadis tersebut semarah ini?

Dengan menahan rasa gemas dan hasrat untuk membanting garpu dan pisau yang telah ia pegang, Sasuke meletakkan dua benda itu perlahan di meja sembari menghela nafas panjang, "Katakan padaku apa masalahmu," Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu menahan emosi. Terlihat jelas dari nada suaranya yang lebih terdengar memerintah daripada meminta.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, untuk kemudian memandang kedua _onyx_ Sasuke dengan diam, sebelum ia berucap pelan, "Bagaimana jika kau dahulu yang mengatakan apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Mendengar nada suara Sakura yang terdengar serius—dan jarang sekali terdapat keseriusan dalam nada ucapan si gadis tersebut, membuat Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

Tidak, sepertinya ini menjadi waktu yang tidak tepat untuk melakukan apa yang Sasuke rencanakan untuk lakukan. Lihat saja, si Pewaris Haruno tampak demikian kesal, baik itu karena Sasuke atau apapun yang menjadikan _mood_-nya buruk sejak awal—seperti katanya tadi. Dan alih-alih senang dan bahagia, jangan-jangan tindakan Sasuke nanti berdampak pada tangis dan bentakan marah dari Sakura.

Tetapi... Mencoba tak akan membunuhmu, bukan?

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia harus mengatakan tujuannya sekarang juga jika ia tidak ingin acara makan siang yang harusnya romantis ini, akan berujung pada pertengkaran. Lagipula, jika berhadapan dengan Haruno Sakura, apakah ada pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan gadis manja itu?

Sasuke berdeham kecil sebelum ia menatap kedua mata Sakura dalam-dalam, "Sakura. Apa arti diriku bagimu?"

_Well, not a so nice shot, __was__ it_? Sasuke _facepalm_ secara mental. Sungguh, apa yang barusan dikatakannya tersebut sangat OoC dari dirinya. Tetapi toh, dari awal Sasuke udah OoC, 'kan? Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang mau menyewa restauran sebesar dan semahal ini hanya untuk seorang gadis. Bukannya ia pelit atau apa, hanya saja ia sedikit memiliki alergi pada hal yang berbau cinta dan asmara.

Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan heran, sebelum ia berujar pelan dengan nada seolah-olah ia menjawab sesuatu yang paling jelas dan nyata di dunia, "Sasuke-_kun_ sahabatku yang paling berharga selain Ino. Tentu. Mengapa?"

Hancurlah harga diri Sasuke saat itu juga.

Patah hati? Tidak. Dari awal, Sasuke sudah yakin bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa jatuh hati pada si gadis Haruno. Jadi, ucapan Sakura tadi tidak akan membuatnya mengalami putus cinta. Hanya saja ada rasa kecewa. Ia bahkan sudah kalah bahkan sebelum menyampaikan apa tujuannya.

Sasuke tersenyum kaku dan sangat terlihat dipaksakan. Saking kakunya, itu tidak bisa deh, dikatakan sebagai senyuman. Lebih mirip seringai yang diberikan oleh orang yang tengah menahan sakit, "Sahabat... yah... sahabat," gumam Sasuke lirih.

Sakura hanya menatap heran pada Sasuke. Alih-alih meneruskan ucapannya, pemuda itu malah kini mulai menikmati hidangan yang telah beberapa menit mulai dingin teracuhkan oleh mereka. Sasuke-_kun_ aneh sekali...

"Memangnya kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" bukan Sakura namanya jika ia bisa sedikit bersabar dan tidak penasaran.

Sasuke dengan pelan mengunyah makanan di mulutnya, sebelum menelan dan meminum _wine_ yang ada di depannya. Tangan kanannya yang berada di bawah meja, menggenggam saku celananya dari luar. Terasa ada benda keras yang tersentuh telapak tangannya.

Benda kotak merah muda beludru. Dengan isi sebentuk cincin permata yang sudah susah payah ia beli kemarin, hanya untuk acara sekarang.

Namun sepertinya, Sasuke harus menyimpan cincin itu lebih lama lagi karena statusnya sekarang masih bersifat sahabat.

Hah, cewek di depannya ini sungguh aneh. Tidakkah ia ber-_blushing_ ria seperti yang akan dilakukan gadis lain ketika Sasuke membawa mereka ke restauran internasional secara spesial seperti ini? Kenapa ia tidak menyimpan sedikit rasapun pada Uchiha bungsu yang sebelum ini dijamin seratus persen akan mampu membuat hati wanita terkena virus merah jambu?

_Well_, Sakura ternyata telah memecahkan rekor.

"Hanya bertanya," jawab Sasuke kalem, "Karena banyak sekali hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku... sebagai sahabat," bukan Uchiha namanya kalau tidak bisa membuat kalimat penghindaran atau ngeles hanya dalam waktu dua menit saja.

Yah, pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mundur saja untuk sementara waktu. Sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat sepertinya.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat setelah menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki. Ia menghela nafas, lalu berkata dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada makanan di depannya, seolah lawan bicaranya bukan lagi pemuda Uchiha, melainkan hidangan yang tersaji nikmat di depannya itu, "Bukan hal yang penting, 'kok."

Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Yah, tak seharusnya ia memikirkan si Hyuuga bodoh itu, 'kan? Apa pentingnya?

Tapi tetap saja, Sakura begitu membenci gadis itu lebih dari apapun juga.

Sasuke hanya menatap heran, jelas tidak puas akan jawaban di pewaris Haruno yang ada di depannya. Jelas ada yang disembunyikan oleh gadis itu. Bukannya Sasuke perhatian atau peduli atau apa, hanya saja, jika ini semua ada hubungannya dengan kedua perusahaan mereka, bagaimana?

Tetapi, demi menjaga imej _cool_ seorang Uchiha yang enggan mencampuri urusan orang lain, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menerima jawaban pasif Sakura tadi. Ia kembali sibuk memotong _steak_ yang ada di depannya. Dan sepertinya, kini ia sudah menyerah untuk membujuk Sakura ikut makan bersamanya.

"Kudengar, belum ada yang menggantikan Asuma dan Iruka?" entah mengapa Sasuke membuka topik mengenai hal itu. Entahlah. Sasuke hanya tidak ingin ia menghabiskan beberapa menit ke depan dalam kesunyian, seolah-olah hanya ia sendiri saja yang ada di restauran ini.

Dan karena Sasuke menunduk dan sibuk dengan hidangannya, ia tak bisa menangkap perubahan ekspresi Sakura.

Terkejut. Lalu menjadi sendu.

"Ya," jawab Sakura sembari mengeluarkan HP-nya dari dalam tas yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Aku bisa mencarikan orang untukmu," jawab Sasuke setelah menelan makanan yang ia kunyah, "Sudah dua bulan lebih kau tanpa pengawal. Bagaimana jika saingan bisnis Ayahmu tahu semua ini dan memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk mencelakaimu?"

"Tidak usah," jawab Sakura sembari sibuk berkutat dengan _keypad_ HP-nya, "Toh aku sudah menemukannya."

"Oh ya?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku tak pernah melihat siapapun yang mengantar jemputmu ke sekolah, menggantikan Iruka dan Asuma."

"Itu karena dia memang belum bekerja sebagai pegawaiku."

Rasa heran melingkupi pikiran Sasuke, "Dia sudah melamar?"

Sakura menggeleng lirih, "Dia tidak mau melamar, tetapi aku yakin, suatu saat nanti dia akan datang padaku."

Pembicaraan ini terdengar mulai menarik perhatian Sasuke. Raut ekspresi Sakura yang sendu, ditambah dengan nada keyakinan dan semangat dan penuh harap yang terkandung dalam ucapan si gadis, membuat Sasuke mengambil satu kesimpulan logis: Sakura sangat menginginkan orang ini.

Pertanyaannya, mengapa dan siapa?

"Kau tahu, kau tak perlu mengandalkan hanya satu orang saja," ujar Sasuke, "Aku bisa mencarikan pegawai baru jika dia memang tidak mau melamar kerja padamu," Sasuke mendengus, "Dasar, orang rendahan. Sudah syukur sekali jika dia diterima kerja olehmu, 'kan?"

"Tidak," sahut Sakura dingin dan tegas, hingga membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda heran dan terkejut, "Sasuke-_kun_, jaga bicaramu. Kau tidak tahu Sasori-_kun_ seperti apa. Kau tidak mengenalnya."

Petunjuk kedua: orang ini bernama Sasori, dan dari cara Sakura memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '-_kun'_ pasti orang ini tidak dalam umur yang sama dengan Iruka dan Asuma.

"Sepertinya kau begitu tertarik dengannya hingga membelanya...," gumam Sasuke lirih sembari mengendikkan bahu dan kembali berkutat dengan makanannya. Kesalahan fatal, karena ia tidak melihat rona merah samar di pipi Sakura yang berusaha gadis itu tutupi dengan semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"D-dia... A-aku...," gumam Sakura lirih, sangat lirih, seolah ia hendak berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, selirih apapun itu, keadaan restauran yang sepi tanpa pengunjung, membuat gumaman lirihnya tadi seolah bagai teriakan keras yang tak ayal, mampu tertangkap oleh telinga sang Uchiha.

Dan kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar mendapati betapa kikuknya Putri Haruno itu tampak di matanya.

Menunduk, seolah sibuk dengan HP-nya, dengan rona merah di kedua pipi, dan Ya Tuhan... apa Sasuke tidak salah dengar? Sakura tergagap?

Dan Sasuke bukanlah pemuda yang naif yang tak tahu apa tanda jika seorang gadis berperilaku seperti Sakura sekarang. O, tidak. Tentu saja Sasuke paham. Untuk apa seorang Uchiha lahir ke dunia ini dengan segala kesempurnaannya jika tidak untuk mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu dari para gadis ketika melihat atau dekat dengannya?

Oleh karena itu, dengan mudah bagai menghitung satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua, Sasuke menebak bahwa gadis di depannya ini tengah malu. Atau gugup.

Malu dan gugup karena suatu perasaan yang akan terungkap.

Hanya saja, yang sulit Sasuke percayai dan membuatnya meragukan kebenaran hipotesisnya adalah, perasaan itu untuk seorang bernama… siapa? Sasuki? Saruhi? Siapapun itu, Sasuke yakin, bukanlah orang dari kelas sosial yang setara dengan mereka.

Tak perlu bagi Sasuke untuk menanyakan kebenaran dugaannya pada Sakura. Tidak perlu, karena ia sudah yakin dan tahu apa jawabannya.

Dan kini, Sasuke merasa posisinya terancam. Rencananya dan keluarganya terhadap keluarga Haruno kini tengah dalam situasi yang pada akhirnya, menemukan sebuah tantangan.

Dengan pelan, Sasuke mengangkat gelas yang berisi _win__e_ yang tinggal beberapa teguk saja. Dari balik kaca gelas itu, ia mengamati gadis di depannya dalam diam.

Oke, kita lihat saja apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan demi menempatkan rencana keluarga Uchiha pada posisi yang aman.

Sisa _wine_ di gelas itu terteguk hanya dalam satu kali tegukan saja.

Seekor tikus menganggu kekuasaan singa di hutan rimba, heh?

Dan sebuah seringai muncul di bibir si pemuda berkulit pucat.

Kelihatannya semua akan menjadi menarik.

-oOo-

Sofa berwarna krem yang tampak empuk dan nyaman itu memantul kecil saat ada sebuah beban yang terhempas keras di permukaannya. Sedangkan meja dengan kaca hitam di depannya, sedikit bergeser dari posisi semula saat ada sepasang kaki berselonjoran di atas permukaannya.

Tanpa peduli untuk melepas sepatunya, atau sekedar melonggarkan dasi seragamnya,pemuda itu menghela nafas lega sembari merentangkan kedua tangan di sandaran sofa. Kepalanya ia sandarkan dengan nyamannya di sandaran sofa. Kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati hembusan sejuk dari kipas angin di sampingnya yang baru saja ia nyalakan.

Ah~ tak ada yang lebih baik dan lebih enak dari bolos sekolah dan kembali bersantai-santai di rumah. Lebih enak lagi kalau rumah dalam keadaan sepi begini. Tanpa adanya dua makhluk cerewet yang bisa ia pastikan, akan sangat marah dan mengomelinya habis-habisan jika mendapatinya duduk-duduk santai di jam sekolah begini.

Tetapi salah siapa, ia pulang ke rumah juga bukan karena keinginannya. Ini justru keinginan Kepala Sekolah sialan itu, 'kan?

Pikirannya terhenti saat ia mendengar deru halus dari sebuah mesin, di depan rumahnya. Kedua matanya yang semula terpejam, kini membuka kembali dan menampakkan terangnya warna sebiru langit di balik kelopak matanya.

Dari pintu depan rumahnya yang tadi ia buka tanpa ia tutup kembali itu, tampaklah sebuah motor berwarna merah yang kini tengah terparkir di depan rumahnya.

Sekalipun si pengemudi belum melepas helmet yang menutupi kepalanya, pemuda berambut kuning jingkrak itu sudah tahu siapa yang kini tengah mematikan mesin motor dan berusaha untuk menurunkan penyangga motornya.

"Sasori! Oi!" si pemuda hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya sekilas, sebagai salam penyambut saat sang Kakak berjalan melewati pintu dan memasuki ruang tamu, tempat di mana ia berada, "Tumben kau sudah pulang? Tidak ada kegiatan dan tugas kuliah, eh?"

Sasori, dari pertama kali melihat bahwa sang adik tengah duduk-duduk di sofa di jam sepuluh pagi begini, sudah memasang wajah tidak sukanya. Hal itu tidak repot-repot ia sembunyikan karena ia menekankan perasaan tidak sukanya itu dengan menjitak keras kepala sang adik begitu ia lewat di sampingnya, untuk menaruh helmet birunya di meja di samping sofa yang diduduki sang adik.

"Ouch!" pemuda itu langsung menggeram sakit sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa mulai agak benjol, "Kau kenapa, heh? Bertengkar dengan pacarmu? Pulang-pulang maen kekerasan saja!"

Dan satu jitakan lagi.

"Hei! Sasori!"

"Itu hukuman karena kau bolos lagi, Naruto," ujar si Kakak santai dan kalem sembari melepas _sweeter_ yang dipakainya, lalu menyampirkannya ke sandaran sofa di seberang Naruto.

"Ckckck... Bukannya menanyakan kabar keluarga, kau langsung saja menjitak kepala adikmu ini karena alasan yang kau buat sendiri," gerutu Naruto yang kembali kesal mengingat kenapa ia harus berada di rumah lagi sepagi ini.

Sasori menggeplak kaki Naruto yang masih selonjoran di meja, dengan lipatan koran yang ada di bawah meja, sebelum ia berkata, "Kalau bukan bolos, berarti kau diskors. Kenapa? Tawuran lagi? Ngerjain guru lagi?"

"Hei hei, sebegitu burukkah pendapatmu tentang adikmu sendiri?" protes Naruto pelan sembari kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa. Sembari menatap kosong ke arah atap, Naruto kembali berucap dengan lirih, "Kau yang berada di rumah bahkan nyaris sebulan sekali, tahu apa tentang keadaan kami?"

Gerakan tangan Sasori untuk melepas sepatu yang masih ia pakai, terhenti saat ia mendengar ucapan adiknya tersebut. Tak hanya kalimatnya saja yang terasa ganjil, namun nada yang dipakai Naruto dalam bicara barusan begitu mengindikasikan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi di keluarga mereka.

Dan Sasori tak tahu apakah sesuatu itu.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasori _to the point_ sembari melepas kedua sepatunya.

Naruto mendengus penuh dengan sarkasme, sebelum berucap, "Nah. Benar, 'kan? Kau sama sekali tak punya ide. Makanya, jangan sok main jitak dan tuduh saja."

Sasori memutuskan untuk menghiraukan protesan adiknya tersebut, dan lebih memilih untuk kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya, "Apa yang terjadi, Naruto?"

"Apa, ya?" kalimat Naruto terhenti dan terdengar mengambang, seolah ada kalimat yang hendak ia ucapkan, namun pada akhirnya tertelan kembali ke tenggorokannya, "...Banyak."

Sasori menghela nafas sembari melepas kedua kaus kakinya, lalu dengan rapi menyelipkan dua kaus kaki itu masing-masing ke lubang sepatu sebelah kiri dan kanan, "Tagihan kontrakan lagi?" tebak Sasori pelan dan lelah.

Ayolah, ia baru saja sampai. Rasa lelah masih menyelubungi fisiknya. Dan kini, ia harus menambah lelah itu di jiwa dan pikirannya. Bukannya ia mau bersikap cuek terhadap masalah keluarganya. Tidak. Sasori bukan anak dan Kakak seperti itu.

Hanya saja... Kenapa masalah datang bertubi-tubi?

"Salah satunya itu," ujar Naruto sembari menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tetapi... Kau tahu, sekarang aku berada di rumah karena aku tidak sanggup membayar biaya bulanan sekolahku selama empat bulan. Dan Kepala Sekolah sialan itu rupanya sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan janji-janjiku untuk melunasinya."

Sasori hanya terdiam mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Tatapannya mengarah pada meja di depannya, tapi siapapun yang melihatnya, pasti akan tahu bahwa bukan meja tersebut yang kini menjadi objek pikirannya.

"Dan bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan semua ini pada Ibu, Sasori?" gumam Naruto, "Ibu sudah bekerja keras demi kita. Kuliahmu. Sekolah Adik. Tagihan rumah. Ah. Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan berhenti sekolah dan bekerja saja."

Sasori memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat saat mendengar kalimat bernada putus asa dari mulut sang adik.

Ia merasa sungguh tidak berguna. Ia merasa hanya sebagai beban, tak hanya bagi Ibunya, bahkan bagi adik-adiknya pula. Ia, sebagai anak tertua, apalagi laki-laki, hanya bisa berdiam diri dan menutup telinga di tengah kesibukan kuliah dan kegiatan kampusnya, tanpa tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di keluarganya. Waktu bertemu yang hanya singkat, dua hari saja dalam nyaris sebulan sekali, ternyata merentangkan sebuah jurang pemisah antara dirinya dan keluarganya sendiri. Membuatnya tersudut di sisi gelap pengetahuannya akan keadaan keluarganya sendiri.

Dan ia tak pernah merasa semenyesal dan setakberguna ini sebelumnya.

"Bagaimanapun...," Sasori kembali berkata dengan suara tertekan dan berat, "Bagaimanapun, Naruto, kau harus kembali ke sekolah, besok," kelopak itu kembali membuka dan kembali menampakkan warna coklat _ebony_ yang kini tengah memancarkan suatu tekad kuat dari pandangannya.

"Percuma," dengus Naruto, "Janji apapun, kau tak akan bis—"

"Aku yang akan bicara," potong Sasori, "Aku yang akan menjamin bahwa dalam dua bulan, semua tagihan sekolahmu akan lunas."

Mendengar hal itu, sedikit harapan muncul di benak Naruto. Ia melirik Kakaknya dari ujung matanya, "Bagaimana kita mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?"

Sejenak, Sasori terdiam. Melihat dan mendapati Kakaknya yang tak kunjung memberi respon yang berarti, Naruto sudah hendak melupakan ucapan Kakaknya dan menganggapnya hanya sebagai kalimat penenang dan penghibur saja, sebelum telinganya kembali mendengar kalimat lain yang terucap dari mulut Kakaknya.

"... Bukan kita, tapi aku yang akan mendapatkannya," Sasori menoleh dan memberi pandangan meyakinkan pada sang adik, "Tenang saja, Naruto. Aku akan mencari cara."

-oOo-

Langit-langit kamar berwarna putih pucat itu seolah tampak begitu menarik dipandang hingga bola berwarna coklat _ebony_ itu betah berlama-lama menatapnya. Tetapi, siapapun pasti tahu, bahwa pikiran si pemuda itu tidak tengah tertuju pada objek yang sama dengan pandangan matanya.

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benaknya. Masalah-masalah yang datang secara beruntun, yang sialnya saling terkait satu sama lain. Maka, jika yang satu belum terselesaikan, maka yang lain juga akan tetap berada dalam pikirannya sampai datangnya sebuah penyelesaian.

Terutama tentang keadaan Naruto.

Ia sudah berjanji untuk mencari jalan keluar bagi masalah sang adik. Masalah sang adik yang sebenarnya juga menjadi masalah keluarganya. Dalam waktu dua bulan, ia berjanji untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Bukannya Sasori menyesal atau apa. Hanya saja...

Bagaimana caranya?

Tentu, tentu ada jalan. Sasori tahu. Setiap masalah, pasti disertai jalan keluar. Hanya saja, jalan keluar yang terbayang di benaknya hanya satu. Tunggal. Tanpa ada pengganti atau pilihan lain.

Satu-satunya jalan keluar yang sebenarnya enggan dan berat baginya untuk ia pilih.

Sasori menghela nafas sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi, membuat helai merah itu semakin terlihat berantakan saja dari tatanan normalnya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Benar-benar melakukan itu? Menjilat ludahnya sendiri pada si gadis berambut merah muda? Pada Kakashi? Pada sang milyuner Kizashi Haruno? Setelah semua yang ia lakukan, apa kini ia harus kembali dan meminta untuk kesempatan kedua?

Tak adakah jalan lain? Demi Tuhan...

Pikiran pemuda itu terhenti sejenak saat telinganya mendengar bunyi getaran dari arah sampingnya. Menoleh, ia mendapati benda elektronik berwarna _silver_ miliknya, tengah bergerak-gerak kecil karena getaran yang dihasilkannya. Layarnya yang berkedap-kedip oleh cahaya putih, menampakkan rangkaian kata yang membentuk sebuah nama.

Sebuah nama yang saat kedua mata Sasori melihatnya, entah bagaimana, selalu bisa mengusir tiap kepenatan dan kerisauan yang ia rasa.

Seperti sekarang.

"Halo?" ia menyapa si penelpon setelah menekan tombol 'ya' di HP-nya. Pandangannya yang semula penuh dengan rasa frustasi dan kebingungan, kini berubah menjadi lunak dan melembut seketika.

Ia terdiam, mendengarkan ucapan si penelpon, sebelum berbicara kembali dengan nada lembut yang sama, "Ya, aku sekarang berada di rumah. Bagaimana dengan dirimu? ... Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya ada sedikit masalah ... Bukan hal yang penting, kau tenang saja ... Aku serius, hanya masalah kuliah. Kau juga pasti belum mengerti, 'kan? ... Baiklah, aku juga senang mendengar suaramu lagi. Jika aku sempat, aku akan merancang waktu bagi kita untuk bertemu, oke? ... Haha, baiklah. Jaga kesehatanmu ... Oke, dah."

Klik.

Sambungan terputus.

Sasori menghela nafas. Beban yang semula ia rasa, kini seolah sedikit terangkat dari kedua pundaknya. Suara lembut itu... nada khawatir dan cemas, namun menenangkan itu... seolah Sasori bisa membayangkan pandangan matanya yang teduh, yang selalu bisa membuat pemuda itu betah menatapnya lama-lama.

Mata yang selama beberapa waktu itu jarang ia lagi. Terima kasih pada kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswa.

Sasori menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Pandangan matanya tertumbuk pada sebingkai foto kecil yang terletak di meja di dekat tempat tidurnya.

Sebuah foto yang merekam satu orang pemuda dan satu orang gadis. Tangan kanan sang pemuda merangkul pundak sang gadis untuk semakin mendekatkan sang gadis kepada dirinya. Sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di bibirnya, menjadi pelengkap nuansa manis yang ditimbulkan oleh pandangan bahagia dan rona merah muda di kedua pipi sang gadis.

Dan seperti sejak tiga tahun yang lalu semenjak foto itu terbuat, Sasori selalu merasa damai ketika memandangnya. Bagai sebuah jimat ajaib, foto itu selalu berhasil meyakinkan Sasori bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua masalah akan berlalu.

Bahwa ia, gadis itu, akan selalu ada di sisinya, mendukungnya, menemaninya, apapun pilihan dan keputusan hidupnya.

-oOo-

"Maafkan aku, sungguh," helaan nafas lelah terdengar dari mulut Kakashi, "Tetapi itu sudah kulakukan sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, 'kan? Dan kau lihat, aku sudah menyerah untuk membujuknya," lelaki itu melirik sekilas jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Helaan nafas kembali ia lakukan, kali ini lebih berat, saat menyadari bahwa ia telah telat untuk hadir di kampus dua puluh tiga menit dari jadwal masuk kuliah.

"Aa. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka jika kau dan putrimu itu masih mengharapkannya. Demi apa, itu sudah berbulan yang lalu," ujar Kakashi.

Lampu merah di depan sana padam dan digantikan oleh nyala terang lampu hijau. Kendaraan yang padat di jalanan Tokyo pagi ini, seketika membunyikan bel tanda tak sabar ingin kembali melaju. Begitu pula dengan mobil putih keabu-abuan milik Kakashi yang segera meluncur kembali setelah beberapa menit terhenti.

"Bagaimana jika kau yang meminta padanya sendiri?" Kakashi melanjutkan pembicaraannya, sedangkan tangannya memutar kemudi sehingga mobil itu berbelok ke arah kanan, memasuki area Universitas Tokyo, "Mungkin jika orang berpengaruh dan populer seperti dirimu yang meminta, mungkin dia akan mau mengerti dan menurunkan egonya yang bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dari harga saham perusahaanmu?"

Kakashi membelokkan kemudinya ke arah kiri, memasuki area yang penuh dengan jejeran pohon _maple_ di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan. Tempat parkir fakultas tempatnya mengajar hanya tinggal beberapa meter di depan sana, "Mengapa putrimu masih mengharapkannya, sih, Kizashi? Demi apa, jika memang tujuannya adalah mencari pengawal, apa susahnya mencari yang baru? Banyak di luar sana yang lebih berkompeten dan siap untuk kau rekrut. Kau yakinkan putrimu dengan hal itu."

Mobil Kakashi telah memasuki area parkir Fakultas Kedokteran. Pandangannya tersebar kesana-kemari, berusaha untuk mencari _spot_ kosong yang cukup baginya untuk memarkir mobilnya. Dan ia harus menghela nafas ketika menyadari bahwa halaman parkir untuk dosen ini sudah cukup sesak.

Andai ia bisa berangkat lebih pagi lagi...

"'Apa yang harus kau lakukan'? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" keluh Kakashi. Separuh kepada Kizashi, dan separuh lagi pada nasibnya yang apes yang harus mengitari halaman parkir demi mencari _spot_ kosong, "Demi Tuhan, aku sudah berusaha. Tapi percayalah, pendiriannya jauh lebih kokoh dari Tembok Berlin."

Ucapan syukur terucap dalam hati Kakashi kala pandangannya mendapati satu _spot_ yang cukup untuk menampung mobilnya. Yah... meski harus dekat dengan tempat sampah dan tak terlindung pepohonan dari sinar matahari, tak apalah.

Kakashi menghela nafas saat ia berhasil memarkir mobilnya di tempat tersebut, "Baiklahbaiklahbaiklahbaiklah!" ucap Kakashi yang saking penatnya, membuatnya tampil OoC demikian, "Terakhir kali, oke? Aku akan usahakan terakhir kali. Tetapi apapun hasilnya nanti, kuharap kita tidak membahas masalah ini lagi."

Tangan Kakashi memegang kunci mobil, memutarnya, dan menjadikan mesin mobil menjadi padam, "Ya, oke."

Dan sambungan terputus.

Kakashi melepas _earphone_ yang semula terpasang di telinganya, lalu menggeletakkannya begitu saja di _das__h__board_ mobilnya.

Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi. Mengapa ia harus terseret dalam masalah keluarga sahabatnya? Sejak kapan ia ikut dipusingkan dengan semua ini? Terutama dengan masalah simpel yang sejujurnya bisa teratasi dengan mudah jika saja Putri Haruno itu tidak begitu manja dan Kizashi tidak begitu mudah luluh oleh rayuan putrinya.

Hah... orang kaya. Apapun masalahnya, pasti akan menjadi masalah yang lain juga. Tipikal.

Kakashi membuka pintu kemudi mobilnya. Lebih baik ia pikirkan semua ini nanti saja, dan mencari cara bagaimana si rambut merah itu bisa mengasihani hidup dosennya dengan bersedia bekerja di kediaman Haruno. Atau... apakah sebaiknya Kakashi mencari kalimat alasan yang tepat saja bagi Kizashi tanpa harus berbicara pada Sasori? Bukannya tega atau apa, hanya saja, tanpa melakukannya pun, Kakashi sudah mampu menebak apa yang akan menjadi respon mahasiswanya tersebut: "Apa _Sensei_ kehabisan topik lain untuk dibicarakan tiap kita bertemu?"

Atau yang lebih parah, paling-paling pemuda itu akan mengacuhkan Kakashi, seolah Kakashi tak pernah ada di dekatnya sejak semula.

_Well_, sepertinya respek yang diperoleh Kakashi sebagai dosen, mulai menurun.

Lagipula, sekarang Kakashi sudah terlambat lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Daripada memikirkan masalah Kizashi dan putrinya, lebih baik ia memikirkan keselamatan dirinya sendiri yang terancam dari layangan penghapus papan tulis yang akan dilemparkan muridnya begitu ia membuka pintu.

Tetapi, setelah ia berhasil berdiri menapakkan kaki di luar mobilnya, ia bahkan belum sempat menutup kembali pintu kemudinya saat ia sedikit dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang berdiri di depan mobilnya.

"_Sensei_, sekalipun kau tidak tahu, tetapi kau sudah membuatku menunggu lima puluh enam menit."

Dan Akasuna no Sasori berdiri di depan sana.

-oOo-

Yey! Akhirnya Naruto nongol deh :D Banyak karakter yang belum nongol lhoooo

Boleh ngomong dikit ga? :D Ga banyak kok. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan satu hal bahwa: Saya adalah **Author independen **yang punya dua prinsip: 1) Menjunjung **hak saya** untuk menentukan cerita saya saya sendiri, 2) Menjunjung tinggi posisi **netral **(atau tak acuh?) untuk sebuah perdebatan yang saya pikir memiliki esensi yang kurang :p

So, tidak masalah dong, kalau di fic ini saya masukin **pairing apa saja**? Terakhir kali saya tahu, ini adalah fic saya kok :) _No pairing wars, please_? _Not that I care much about that though _:Dv

Ciptakan yang damai yuk~ Memiliki sikap dan sifat sedikit lebih dewasa tidak menyakitkan, kok :D Hehehe

Peace! :Dv

Minal aidzin~ Mulai dari 0 ya :D

**Comments and criticisms are wholeheartedly appreciated**

Thank You

Yukeh ketjeh


End file.
